Too Cliché
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Jeff Sterling is his school's resident bad boy. Nicholas Duval is the new sub teacher, that happens to catch the eye of the blond. Is Jeff's charisma going to attract the young teacher or everything will fall apart for both of them? AU BadBoy!Jeff COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, hi -waves- I'm vashta-nerada- and you might know me from my other Niff fic "Not a Love Song".**

**Here I am, again, with a new Niff Fic**

**It all started at a small drabble and it is now a 12k fic in progress. I swear to God that these charactes write themselves as they please -.-'**

**So, this is the first chapter, just to get you guys interested in the story.**

**This is in a AU where Jeff is a student in a public school and Nicholas (we'll get to Nick) is the new sub.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one because I've been putting alot of effort in it :D I'll updated it every week, at least one. Once I've written it all, I'll post it every two days :)**

**Now, behold!**

** -drumroll-**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Jeff was stuck in the middle of a sub English class, with Blaine and Flint throwing small pieces of paper at his head.<p>

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Since he was dying of boredom, and the random teacher he didn't even looked at gave them a couple of questions that Jeff wasn't going to answer, he threw the small paper ball back, hitting Blaine square in the face.

"You're on, Sterling!" Blaine hissed under his breath, playfully. The make a bigger ball of paper, throwing it a Jeff's back.

Jeff grabbed his notebook, hiding behind it, throwing the papers that fell on his desk, back to the boys behind him.

In the middle of the silent war, a strong, yet soft voice called Jeff "You back there, with the orange beanie!" the sub called.

Jeff, that was turned back at Blaine, hand in mid hair, dropped it and put on the fakest smile possible, before turning to the sub.

"Yes?" he asked. As he eyed the sub, his fake smile turned into a smirk. First of all, he was too young to even been teaching. He had soft brown locks, a golden skin, full pink lips and was dressed with a light-blue, button-up, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His brow was raised over the trimmed black glasses, that framed his almond shaped hazel eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, frowning at Jeff.

He leaned back on his chair "You can call me whatever you want" he winked. Blaine and Flint started laughing behind him and the rest of the class was silent, waiting to see the reaction of the new teacher to Jeff's usual flirty personality.

"Quit playing!" the sub warned softly.

"I'm not playing, Mr…?" he left the end of the sentence hanged in the air, waiting for the brunette to complete it. He really wasn't paying attention when this sub entered the class. If he had, he'd been checking the brunet out instead of having a paper ball war with his friends.

"Duval." He answered coldly, narrowing his eyes slightly. He sounded offended that the teenager didn't even acknowledge his name.

"Mr Duval!" Jeff continued "You have Jeff, Sterling, Jeffrey, you decide" Jeff grinned at the young man.

Mr. Duval sighed quickly "Mr. Sterling, did you even tried to answer the questions I gave you?" he asked, scratching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Nope." Jeff answered, shrugging.

"And why is that?" the sub leaned against the black board, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Too busy checking you out." Jeff winked, making Mr. Duval turn a light shade of red. Blaine and Flint kept laughing, trying to hide it through obviously fake coughs.

"If you keep playing with your mates back there I'll have to put you out!" he warned one last time. He picked up the open book he had on his desk and was read to restart the lesson, until Jeff spoke again.

Jeff shrugged again "Good, I like it rough!"

"Mr. Sterling! I **will** have respect!" Mr. Duval slammed his free hand against his desk.

"Uhm…dominant. Me gusta!" Jeff's expression didn't changed a bit. His toothy grin was a characteristic of the blond boy, yet, the sub wasn't bothered by it.

"Out!" he ordered, pointing to the door. Jeff's eyes widened at the tone of the sub's voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'll shut up" he raised his hands in defeat. Even though that growl that came from the sub was hot, Jeff also found it extremely intimidating.

Mr. Duval thought for a second, looking at the blond with his eyes narrowed, before nodding "One more word and you're going to visit the principal." He warned, before turning back to the board, where he proceeded to correct the questions he had given earlier.

The rest of the class went calmly. Jeff was leaning back on his chair, watching every movement the brunet made, watching as his muscles clenched as he rose his arm to the board and most importantly, how the hell a guy that didn't looked older than 20 was teaching a bunch of 17 and 18 years old.

Nicholas Duval was trying to correct the questions he gave the students, watching the blond from the corner of his eyes at every moment, but not really looking at him.

He felt a bit uncomfortable at being watched by the teen as if he was a prey, but he couldn't deny that he felt flattered.

When the bell rang, the teacher sat at his desk, scribbling a couple of notes in his papers, that was scattered in the desk.

Jeff packed his things as slowly as he could, trying to be the last student in the classroom. He waited until the last student left and until he saw the brunet glanced in his way, before walking to the front of the classroom, wiggling his hips seductively as he walked.

He smirked as he saw the sub's eyes blowing with lust and licked his lips unconsciously, as he watched the teenager's hips swaying.

As Jeff walked to the door, a voice called him softly "Sterling…" he left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

Jeff knew that kind of tone, he heard it all the time and he was sure. The brunet was thinking about doing stuff that he shouldn't.

He turned back at the sub "I'm turning 18 in a couple of weeks. If that's what you are implying" he locked his gaze with Mr. Duval.

He saw the hazel eyes darkening with lust and anticipation, until the brunette shook his head. He couldn't be thinking that about a student. He was barely 22 and this was his first job. He couldn't lose it all for a random fuck. "You can go now." He waved his hand, looking down at the papers in front of him.

Jeff laughed before doing what he was told "I hope to see that nice ass of yours walking around in my classes." He left quickly before hearing any answer.

"What the hell was that Jeff?" Blaine asked when the blonde joined him and Flint in the school gates. "You were one joke away from being arrested by sexual assault!"

"His expressions were hell worth it!" Jeff smiled "He's so freaking hot!"

"Is this going to be like the French teacher from last year?" Blaine asked as they walked over to the coffee shop in the end of the street.

"Who asked to transfer earlier this year" Flint added. Blaine nodded.

Jeff hated when one of his friends brought that story into a conversation.

Yes, he had lusted after his French teacher last year. Yes, he had got her down in her desk screaming his name in less than two weeks. Yes, he had blackmailed her to give him straight A's in French, that was the only subject he sucked at.

But he got sick of her after a few fucks. She would act all 12 year-oldish when he was around. It's was sad to see such a grown woman act like that towards a boy 10 years younger than her. Jeff just got bored, like he always did.

"She giggled and blushed every time she saw me in the hallways. She was no fun" Jeff shrugged "This one will pull a fight, I know it. But he'll give in, just give him time. Everyone caves in!" That was something about that sub that clicked something in Jeff's. Jeff wasn't going to stop until he got that brunet on his knees.

He also knew the look in his eyes. He wasn't going down without a fight, and Jeff knew it was going to be one hell of a fight. He saw how his eyes had grown twice his size as he eyed Jeff, but he also saw control, something that he never saw in all the other people he had had a fling with.

"Oh Jeffrey dear, can your ego get any bigger?" Blaine sang, throwing his arms around his friend, ruffling his blond hair and pulling him closer to him.

"Probably!" Jeff laughed, pulling Flint by his forearm and wrapping his left arm around his shoulder "Now, let's grab some coffee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did you guys think? <strong>

**Did you liked it, did you hated it?**

**Leave your thoughts in the review section -the button is right under this... know you want to touch it ;P-**

**So yeah, I love you guys -hugs-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Waves- Hello, is vashta-nerada- again :P**

**So, as I normally promise, I try to update as fast as I can. I had already this written but I hand to send it to my friends who's helping me with this :D I have chapter 3 already written, but then I only have some 'events' that happen, so I hope'll understand why I'll take a bit longer to update :)**

**So, thank you all that reviewed and put this story in you alerts/as a favourite. I really means alot to me that you guys are enjoying this as I enjoy writing this :D**

**So, I'll leave you now with the chapter :D**

**Good reading ^^**

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck do we need P.E?" Jeff asked Flint as both of them stripped from their street clothes and put on their gym equipment. Jeff put on a grey wife-beater and some black sweatpants and Flint put on a black v-neck t-shirt and some dark blue shorts. "I'm hot, I'm fit, I don't need random classes to sweat. That's why sex exists!" Jeff threw his bag into the bench, taking a lighter a cigarette before. Smoking before Gym had become a routine for him.<p>

"Whatever dude, it's just an hour checking girls out and beating nerds in sports." Flint did the same, before he turned and started to walk towards the bathroom stalls. Jeff followed him, entering the last one, sitting on the floor and Flint in the seat.

Jeff put the cigar into his mouth and lit it, doing the same to Flint.

While the other guys took these 5 minutes before class to hang around in the locker room and talk about nothing in particular, Jeff and Flint took this time to smoke. No one ever checked the stalls and the smoke was camouflaged by the heat of the showers.

It was normal to only find these two boys smoking secretly around school grounds. Blaine didn't have P.E with them, but even if he had, he would just go directly into the gym area and leave the boys alone. Smoking wasn't Blaine's cup of tea so, he avoided them in those times.

Jeff leaned back in the stall as he blew smoke into the air, toying with his lip ring with his tongue and turned to Flint, who was quietly smoking.

"My asshole Calculus teacher gave me a B+ in that test we did last week. That bastard wants to lower my fucking grade somehow. He said he didn't understand my handwriting in the last exercise. Jackass." Jeff shook his head

"Jeffrey, it still baffles me that you have such good grades. Or even try!" Flint's husky smoker voice laughed.

Jeff shrugged "I'm just smart…" He has always been a straight A's student, he still is, but when his father kicked him to unconsciousness that first time he told him that he also liked boys, he turned into who he is now. Lip ring, cigar always between his index and middle finger, cocky attitude, insolent, man-whore and bad attitude. His grades fell, but just because of his behavior. He still had A's and high B's, but he has at least been suspended 7 times over the past 2 years.

The bell ranged above them as they finished the cigar. The boys' locker room started to get full of boys that just got out of P.E and wanted to take a shower and boys that cheerfully walked to their classes in the gymnasium.

With one last gulf of breath, Jeff and Flint dropped the rest of the cigar into the toilette and flushed it, getting out of the stall as the smoke started to blend with the heat from the showers.

As they got out of the locker room, their classmates were heading to G1, the biggest area in the gymnasium, where usually the boys played basketball in one half of it, and the girls played handball in the other.

In the center of G1, Nicholas Duval was looking at his wrist watch and glancing up at the entrance, waiting for the senior class to arrive.

This senior class was the last one today he'll be substituting Coach Jameson, which had caught the flu during the weekend.

He just wanted to put the boys playing basketball and the girls handball, so he could quietly put his papers in order, before hitting the shower and going home. He was extremely tired. 5 periods of P.E were too much for him.

The class arrived a couple of seconds later and quickly gathered around him.

"I'm Nicholas Duval and I'm substituting Coach Jameson for today. He caught the flu, but he left a plan for you guys" He grabbed the plan and the names sheet "Since the class it's only 45 minutes, the boys can play basketball and the girls handball. Just run for a couple of minutes before starting to play. Let me just check if everyone's here." He started calling the student's

"Flint Scott?" he looked around to identify the boy.

"Here!" Flint raised his hand.

"Jeff…" he frowned "Sterling."

Jeff moved from behind Flint, so that the teacher could see him. He winked "Sup?"

"What I said last time still stands Sterling!" He called, continuing to call the rest of the class.

Jeff laughed quietly and Flint shook his head, smiling at his friend. When the blond sets his eyes on someone, whether it is a boy, a girl, straight, gay, fat, skinny, he wouldn't stop until he got it. Normally it didn't take long. As much of a man-whore he was, everyone was hooked by his charm and everyone wanted the "privilege" of being with him, even if they knew he would dump them in a couple of days.

As the teacher turned his back on them and told them to start running, Jeff caught the chance to run to him and quietly whisper in his ear "Those shorts make your ass look great. And your sweaty body makes me all bothered and hot!" he 'complimented' the brunet.

As Nicholas turned around to the boy and opened his mouth to answer, the blonde started to run away from him, joining his friend.

"Dude!" Jeff said as he reached Flint "Duval gets all confused when I'm around him." He turned back for a second to see the brunet sitting on a bench and starting to scribble in some papers, shaking his head "He's totally thinking about how hot it would be to fuck me!"

"You just don't give up, do you Sterling?" Flint laughed, speeding up the pace.

"I would, but have you seen that ass?" He glanced at the teacher as he ran by him.

"I don't care about the sub's ass dude, I don't swing your way!" Flint started to sprint and yelled behind his back "Catch me if you can Sterling"

Jeff laughed and sprinted, passing by Flint easily, his long legs putting him in front of him with a few steps.

After a few minutes running around in the gymnasium, Nicholas shouted from his bench "Okay, you can stop now!" He waited until everyone was looking at him "Girls can take the right side and the boys the left one, start playing!" He saw them all nodding and quickly turned to his IPad.

He had to start writing this book. It was his dream. Publish a book, even if it didn't turn out famous. But as he watched the blank page he couldn't think about anything to write. Of course he had ideas, but none of them sounded right in that moment.

As he was typing the first word, a voice called him. He glanced up and saw Flint, the blond's friend who was insanely tall and well-built.

"Hey teacher, we're missing a player, since Tyler didn't show up!"

"Just put one out and rotate…" Nicholas offered

"Well, that's an idea, but the boys were asking if you'd like to join us?" and by boys Flint really meant Jeff.

He looked at the boy in front of him, before putting his IPad back in his bag and following the grinning boy into the field.

"So, who am I covering?" Nicholas asked as he reached the other students. He should have known when a smirked appeared on Jeff's face.

"Me!" he walked over the teacher, throwing him the basketball. Nicholas grabbed it "You start!" he winked.

Nicholas quickly passed the ball to one of the students from his team, and tried to run away from the blond so he was free, but quickly a body slammed against his, taking all the breath from his lungs with a gasp.

Nicholas looked up and saw Jeff smirking at him. He tried again to run pass Jeff but he got in front of him again, blocking him from everyone.

By the end of the game, Nicholas and Jeff were dripping sweat from their bodies. Nicholas stopped trying to be open to the ball after 20 minutes of Jeff being all up in him.

He quickly glanced at his wrist watch. The class was finishing in 5 minutes.

"Everyone!" He shouted, making everyone stop "Class is over, you can hit the showers!" The brunette was extremely tired, so he cut the class to an end.

He heard cheers from everyone and they practically ran to the lockers.

"Damn Jeff, if you were closer to the sub you two would be one!" Flint laughed as he took his shirt off "I don't know why I still get into your crazy plans!"

"It worked didn't it?" Jeff grabbed the towel from his bag and threw it over his shoulder "I'm pretty sure he was sweating because of me, not because of the game. You know, I give people those symptoms!" he joked.

Flint laughed "When I thought your ego couldn't get worse, it does!" he made this mocking movie voice. He put on his jeans "You staying?" he asked the blond.

"Just gonna have a quick shower, then I'm going to the library, I have to finish an essay" He said as he turned to the showers.

That class was everyone's last one for Tuesday, so they all quickly dressed and went home to have a shower, but since Jeff couldn't go home before his parents were sleeping, he hanged in the school's library, doing his homework or just quietly reading a book.

"Okay dude, see you tomorrow" Flint half waved as he got out of the locker room, zipping his hoodie up.

Jeff opened the shower cap and let the water warm up, stripping for his clothes and getting under the hot water. It felt good, his muscles relaxing as the water slowly hit them.

The male teachers' locker room was inside the boy's one, but had their own showers and bathrooms.

Nicholas quickly took a shower before getting dressed and getting out of the teacher's locker room, bag hooked on his shoulder.

He wasn't looking up while he walked so, he was surprised when he collided with a body.

When he looked up and mumbled an apology, he met a pair of warm eyes that belonged to no other than Jeffrey Sterling.

"I'm sorry Jeffrey!" he quickly eyed the blond. Fresh out of the shower, with a small towel around his waist and water dripping from his wet hair to his chest.

He tried with all his strength to not be turned on right now, but it's was difficult, with** that** figure in front of him.

But then Jeff had to open his mouth.

"If I thought you looked hot all sweaty and shit, now when you're all freshen up and nicely dressed, damn." Jeff eyed the brunette up and down and licked his lips. He was dressed with light blue jeans, red v-neck under a black and white plaid button up, half opened, letting the abs of the sub noticeable. Really noticeable.

"Jeffrey, please stop." Nicholas sighed, already fed up with the blond.

"You're the one who should stop, I'm pretty sure you're mentally drooling over me!" Jeff winked "Don't be sorry, I would too. You can touch me if you want to. I'm almost better than I look"

_Next thing he knows, Jeff is being pulled forward by his neck and his lips smashed against Nicholas'. Jeff was shocked by the teacher behavior, but quickly kissed back. The kiss was angry, raw and pure lust, teeth scratching lips and hands tightly holding hair._

_ Jeff's back collided against the shower's wall but it didn't hurt him. He furiously kissed the teacher, pulling him by the back of his head closer to him._

_ Nicholas hands found Jeff's torso, roaming his hands up and down on the blond's toned stomach._

_ Jeff's hips jerked forward when Nick rubbed his thumbs on his hip bones and slightly pulled on Jeff's lip ring. _  
><em> Jeff threw his head back, giving open space for the brunet start kissing his jaw and neck.<em>

_ As Nicholas was roaming his lips on the blonde' neck, leaving hickeys and angry love bites, Jeff's hands found his way to the brunette's ass, grabbing it tightly and pulling him closer to him, so their hips were grinding together._

_Both of them moaned as they were being touched at all the right places._

But as soon it started, it ended. Jeff never left the locker room and Nicholas was looking at him in pure disgust. He shook his head as he walked by Jeff "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff looked at the brunet as he got out of the locker room.

**Really, Jeff? Locker room sex? Couldn't your turned on brain think of another fantasy?**

* * *

><p><strong>TANTAN TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :O<strong>

**So, what did you think of this one? Did you liked it, hated it?**

**So, leave a review telling me what did you think and if you have any idea how this is going or any request you might want to see :)**

**-hugs- thanks again for everything, Niff you guys :D**

**-yes, press that button under this, I know you want to ;P-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, how are you doing :D ?**

**So, I really hope you're enjoying this fic :P And thank all of you who reviewed, it means alot to me :P**

**So, this chapter is bigger :O I just thought it would be nice a bit of Nick's background in this. Don't worry, there's still plenty of Flirty!Jeff :D**

**Don't mind the beggining, it's just Nick's dreams in the night that that the locker room scene happened :D**

**So, enjoy :P**

**and please ignore typos, I re read this like 100 times and I still find silly ones after I publish.**

**Edit: Most typos are corrected**

* * *

><p><em>Jeff slowly pulled down his pants to his knees, going back up to kiss him in the chest slowly, making him groan in frustration as he let his head fall back on the pillow.<em>

_The blonde kept teasing him, then kissing him roughly, sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned and the blonde just grinned, starting to trace kisses down his jaw, throat, collar, down his chest, his stomach, and as he reached to the waistband of the brunette's boxers, he hooked a finger under it, slowly pulling it down, making Nick's body tense up._

Nick woke up with his alarm clock.

He quickly sat up, his heart racing. It was all a dream. He sighed relieved. Just a dream.

He slowly lifted the sheets that were on top of him when he felt that familiar sensation between his legs.

He groaned in frustration and threw his head back into the pillow, the image of a grinning Jeff draw in his closed eye lids

He could feel the blond grinning at him in mind, happy with the result he made on the brunet.

* * *

><p>The next day was chilly. People started do walk around with scarves and gloves and warm tweed coats. The weather was grey and the clouds were threatening to start pouring rain at any second.<p>

Jeff snorted when he hopped of his motorbike, taking the shiny black helmet of his head.

He just hated this weather. He hated to walk around with several coats and gloves and scarves, not to mention what the humidity did to his hair.

He shook his head to try to un-stick his hair from his forehead and placed the helmet under the bike seat. He put the lock around the front wheel and fixed his hair in front of the small mirror.

When he was satisfied with it, he grabbed his messenger bag that he had placed next to the motorbike and hooked it over his shoulder.

The front grounds of the school were starting to get full of students, the morning classes a few minutes away from starting. The parking lot was practically full and the sound of the teenagers hanging around was too loud for such an early morning.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he passed by a ground of excited freshmen that looked like they haven't seen drizzle in their lives.

Speaking of drizzle, the rain was starting to get thicker and Jeff had to pull the hood of his leather jacket up, covering his bright blonde hair from getting wet.

He walked through the cars in the parking lot and before he started to climb the stairs that lead to the school's gate, he found those familiar brown eyes behind black trimmed glasses coming from the teachers' parking lot, waving his hand over his shoulder, making a black Ford Fiesta lock itself.

He walked a bit slower, so that they could meet without having to stop and wait for him.

"Nice ride!" Jeff flashed one of his brightest smirks at the teacher that was about to collide with him, since he wasn't even looking where he was heading.

He stopped on his tracks and, with wide eyes, looked at Jeff, confused "Oh, thank you!" he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, rubbing the confusion away "Sorry, I'm still sleepy!"

"It's okay!" Jeff said with an intentional loud voice, making the sleepy brunet winced away from him "Tough night I imagine?" he winked.

The brunet looked up at him, incredulous, slowly shaking his head. He never met someone as insolent and courageous as this boy "Please Jeffrey, don't begin with those jokes!" He sighed as he walked pass the lean boy, adjusting his computer bag on his shoulder and throwing his hands into his jacked pokes, since they were freezing cold.

"I night with me and you wouldn't even be able to walk for a week!" the blond called behind him. Nicholas rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the school main building, hoping that the boy wouldn't follow him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Nicholas!" Dianna, the petite red head that taught Geography sat herself in front of Nicholas in the teachers' lounge, two coffee mugs in her hands.<p>

"Good morning." Nick snapped out of his trance. He noticed he had been staring at the opposite white hall "Sorry I spaced out!" Nicholas apologized, biting his bottom lip.

"It's okay, you must be tired, subbing Coach Jameson for an entire day!" She said cheerfully, her curly hair swinging in her back. She pushed the hot coffee mug towards Nicholas' direction

"Thanks Dianna!" he grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips, sipping a bit of the energetic drink. He looked over the top of the mug, eyeing the young woman he had in front of him.

She was petite, with big green eyes and soft freckles framing her pale face. She had long, red curly hair that she normally had concealed in a pony-tail, but today was falling down her back. She wasn't much older than him. 27 probably, or even younger.

She always had this small blush on her cheeks when she talked to the brunet, and Nicholas found adorable the fact that she had a crush on him.

He would totally date her if it wasn't for the small fact that he liked men.

"Oh!" she interjected after a few minutes in silence "You had the senior class yesterday, did Jeffrey already came onto you?" she asked curious.

Nicholas snorted "If you're talking about Jeff Sterling, then yes!" he looked surprised when Dianna started laughing.

"Good luck with that!" she shook his head and smiled softly " The boy hits on everything that has legs and is cute…" her eyes widened when she became aware of what she had just said "I mean, not that I think you're cute. You are! Just…" she tried to cover it up, but it only made it worse.

Nicholas smiled and raised a hand "It's okay, I get it!" he shrugged it off "I swear, the boy has no manners. How come he wasn't expelled for sexual assault yet?" he looked at the woman in front of him, how shrugged slightly, a red blush still in her cheeks, making her hair/face parlor look odd.

"No one ever said anything" she drank the rest of the coffee she had left in her mug "But you got to admit, the boy has charm!" she started dressing the black coat she had hanging in the back of her chair.

"He's just an insolent little boy! When I was his age I had much more respect towards my teachers!" he placed the mug on the table and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Look, I have class now, but we'll talk later okay?" she got up and buttoned her jacket and grabbed her grey hand bag, where she had her books and notes.

"Yeah sure, I'll just be here!" he said sarcastically, but then smiled at Dianna "Good classes!" he waved as she walked out of the room, her high heels echoing when they hit the tilled floor.

Nicholas groaned and slammed his head softly against the table. This was not what he was expecting.

Nicholas James Duval graduated from high school when he was only 15, top of his class. He had skipped a few years due the fact that he was extremely smart.

He always had the dream to teach and write for the rest of his life, so he immediately enrolled in a college and took his PHD in English. It took five years but he ended up finish it with extremely high grades.

There, he met Wesley Montgomery, his current flat mate.

He was 2 years in front of him, but they immediately clicked when one of their mutual teachers assigned the older students to help the new ones. They helped each other in papers and to study for the exams.

Wes graduated 2 years before Nicholas, but they still kept in touch the time they weren't together.

One of those times he told Nicholas that he had started teaching English in an all-boys academy and was having a blast with it. Nicholas was proud of his friend, which found a steady job, even if he had just graduated from college. He was also dating a girl named Susan, and apparently, they were growing steady.

Nicholas finished his PHD when he was twenty, and with the money his parents had, he decided to take a trip through Europe, where he taught during short periods of time in different countries and schools.

He came back to the U.S when he turned 22. He called Wes again and was told that he was in need of a new flat mate. Nicholas took not time to say yes and drop in the apartment downtown.

Wes helped him find a job in a school near them, and here he was, teaching in a regular high school, the place that had gave him such nightmares when he was a teenager.

Nicholas grabbed the coffee mug again, hearing the bell ring above him. Cool, no classes for now.

**Or not **"Nicholas!" someone tapped him in the shoulder. Nicholas rolled his eyes before he turned back, find Mrs. Carlisle, the woman in charge of handling with the substitute classes, giving him an apologetic smile.

Nicholas put on one of his best fake smiles "Yes, Mrs Carlisle?"

"I'm really sorry, but Alexander, the geometry teacher called. He's stuck in traffic and he needs someone to check on the seniors, since they're having a test!" the old woman bit her lower lip, handing Nicholas a small brown envelope.

The brunet sighed and got up, hooking his bag on his right shoulder and grabbing his coat with his left hand. He then grabbed the envelop with the tests and thanked the woman "It's okay, that's my job isn't it?" he gave her a tired smile "What's the classroom?"

"E54, and you should hurry before they all decide to skip!" he warned and Nicholas nodded, getting out of the room in a fast pace.

He almost ran through the deserted halls, until he reached the assigned classroom, where an entire class was waiting at the door.

He walked through the teenagers and opened the door "C'mon guys, I have your tests, get in or you will not have enough time to do them!" he placed his things in the teacher's desk and turned to the class.

The students entered the room, sighing in annoyance. 3 more minutes and they could have skipped class. They all sat down in silence and took out their pens, pencils and any other material that they were going to need for the test.

Nicholas took out the papers and started to leave them in the students' tables. He quickly did that, and was about to deliver the last ones, when someone took ihs time to take the things out of his table.

"C'mon Sterling, hurry up!" Nicholas ordered, slightly bouncing on himself.

"Calm down!" the blond smirked and put his messenger bag on the ground. He grabbed the test that was being handed to him "Thank you gorgeous!" he winked at the brunet, that rolled his eyes and continued to deliver the tests.

If he wasn't worried about the time the students had to do the exam, he would have come out with a comeback for the blond, but since he was worried and wanted some quiet time he turned his back on the boy and sat down on his table.

_I didn't know what was weird about all of this._

_My surroundings, the weather, economics, war in Iraq, the low rate of high school success, and my life._

**_Mostly my life._**

Nicholas looked from his IPad towards the students, finding all of them in deep focus. Even the blond in the back, that had a pencil in his mouth as he tried to place the ruler correctly on the paper.

_How did I even reach this point?_

Nick stopped typing. He should start writing more and more often, but the words didn't seem to get out of his mouth and the one who did weren't good enough.

He sighed and turned it off, placing it inside his bag. He'll get to that. Someday.

He then settled with putting in order some classes he was sure to be given that week. He enjoyed it, planning a glass, trying to find the easiest and funniest method to actually teach these kids something.

He kept glancing up every now and then, trying to catch some of the students copying or cheating, but he found them all extremely quiet. Or they weren't cheating, were they were pretty good at it.

Nicholas remembered one time he was caught with cheat notes in his jacket during junior year.

Being a few years ahead of your supposed grade wasn't easy, socially and tests wise.

He had studied that part of Biology during 3 weeks, but he still wasn't sure that he completely knew all of it, so he did the cheats just to have them if he really needed them.

The pressure didn't help either. Every teacher challenged the brunet as most as they could, but it wasn't helping him. In fact, it only made him unsure if he really deserved to have skipped a few years.

He glanced at his wrist watch after a while and noticed that they had only 5 more minutes before the bell rang.

"Guys!" he tried to catch the attention of everyone. They lifted their heads for the paper and looked questionably at the teacher "Five more minutes!" Nicholas informed, scanning the class with his eyes, seeing if they had got it.

A few nodded and turned back to their tests, pens furiously scribbling in the paper.

Nick was starting to pack his stuff when a sudden movement in the back of the class made him look back up.

He was about to call the person's attention, to see if they looked guilty, but he found Jeff stretching his back instead.

He had his arms in the air and was pulling them back, making his blue t-shirt ride up his stomach, his soft pale abs showing and a happy trail doing down to the hem of his boxers.

Nicholas's jaw was probably in the floor because he was doing these noisae, that would be normal to anyone else that heard him stretch, but that to him were like, to put it bluntly, **sex**.

Nick must have been staring for too long because Jeff was sitting straight again and looking at him with a sly grin on his lips.

He mouthed **like it?** and winked, making the brunet shake his head and brake the gaze they were holding, finishing packing his bag.

When he was finished, he leaned against the back of the chair and tried a quick glance at the blond.

He lifted his eyes and found Jeff still looking at him with that stupid grin, but now he was biting him bottom lip.

Nicholas groaned, but it came out louder than he wanted, making the student in the first row in front of him look at him, confused.

He heard Jeff chuckle and tried to something to cover it up. Thankfully, the bell rang in that precise moment and everyone sighed and threw their pens into the table.

"It's over guys, just put the test in my desk as you leave!" Nicholas said, getting up from his seat and opening the door.

Quickly, most of the room packed their things and left the classroom quickly. Others took their time and packed slowly, as they talked to their friends about the how tough the test was.

But then you have Jeff, that took as much time it was needed to be left alone with the sub.

The brunet sighed and walked to his desk again, putting the tests into the envelop again and then turning to Jeff, one of his brows raised "Are you going to take long?" he asked annoyed.

Jeff got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed the test, placing it in the hand of the sub when he reached him "Sorry babe, I just had to scribble something down!" and with that he left, leaving the brunet looking confused at his back as he got out of the classroom, not before winking and blowing a kiss towards him.

Then Nicholas looked to the test in his hands and it all made sense.

On the top of the page, a few numbers were written next to a messy, but noticeable, letter:

**I thought you'd like it, you know, from the hungry look you gave when I was stretching ;)**

Nicholas bit his lip as he read the little message in the corner of the page, walking to the desk again.

Should he keep it?

He had to erase it either way, he wasn't going to send it to Professor Alexander with that written there.

He quickly took out his phone and typed it, throwing it back to his pocket before taking out a rubber and erase the penciled letters.

He did it before he regretted it and he quickly left the classroom, closing the door behind him before he headed back to the teachers' lounge

He thought he'd keep his number because of…**_reasons._**

* * *

><p>Half the morning went by and Nicholas was walking towards the Starbucks in the end of the main street the school was placed in.<p>

He wasn't needed in the school, so he decided he needed of one of those mocca lattes that they did. He waited in line before grabbing his coffee from the barista and finding a seat in one of the tables in the back.

He was slowly sipping from his drink and going through the newspaper in front of him, reading about the day's news.

He placed the coffee next to the newspaper to run a hand through his hair, that was falling him in his eyes, making his glasses dirty.

He took them and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt and put them on just in time for catching someone sitting in front of him.

"So, I still don't have your number!" Jeff mockingly sighed as he sat in front of the brunet, caramel macchiato in hand and smile on his lips.

Nicholas rolled his eyes at the boy and grabbed his drink again, sipping from it as he turned the page of the newspaper "Go away!"

"You kept it didn't you?" Jeff asked curious. He was pretty sure the teacher had kept it because, let's face it, it was Jeff we were talking about, but the brunet was different, Jeff didn't know what to expect from him.

"No" Nicholas simply stated, quickly glancing at the blond before him, just to see his reaction. He was surprised to find him grinning.

"Too bad!" he shrugged "You should have kept him and avoid having to beg for it later!" He smiled. His confidence wasn't shaken. Now he just to find another way to get to the brunet.

"I'm not going to beg for it!" the caffeine in his blood gave him a strange confidence "You'll be the one begging for it first!" he mimicked one of Jeff's smirks.

"It's a bet then!" Jeff laughed, leaning back in the chair and sipping from his drink, his eyes never leaving Nichola's, that were stuck on him. After gulping the hot drink down, he traced lips slowly with his tongue, collecting the coffee that could have been left there.

He also let his right foot run up Nichola's leg under the table, making the brunet tense up under his touch.

"Stop it, Sterling!" he ordered, moving his legs out of the blond's reach.

Jeff leaned on the table, his hands flat on top of it "Make me!" Jeff almost purred.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys liked it :P<strong>

**So, the review button is right there :P Leave me your thoughts :P**

**Next Chapter will be up before next Friday night (I hope )**

**I love you guys -hugs- and thanks for all the love**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, hello :P**

**Thank for all the reviews and love you guys are sending, it really means alot :D**

**So, this is finally beta'd so, yeah :O no more silly mistakes. A huge shoutout for Lizz for beta'ing this :D (the-broken-golden-star)**

**So, let's get going with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Did he just…? "I'm being serious, Jeffrey!" Nicholas gave an exasperated sigh and placed the coffee back on the table.<p>

"So, it's Jeffrey now? I said you could call me whatever you want, but I think Jeff is easier to scream!" The brunet rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Why are you acting like this?" He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the blond's expressions attentively.

"Like what?" Jeff raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the chair, the toothy smile never leaving his lips.

"Like an annoying little stuck up child?" Nicholas offered with a shrug.

"I'm not a child, dude!" he hissed, leaning on the table again, his hands flat on the wood. His eyes were sparkling with anger and Nick didn't know why what he said had made the blond react like that, but he suddenly wanted to.

Nicholas shrugged "You act like one!"

"You're just saying that because you do want to fuck me. Don't act like you care!" He bit his lip as the brunet sipped from his coffee again. Jeff just couldn't have someone saying that to him. Not when they were trying to make himself believe that they cared.

"When are going to understand that I do not want to have sex with you?" He picked up his bag and tossed the newspaper inside absently, before getting up.

Jeff saw the teacher starting to rise from his chair and quickly grabbed his wrist, making him look down to meet his brown eyes. He wasn't expecting to find the older man's eyes wide and filled with lust and longing.

But as soon he saw it, it was gone and he was looking down at Jeff with slight annoyance.

Jeff grinned, his anger evaporating. Even though those feelings in the brunet's eyes went away faster than he could blink, Jeff still caught them.

"You can deny all you want but your eyes don't lie gorgeous!" Jeff felt Nicholas yank his arm away before starting to leave.

Smooth Nick, you leave without saying anything. Good, now he thinks you agree with him.

**_But I do._**

**_Yes, but shut up, that's not the point. _**

"Bye Nick, it was nice to chat with you!" Jeff leaned back in his chair, waving his hand as the brunet looked back at him once more, before leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Took you damn long, Jeff!" Flint groaned, snatching the warm cup from Jeff's hands, sipping from it, like his life depended on it.<p>

"Easy tiger! I hope you burn your tongue!" Jeff laughed as he handed the other cup to Blaine, who was rolling his eyes at Flint. He just gave the middle finger to Jeff. He placed his messenger bag next to the empty chair and sat down, leaning the chair on its back legs.

"But Flint's right… Why did it take so long? Starbucks is normally deserted at this time…" Blaine sipped from his medium drip, piercing Jeff with his eyes.

"Guess who was looking rather lonely in Starbucks and was just begging for my company?" Jeff took out his notebooks and placed them on the table alongside Blaine's and Flint's, grinning at Blaine.

"Mr. Duval!" Flint swallowed the hot drink before speaking, excited like a 6 year old answering a question right.

Jeff pointed his index finger at him and winked. Then he turned to Blaine, who was shaking his head. "Flinty here's right! Mr. I'm-not-undressing-you-with-my-eyes himself."

"Jeff, you did this last year. Do you want the same outcome?" Blaine sighed and scratched the bridge of his nose, placing the cup next to him, before turning to look at Jeff, his green eyes filled with concern.

Jeff rolled his eyes; he was sick of Blaine worrying about silly things. "Stop being a pain in the ass, Blainers!" Jeff snatched a pen from Blaine's side and started putting the crosses on the multiple choice part of their Science homework.

"I'm not a pain in the ass!" Blaine almost shouted, shocked. The librarian made a hush sound and Blaine mumbled a sorry before turning to the two boys in front of him.

Flint had already finished his coffee and was now trying to answer a few English questions while Jeff was laughing, playing with his lip ring and a pen.

Blaine shook his head; he really didn't know why he was friends with these two. They were the most unlikely trio.

While Jeff was the cliché "bad boy", Flint was the calm jock that acted like a 6 year old sometimes and Blaine was just… himself. He followed Jeff and Flint around, putting up with their craziness and acting like a mother when they went too far.

Still, he loved the dudes; they were his family, even if when they acted like that.

"So, how long do you guys think it will take for me to have Duval on his knees?" Jeff asked absently, looking up at the ceiling while making the pen turn between his fingers.

Blaine rolled his eyes again and tried to continue the essay he had been working on when Jeff showed up in the library "I don't think you'll be able to." He looked at Jeff from the corner of his eyes, trying to catch the blond's reaction, laughing when he looked mockingly shocked.

"You doubt my persuasive skills Blaine Anderson!" He put his hand over his heart and acted hurt. "I'll get him faster than Madame Laurent!" He nodded, more at the challenge than to Blaine.

"Whatever, Jeffy bear. Just don't come back brokenhearted when he rejects you." He patted the other boy's hair at the nickname. "Again!"

Jeff made an annoyed snorting sound and pushed Blaine's hand away before turning to Flint. "Your Thoughts?"

Flint lifted his eyes from the paper and looked at Jeff, deep in thought. After a few seconds he shrugged. "A month maybe. He looks like he'll put up a fight." he turned back to the paper, leaving Jeff blinking at the two of them.

Why weren't they excited like he was? They used to joke when Jeff was trying to go after someone, but now… Now they looked uninterested, annoyed maybe. Maybe he was getting annoying. Maybe they didn't want to hang out with him anymore?

Jeff shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He then noticed that, while he spaced out, he had been looking at this kid at the table next to theirs. "What are you looking at?" he asked bitterly, making the boy blush and quickly return to his work.

Good, at least he hadn't lost his reputation "Well my little fuckers…" He got up, picking up his things before grabbing his bag and hooking it on his shoulder. "I have Literature, to which I'm 5 minutes late. So, enjoy your study hour!" He tipped a fake top hat and waved at the boys, who said their goodbyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 P.M when Nicholas gave up on trying to mark those papers and turned on the TV. It was "Walking Dead" night anyway, so he wasn't going to miss it by any chance.<p>

That night the brunet was left alone in the apartment. Wes went out with his girlfriend, Laura, and Nicholas had the whole house to himself.

He was now curled up on the sofa, a blanket around his shoulders and the lights turned off. He was so focused on the episode that he didn't even noticed the front door cracking open and the Asian boy stepping inside. He shook his head and smiled to himself as he stripped from his jacket and placed it on the handle.

The episode ended a few seconds after and Nicholas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. God, that one was scary.

He was about to get up and turn on the lights when a heard strange moan that resembled one of a zombie behind him.

He froze in place, all blood draining from his face, his skin turning a dangerous shade of white. Then he felt a hand press on his shoulder and he got up quickly, letting the papers he had next to him fall to the ground, resulting in him almost falling on the coffee table.

"Shit!" He ran to the switch and turned on the light to find Wes holding his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shit Wesley!" His heart was beating in his ears and he was panting. "That was not funny!" He grabbed his chest, trying to calm his heart from the scare.

"Gosh, your face, you should have seen it Nick!" He straightened himself and wiped the tears of laughter from his face, supporting his weight with one hand on the back of the couch.

He picked up a rubber from the coffee table and tossed it at Wes, who was fast enough to dodge it with his forearm.

"There's no need for violence!"

"Shut up!" Nick walked back to the couch and fell down on it. "How was dinner?" he asked, turning on his back and eyeing Wes as he walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"Awesome. I just love hanging out with Laura!" He had a love struck expression on his face, which Nick found adorably disgusting

"I can see that from your grin!" he laughed, punching Wes lightly on his arm. "I can totally see you two getting married!"

"I know… I think I might propose to her. You know, if this works out." he bit his bottom lip nervously. Nick sat more properly to give him a small hug.

"You guys are perfect! You should propose to her already!" Nick encouraged, slightly shaking Wes.

Wes sighed, ran a hand through his hair and smiled shyly at Nick, before pushing him playfully to the ground

"So, I can see that school was productive!" he smiled as he looked around the living room. Nick's computer was almost covered by scattered papers and the sofa was in the same condition.

Nick sighed and threw his head back, resting it on the edge of the couch, since he was sitting on the floor now "You have no idea!" he confessed, closing his eyes.

"What happened?" Wes's voice was filled with curiosity as he leaned to Nick.

"It's this kid that is always all over me!" he confessed, sighing.

Wes laughed "So what? A girl has a crush on you. It's adorable, I've been through that!" He placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

Nick snorted. "If only it was a cute girl!" He opened his eyes and looked at Wes, who was looking at him with a confused expression. "It's a boy. And if he would be more obvious that he wants me, he'd…" He stopped to think for a second. "He's already that obvious!" He ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

Wes laughed and shook his head. "Good luck with that! I heard one of my colleagues talking about a boy like that in another school. I pity you!"

"Could that boy's name be Jeff Sterling?"

Wes thought about that for a second before nodding confidently. "Yes, that's it!" His expressions turned in realization. "Its him? The famous Jeff Sterling?" He sounded excited and was bouncing on his seat.

Nick nodded and punched Wes's arm again when he started laughing. "It's not funny. I swear, if the boy gets me alone I'll get raped–… Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"It's funny because you're all worked up about this." Wes started thinking. It was just a boy trying to act tough, why would Nick act like this? Unless… "Unless you actually like him!" he pointed at Nick with a frowning face.

Nick looked away from Wes's piercing gaze and chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't like Jeff. But there was something about him that was so attractive and charming that Nick couldn't help but feel attracted to the boy.

"You do!" Wes accused. "Nicky, as hot as the teacher/student fantasy might be, you can lose your job over it!" he warned, feeling concerned for his friend's job and personal record.

"No! I'm not doing anything!" How could Wes think so little of him? He actually felt offended.

Wes scanned Nick's face and his eyes narrowed. "But you're thinking," he simply stated.

Nick rubbed his eyes under the glasses and sighed. "It's just that his bad boy charm is so appealing. And God… Those hips!" Nick shook his head with that last thought.

Next thing he knows Wes picked up his laptop and turned it on. Nick raised an eyebrow and got up, sitting next to Wes and watching the screen as he was logging on to Nick's Facebook, which was memorized. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see the damn boy that makes all of you wet your pants!" He clicked on the search bar and typed "Jeff Sterling".

"No, stop, that's creepy!" Nick begged, placing a hand on Wes' forearm, but the Asian just shook it off and clicked on the icon he had been looking for.

Nick was looking at Wes, his eyes wide and lips in a pout. Acting like a child normally did something to Wes, but not now. He was too into discovering who that boy was.

Nick slowly turned his head to the laptop when he saw something reflected in Wes's eyes. He could have sworn that his jaw fell to the ground.

The photo was in full screen and Jeff was lighting a cigar in it. You could only see his face and a bit of his hand but it was enough. You could see how long his eyelashes were and how his long fingers were calloused, probably from playing guitar.

Before Nick could even process what he was seeing, Wes changed pictures. Now the blond was in some random beach in the sunset, his tanned body glowing with the last sun rays and his swim shorts falling too low on his waist.

It changed again. Jeff was strumming on a black bass and looking at the metal strings with concentration. He was also wearing that orange beanie he was wearing the English class Nick was subbing.

"Want a towel to clean the drool?" Wes's voice made Nick turn to him slowly; blinking a few times before realizing that he was talking to him.

He got up quickly and adjusted his t-shirt to his body "I'm calling it for a day!" He turned his back on Wes and started to walk to his room.

"Keep the sound down okay?" he joked, earning one of Nicholas's famous death glares. "Okay, I'm kidding. But really, think about what you're doing and the consequences!" he advisedas Nick nodded and retracted to his bedroom.

Sometimes Wes could be very wise with the advice he gave. This was one of those times. But they went right to a corner of his mind. Because now he was trying to fight his thoughts on the blond boy that he'd just seen photos of, and fighting himself against what Wes had just mentioned.

If Nick thought his life was difficult now… He should prepare himself.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff sat himself on the teacher's desk, suggestively opening his legs a bit so the brunet could press himself against him.<em>

_The brunet's pupils blew in lust as he eyed the picture in front of him and he licked his lips subconsciously before walking to the blond that sat on the desk._

_He immediately kissed the brunet when he was close enough, taking hold of his tie and pulling him on top of him as he lay back on the table._

_Their hips grinding together just made Jeff's tight jeans become even more uncomfortable. He tried to move one hand to pull his pants a little so he could be more comfortable but he was stopped when Nick's hand found his on his thigh._

_He looked at the brunet, grinning as he saw the hesitant and pleading look in his eyes. He grabbed Nick's hand and guided it to his crotch._

_As the brunet palmed him through the fabric, it sent vibrations down Jeff's back as he choked out a moan. This time it was Nick's turn to grin as he looked down on Jeff, his hand giving a bit more of pressure, seeing how the blondes expression was changing every time he pressured on his erection._

_Jeff bit his lips, holding back moans. He couldn't give the satisfaction to the brunet of becoming completely undone under a single touch of a hand. No, he couldn't._

_Then Nick's hand unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, giving him room to stick his hand inside his pants and…_

Jeff was tired of wake up like that. His subconscious could be a little bit nicer and actually finish a dream but no, Jeff had to wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, moaning someone's name and having to finish the job by himself.

He groaned and wrapped his hand on himself, something that had become a habit since he had set eyes on the brunet sub. As he gave a few strokes, he closed his eyes and imagined it was the brunet's hands around his dick and not his own.

He groaned. He was starting to believe Blaine; that Duval wasn't going to cave in. He moaned softly.

Maybe he wouldn't; but the chase was still fun and even if he rejected him, Jeff wouldn't feel a damn thing, because he had become this emotionless guy that couldn't give a flying fuck.

But tomorrow was a new day and maybe Jeff could start to think otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**I have already the end of this typed and a few secenes through the middle, but I don't really know how to get to them, or at least type enough for a long chapter :D**

**So, the review button likes being pressed, so you should totally be a sweetheart and do that for it :P**

**Thanks again for the love ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you so much for the love and reviews, it really means alot to me that you're enjoying this fic.**

**Did anyone noticed Wes's girlfriend was Susan in chapter 3 and Laura in 4? Yes, let's stick with Laura :P**

**Thank you all that gave me ideas when I was a bit stuck. It really helped me.**

**Without further due...the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nick's fingers hovered over Jeff's contact on his phone.<p>

He sighed and threw his head against the back of the couch. Wes was right, he shouldn't be doing this; whatever it was.

Maybe he still hadn't gone through the teenage faze and his hormones were still acting crazy; maybe that was why he was feeling this way.

It had been months since he'd been with someone, and maybe that was what was making him jump head first into something he was going to regret. He was an adult now. He had to behave correctly.

Europe went easier on him. Homosexuality was more accepted there than in America, but that still didn't mean that Nick could find a boyfriend or any kind of relationship there. Moving from place to place, country to country within a few months, didn't help it either.

Nick had found pleasure in random one night stands and every now and then even a weeklong relationship. Not that he was proud of it. He was always the calm one, the one that preferred a night snuggled under a blanket while reading a book. But being alone and kept away from human contact had changed him a bit during those two years in Europe.

But Jeff couldn't give him a relationship. He had made it very clear that all he wanted from Nick was sex. That's it; human's nature first physical instinct.

Yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. Yes, he still had the common sense not to jump into it, but the thought just wouldn't leave his mind.

But Jeff was different. Or at least he looked like it. There was something intricate behind those cold brown eyes that went beyond his bad boy persona and went right through to Nick.

He wanted to know more about the blond. What made him like that? Was he even really like that, or had something happened long before?

He looked at Jeff's name in his phone again. Yes, he had told the blond that he hadn't saved his number, but Jeff didn't have his, so he could easily text Jeff without him knowing who Nick was.

**Nicholas James Duval, you need to stop acting like a teenager with a dumb crush. Get over all of this and act like the man you are!**

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name. He quickly locked his phone and threw it into his pocket, and then turned to the person who had addressed him.

"Good morning, Nicholas!" Principal Johnes called from the doorway, making Nick jump on his feet and fix his tie over his chest. There was something intimidating about the older man that made Nick want to be worthy at all the times

"Good morning, Professor Johnes." Nick gave him a small nod as he walked towards him. "Is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly. The principal never addressed him, besides on Nick's first day here, and somehow that was making Nick fear for what was coming.

As if he had sensed Nick's tense state, he smiled. "There's no need to be nervous, Nicholas." he reassured. "But I'd like to speak to you in my office."

"Uhm, sure…" Nick agreed hesitantly, following the older man, who was already heading to his office.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Professor Johnes!" Nick got up from the chair and shook the man's hand with a strong grip. "I won't fail you." He nodded to himself.<p>

"I'm sure you won't, Nicholas. I couldn't be more secure to hand you Professor Jay's English classes. Just go ask in the secretary for his schedule!"

"Thank you once again," Nick said he walked out of the office. As the door closed behind him, he did a small jump and fist pumped the air "Yes!"

Nick couldn't be happier. With just two weeks in that school and he was teaching English until the end of the year. No subbing, just teaching the same students and the same subject.

He couldn't be happier as he walked down the deserted hallways, but something had to ruin that state of pure bliss. As he walked by a janitor's closet, he heard a strange sound. He stopped in his tracks a few steps away from the door.

Something was telling him to ignore it and keep walking, but the other half of his mind told him to go check it out. He gave in to the second.

Walking back to the closet, he opened the door and was greeted by Jeff Sterling making out with a blonde girl.

Nick couldn't detach himself from it, he just couldn't. The girl didn't seem to notice the light change in the small cubicle as she kissed down Jeff's pale neck, but the boy did and he opened his eyes.

He was grinning at Nick as the brunet was staring at him in awe. He winked, but it quickly turned into an eye roll because the girl was sucking right in a sensitive spot on his collar bone.

He pulled the girl to him, locking their lips in a hot kiss, his eyes open and staring right into Nick's, who didn't seem to be looking away anytime soon.

Well, that's hot.

Nick was able to regain his position after a few seconds as he awkwardly coughed, making the girl turn at him in pure fear.

"Uhm… Go to your classes. Uhm…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking everywhere but the two blond teenagers in the closet. "Before I sent you to detention…" he finished.

Without thinking twice, the girl ran away, down the hallway, taking a left at the end of it.

Jeff on the other hand, slowly leaned against the doorframe. "I still have time before my next class, if you want to spend a little time with me in this closet," he offered, glancing back at the messy cubicle.

Nick was only able to blink a few times before shaking his head and head to wherever he was heading before. He didn't remember anyway.

"You know where to find me if you don't want to jack off alone in your bedroom," the blonde called behind him, finishing the sentence with a hearty laugh.

Jeff shook his head, amused with the effect he on the brunet. He walked down the hallway, stopping at his locker to take a few things out before his next class, English.

"Hey fag!" Julius called as he walked by the blond in the empty hallway. Before the redhead could even breathe, Jeff had already slammed his locker shut and had Julius pinned against the row of lockers on the other side of the hallway, his hands gripping the jock's collar.

"What did I tell you about using that word when you talk to me?" Jeff growled, his face inches away from the other boy's. Julius was looking up at him, his eyes hesitant to hold the gaze for too long.

He swallowed deeply before pushing the blond away. "Yeah, I'm sorry or whatever Sterling!" He adjusted the clothes on his muscular body.

"What the fuck do you want, Julius?" The blond looked like he was about to pounce the other boy, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Coach is tired of your skipping. Are you going come to damn practices or do you quit?" he asked, still not looking directly at the tall blond in front of him.

Jeff gave a bitter laugh at that. "Do you guys miss me much? Or is the team falling apart without their star?" Jeff shrugged, feeling proud of himself.

"Think of it as you want. Either you start showing up at practice or you're out; Coach's words!" The red haired raised his arms, showing that he didn't have anything to do with that and therefore, he shouldn't be punished.

Jeff thought about that for a while. Yes, he missed being in the ice ring, playing hockey. But Jeff never was one to take order from anyone and being part of a team wasn't his thing. Besides, he was focusing on his dancing now.

"Yeah okay, I'll show up today." He nodded at the redhead before the bell rang above them and the hall started to get crowded.

* * *

><p>"Take your seats, guys." Nick leaned against the white board as the students entered the classroom, shooting questioning looks at the brunet. This was supposed to be Mr. Jay's English class and he hadn't been missing a class since last week.<p>

Nick looked at the doorway as the last students entered, rolling his eyes when Jeff was the last one to come in. He stopped on his tracks and eyed the brunet up and down, his teeth pulling on his lip ring slightly.

"Close the door behind you, Jeff." He ordered as he turned his back on the blond, walking back to his desk and grabbing an alcohol pen to write on the board.

He shouldn't have done that, because turning your back on Jeff Sterling was like saying; "**Hey, check out my ass," **and that was something Jeff wouldn't say no to.

He then walked to his usual seat in the back of the classroom, with Blaine and Flint next to him. He sat down as the brunet started to talk again.

"I know you were expecting Professor Jay, but his disease got worse and he had to stay at home to recover," Nick informed the class, which was dead silent as they listened to the young brunet.

"Is he coming back this year?" a brown haired girl asked after a few seconds. Nick shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I guess you will be stuck with me until the end of the year." A few students laughed.

"Well, I don't mind getting stuck with him at all. I can even imagine a few other things I'd like to do with him that rhyme with '–uck'," Jeff half whispered, making his words noticeable for Flint and Blaine to hear, who rolled their eyes as they quietly laughed.

After a few indications of what the rest of the year would be like, Nicholas assigned the class some quick homework.

"You have to write a few paragraphs about a character from a book of your choice and explain how you relate to them. Not much, just a page or so." Nick said and a few of the students actually sounded excited to do that.

Nick smiled to himself as he turned around to write down the e-mail address they could send the homework to, trying to ignore the movements in the back of the class.

"For god's sake, Jeff, can you please stop?" Nick turned around, his voice strong.

Everyone looked at Jeff, who was staring straight at the brunet, tongue against the inside of his cheek, mouth slightly opened and hand a few inches away, half in a fistful. It was clear what the blond was trying to show.

Hearing the brunet snap at him and the attention being drawn to him, Jeff dropped his hand and smiled innocently at the now permanent teacher.

"Why, are you having a _hard_ time dealing with me?" Jeff asked, leaning in his chair as he emphasized the word hard, making Blaine laugh into the fist as he was biting onto to not break into laughter.

"Yes, in fact I am!" Nick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, placing one of his hands on his hip. The class erupted in laughter; Jeff had to bite his lip to keep his composure as the brunet looked at him in confusion.

Nick thought for a second about what Jeff had said, and then it hit him. "Gosh, I set myself up for that one." He slapped his forehead and shook his head disapprovingly at Jeff.

"It's okay, I'd get distracted too if I had myself in front of me, don't worry!" Jeff waved his hand at the brunet, still trying not laugh at his own brilliance.

"I would like you to stop with the jokes, Jeff," Nick almost begged, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I could…" he started with a shrug, "But where's the fun in that? I love how you answer nervously because you're obviously trying to ignore the urge to jump on my bones!" he offered, winking.

Nick took a deep, calming breath. He was tired of Jeff's insinuations, at least in front of the other students.

"Don't be like that, I know you want me."

**Slam!**

Nick's hand slammed against the wood of the table as he pointed to the door with the other. "Out!" The word came out as a growl

Jeff actually winced at Nick's voice. Well, he hadn't been expecting that. The hint of anger in the brunet clicked something in Jeff, making him think that this time he had gone too far. "Is that an invitation?" He tried to sound sly.

"Get out, Jeff! You're not entering this classroom until you calm down your hormones!" He looked at the blond, his face starting to turn red in anger.

Jeff stared at the teacher for a few seconds before throwing his stuff into his bag and sliding it over his shoulder with a small sigh.

"Shit bro, you fucked up this time," Flint whispered as Jeff got up, earning a glare from the blond. Flint raised his hands in defeat.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after class ended and Nick was left alone in the classroom, someone showed up at the door.<p>

"So, uhm, I'm sorry? I don't know..." Jeff mumbled, switching from feet to feet, hesitating about entering the classroom. Nick didn't even lifted his eyes from the papers he was scribbling on.

"I can handle and tolerate your attitude, but you went too far this time." He lifted his eyes and turned his head towards the blond, finding him supporting his weight casually on a black and silver hockey stick, the skates hanging on his shoulder with the laces in a knot.

"I didn't know you played hockey."

"I know how to handle a stick!"

"It's those jokes, Jeff. They need to stop."

"But you put yourself up for them! It's too difficult to ignore a good joke."

"I wonder why you're like this..." Nick sighed as he ignored what Jeff had said, leaving the question in open air, hoping the teenager would finally open up a bit.

Jeff bit his lower lip, keeping in the words that were trying to escape inside. The brunet was getting too close to him for his liking

"Is it–," Nick started when Jeff didn't give any sign that he was going to continue, but was quickly cut off.

"Why do you even care?" Jeff asked, anger starting to boil in his blood.

"I'm your teacher. If I think something might be wrong–"

"Fuck you. You don't know anything about me!" And with those words he picked up his stuff and stormed out, leaving Nick astonished, watching the blond leave the room.

* * *

><p>Nick glanced at Wes on the other couch as he sipped from his beer. It baffled him how the Asian could drink and correct tests at the same time. He was sure he would mess up if he did that.<p>

"Want one, Nicky?" Wes asked as if he sensed the others stare. He didn't even lift his eyes from the paper, absentmindedly grading it with a B+ on the edge of the page.

Nick shook his head. "I don't need another factor to misgrade a paper," he laughed before turned back to the papers his senior class had written that afternoon.

Wes snorted. "C'mon Nick, loosen up and stop being so uptight! Drink a beer!" he stretched so he could reach for a closed bottle on the coffee table. He then threw it onto Nick's lap, who awkwardly caught it with three fingers.

Nick shook his head as he placed the bottle next to him. "I'm a year over drinking age and you're already trying to make an alcoholic," he joked.

"Yeah, like you didn't drink back in Europe!" Wes threw his arms up. "Look at me, I'm Nicholas and I pretend I never touched alcohol," he mocked with a voice that sounded nothing like Nick's.

"Bite me!" Nick challenged, slowly scratching his cheek with his middle finger, sending a "secret" message to Wes.

He just laughed and shook his head "If you drink one you'll see that correcting papers is easier and faster," Wes encouraged, pointing his finger at the bottle.

Nick glanced at the unmoving object for a few seconds. Drinking wouldn't hurt him right? He'd just take a few sips to give him a bit of stamina. He took a deep breath before snatching it and removing the cap, drinking half of the content in one sip.

He cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and found Wes nodding at him and giving him a wide smirk. "That's more like it."

But boys will be boys and after an hour, papers were scattered everywhere and Nick and Wes were sitting on the floor, backs against the couch as they kept on "correcting" papers.

"Look at this one," Nick giggled as he pointed to a sentence. "I see myself as Katniss from Hunger Games, because I have to choose between two cute guys!" He read the sentence out loud while tripping over his words every now and then.

Wes obnoxiously laughed as he grabbed onto his stomach as he tried to calm down.

Saying that Wes and Nick were drunk was an understatement. They were hammered. Empty beer bottles were laying forgotten around them as they drank and drank, draining the beer stash one by one.

"I swear, these kids only think about appearance," Wes mockingly sighed. "At least I hooked up with hot, smart girls!" he winked at Nick, making the brunet break into another fit of laughter.

"You know who's cute?" he asked after he calmed down, making it sound like the most obvious question in the world.

"My beautiful Laura," Wes sighed, that love struck expression back on his face.

"Yes, she is too," Nick nodded approvingly. Yes, Laura was cute, but she could never reach; "Jeff Sterling," he stated.

Wes almost choked on the beer he was sipping from "You have a crush on him!" he sang as he cleaned the trail of beer that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Stop lying!"

"Okay," Nick smiled as Wes slapped the back of his head, playfully pushing him away. "I have, but he's a douche. I can't handle him all over me."

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" Wes wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Wesley," he said, using the other man's full first name just annoy him. He sighed and then took out his phone from his pocket.

He went to his contacts for the millionth time that day, but this time he actually clicked Jeff's name "Hello cutie! What's up?" He said the words slowly as he typed them, making his voice girly and annoying.

Wes stopped laughing and gave Nick a confused look. Who the hell was he texting? He asked the same question out loud.

"I got his number. He gave it to me!" He waved his phone in front of Wes's face, making him take it from Nick, narrowing his eyes as he tried to read the small letters.

"No way!" he said after a few seconds, his drunken brain working extra slowly.

"Way!"

* * *

><p>Jeff twirled on himself as the music came to an end. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his hair and face onto the floor.<p>

After hockey practice and being yelled at by the coach, Jeff had walked to the dance studio he had been going to for weeks now. He didn't know why, but dancing made all his anger and problems go away. And damn, he needed to dance right now.

His parents being the assholes that they were, coaching yelling at him for missing practices and being half rejected by that damn substitute.

He could deal with his parents, with his coach even, but the brunet ignoring him was making him pull his hair in frustration. Not literally.

He was Jeff Sterling for the love of God! He could get anyone he wanted, and there he was, going crazy about someone who apparently wasn't going to cave in to charm. Well, fuck him. Jeff could easily get another hot and smart brunet as he damn pleased.

Suddenly, his cell phone went off and he stopped thinking for a second. He walked over to where he had left his belongings, but a shadow in the door way made him stop in his tracks.

The person walked out of the shadows with a wide grin on his face. The boy was tall, had green eyes, slicked back light brown hair and he had a lean body. Plus his smirk was to die for. "Well, that was hot," he stated, eyeing Jeff up and down.

"Glad you liked what you saw," Jeff grinned back, forgetting about his phone and taking this towel instead, cleaning his forehead. "I'm Jeff by the way," he shrugged, eyeing the boy from the corner of his eye.

Burnet, hot, it was good enough.

"Josh. Nice to meet you," he extended a hand towards Jeff, who took it and shook it strongly.

The thing that Jeff wasn't expecting was being pulled forward by his hand and his lips crashing against Josh's.

The green eyed boy didn't waste any time in tracing the blond's lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, which was almost immediately granted.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Josh murmured, his breathing heavy after the heated kiss with the blond.

Jeff smirked. "Well, let me take you on a little tour," he said before crashing their lips back together, pulling the taller boy to him by gripping his hair.

That night, Jeff was able to cross atleast one thing from his mental list. **To have sex in a dance studio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, the end of the chapter!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it :P**

**Thank you to boundtodarkness for beta-ing this :P Go check her out, she's awsome.**

**As for the chapter:**

**Yes, Wes knows that Nick got a full time job, but the Wes/Nick scene was the first one I wrote and then I forgot to add what I did before :/**

**You can see in this that I really like names with the letter J. Julius, Johnes, Jay, Josh...yeahhh don't mind me :D**

**So, review button is always here, so, leave me your thoughts :D**

**I know you want to ~~**

**Love you guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys :D**

**So, thank you for all the love this is getting 3 it really mean alot to me ^^**

**So, new chapter :O With Jeff being inapproriate :P as always**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Nick woke up tired and with his head pounding. He tried to sit up, but had to support himself on the headboard when he started to feel light headed and dizzy.<p>

Damn Wes, making coffee at obnoxious hours in the morning.

He glanced to his left, reading the red number in his alarm clock. 6.02 a.m. He sighed. He could easily sleep for more 30 minutes, but now that he was up, he couldn't sleep anymore.

He got up slowly and walked through the dark hallways and passed by the living room until he reached the small kitchen, where Wes was walking around with food in his hands.

When he noticed Nick's presence he smiled "Rise and shine, Nicky!" he walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The small kitchen was suddenly extremely bright.

Nick raised his hands and put them over his eyes so the light wouldn't hurt him. "I hate you, Wes… So freaking much right now," he whined, trying to walk over to the cupboard for a cup of coffee.

"I didn't make you drink anything," Wes replied in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, sure Wes!" he poured some warm coffee into a cup and started drinking. He looked over at Wes, his eyes already adjusted to the light.

"C'mon, we had fun!" Wes said as he started to cut a slice of bread.

"And by fun, you mean re-read all the papers because I cannot imagine what I wrote in them?"

"Yes, also that!" He started chewing on the bread as he walked past Nick, punching him softly on the arm. "I'm gonna get ready, you do whatever you want, Nicholas!"

"Yeah, sure whatever!" He waved a hand at him as he drank the rest of his hot coffee in a gulp.

He heard Wes' shower being turned on as he sat down on the sofa in the living room. Wes had been nice enough to clean the empty bottles of beer away, but that still left the papers scattered on the floor and on the table.

Nick picked all of them up and started erasing his comments in the corner of the pages with a rubber. At least he was sober enough to only mark them in pencil.

He sighed as he read some parts of what he had written. If Wes had wrote it he would be laughing on the floor, but since it was him who did it, he wanted to erase it from existence. It was too embarrassing.

After he organized the papers, he decided to turn on his computer. He should check if he had received more e-mails from his students who might have left the assignment to do this morning.

He did.

Between 4 unopened emails, he found the one Katie Fullham, a red-headed student, had sent and one from Jeff Sterling.

He downloaded the file so he could print it, and was actually surprised that he didn't find a random photo of the blond or a nasty comment. It only had a ";)" as the subject of the e-mail.

He opened the Word file just to be sure the kid wasn't joking and he actually smiled when he saw a 3 page document.

With a quick scan over the firsts few sentences, he found out Jeff had written about Draco Malfoy. Like he didn't see that coming.

He printed both of the documents and while that happened he heard Wes closed the shower cap. Nick headed to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Nick dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a red Hollister tee, throwing a black cardigan over it to protect him from the cold air that blew outside.

When he entered the living room again, Wes was already putting on his jacket over his clothes and grabbing his things from the sofa.

"Well, unlike you, I have classes to teach," he said as he started to head out of the door.

Nick raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have a boy not to drool at while you're teaching!" Wes winked as he left the house, closing the door behind him before Nick had an opportunity to protest. He shook his head as he started to arrange his things for the day.

Nick re-evaluated those papers in record time. He sat in the teacher's lounge during the first period and did his best to get it finished before his class with the seniors.

23 essays and a lot of paper pages later; Nick had the essays back on his bag and was having a nice chat with Dianna during recess.

"It's so nice that the Principal gave you Jay's classes until the rest of the year!" she congratulated him.

"It is!" Nick smiled to himself. "At least I have the job secured until summer break." he added, shrugging.

They continued to chat until the bell rang above them.

"Wait… Wasn't today that reunion with the counselor?" Nick asked Dianna as they got up and hooked their bags onto their shoulders.

Dianna sighed and nodded. "It's every single year. I swear those kids don't learn! I mean, Sex Ed isn't that difficult." She sighed again.

Nick looked at her with a thoughtful expression. He was starting to feel uncomfortable about teaching a bunch of kids about that subject.

Give him Shakespeare to teach, but not Sexual Education!

After the 2nd period, in which the school's counselor gave them indications about what to teach and how to address sensitive subjects, Nick was assigned to give the lecture to his next senior class. It would start in about 10 minutes.

**The one with Jeff Sterling in it.**

Oh God, that was going to be **fun**!

As he walked to the classroom, he thought about what to do about the blond. Yes, because dealing with him had to be thought out beforehand.

Okay, Nick thought, he would let the boy have his fun with his unnecessary commentaries until he started to get to into it. Nick had to admit, the boy could be funny. The only problem was that he was using him to his fun.

Then detention would be good for him.

But Nick did forget that he was in charge for that month's detention, just to earn a bit more than his salary base.

He took a deep breath in front of the classroom door before entering it, where a few students were already seated.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say, this essay was really good! I loved the way you portrayed Draco's insecurities throughout the 6th book." Nick handed the paper back to Jeff, who was standing next to him. His hips were bucked slightly to the side. "You have a natural talent for writing."<p>

Jeff took the paper, smiling at the red A+ in the top of the page before turning to the teacher. "You know, that's not the only thing I'm talented in." He winked down at the brunet, wiggling his brows for emphasis.

Nick put on a fake smiled and looked up to lock his eyes with the teen. "I'd sure like to evaluate your other so called talents!"

Jeff's grin fell and he was now looking hungrily at the brunet. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly opened, as if he was trying to say something.

"Is grow the hell up one of them?" Nick laughed and shook his head as he picked up another paper from his desk and looked at the name.

Jeff's grin came back again as he spoke. He held his voice low, making sure that only the teacher heard him. "Oh yes, I can grow. And up, if you know what I mean."

"Shut your mouth, Jeffrey."

Jeff mockingly snorted. "As if, the only time you'd want my mouth shut is when it's around your cock!" He turned his back on Nick and headed to his seat.

Nick finished delivering the papers and then got up from his desk.

"I know you guys are sick of this topic but you still need to have 10 hours of it this year, so I'm really sorry, but you have to bear 1 hour with me!" Nick still wasn't that happy to talk about this subject with this senior class. Not happy at all.

"Sexual Education," he stated when the students were giving him confused looks.

Snorts and sighs came from around the class room. They had to sit through ten hours of it for each year and it was always the same lectures about STD's, condoms, pregnancy and anatomy.

"If you have any questions, don't be afraid to interrupt me and ask. I actually appreciate it." Nick smiled and turned to start writing; 'Sexual Education' on the board.

Jeff, who was leaning back in his chair the whole time, watched the brunet's lips move every time he spoke and smiled at the teacher's proposition. Jeff raised his arm, a sly grin on his lips.

Nick just knew it. He knew that Jeff would raise his hand at that offer, so, he just smiled and said; "Anything that's reasonable, Jeffrey!" He looked back, watching the blond's arm falling slowly. The grin on the teenager's face had turned into a frown. Then he rolled his eyes and started to doodle in his notebook again.

"So…" He turned to the class again. "… the basics!" He took a deep breath before starting the lecture. "What do you think about when you hear the words written on the board?"

Every student turned to the board and thought for a second, their foreheads wrinkled in deep focus.

"Sex," Jeff started, but he was interrupted by a red-haired girl on the front row. She spoke louder than him, catching the teacher attention. Bitch, let me do my thing.

"How not to get pregnant," Tthe girl's high pitched voice echoed through the classroom. All of the other students hummed in agreement.

Jeff mimicked her in the back of the class, making Blaine and Flint laugh at him.

"Uh-...okay, that's a start!" Nick clapped his hands together. Gosh, what happened to kids these days? Why do they have to worry about not getting pregnant instead of having fun finding out who they really are? Why is sex so important? "How do you do that?"

"That's easy, use a condom and everything will be fine," a tall jock said.

Nick pointed at him. "You're partially right. Not only should you rely on a condom, you should be careful in how you handle one!"

The boy looked at the teacher in confusion and shrugged. "I can't imagine how difficult it can be to put on a condom!"

Nick raised an eyebrow playfully. He wanted to see how sure the boy was of himself. He walked to his table and took some things the counselor had given him.

When he found them, he threw a Styrofoam model of a penis and a condom to the curly haired boy. "Since you think it's not that hard, could you please show it to the class?" Nick asked.

The boy just shrugged and tore the condom package with his teeth, making Nick grin and shake his head. But he let the boy continue.

When the boy slipped on the condom, Nick had to make him stop. "Well, you just got a girl pregnant!" he said.

The boy looked at him with a confused expression and then blushed a bit, mumbling a 'whatever'.

Nick shook his head. "First of all, you can't tear the condom open like that. You might tear the latex with your teeth, and even a small cut can make it fail."

"Sorry," the boy said, slightly embarrassed.

Nick smiled softly "It's okay, you're here to learn!" The boy nodded in reply.

"Then, you should have pressed the tip, so it won't be filled with air, because when you ejaculate, that should be empty, and if it has air, it will tear." Nick continued and laughed slightly at the word ejaculate. Sometimes he still thought he was a kid, laughing at those words.

In the back of the classroom, Jeff leaned into Flint and whispered something into his ear.

The taller blond shook his head as he looked at Jeff. He whispered a "c'mon, please" and Flint just rolled his eyes and raised his arm into the air.

"Yes Flint?" Nick asked as he saw the boy's hand shoot up into the air.

"Uhm, so, could you please demonstrate us how you do it?" he said, seeing Jeff nodding at him from the corner of his eye with a smile before turning to the teacher.

"Yeah, sure," Nick said, not knowing that actually Jeff was the one asking it.

He took another condom from the bag and asked the model from the boy.

He then sat on the table and tore the condom wrap with his fingers, in the corners, trying not to touch the condom.

Jeff had his hands clasped together in front of his mouth, biting his knuckles to try and muffle the groans from inside him. Okay, so this wasn't the most intelligent move he could have made.

It was when Nick started to roll down the condom that Jeff started to feel really uncomfortable in his pants. He had to cross his legs just to prevent any embarrassing teasing from Flint or Blaine.

He even had to close his eyes and shake his head, because he was imagining those long fingers working on _him_, at that only made his _problem_ worse.

God, god, god. Jeff took several deep breaths to calm down and when he grabbed a hold on himself, he was glad no one had noticed him and they were actually moving on with the subject.

"So, that being clear, you should wear condoms in every sexual intercourse," Nick finished that theme, hoping from his desk.

"Even oral?" one of the guys in the front asked.

"Yes, even oral," Nick assured, nodding his head.

"Dude, you now even have animal shaped ones! How awesome is that?" Another guy in the other corner of the classroom added, and a few students laughed

"It's true, with flavors too, so you can enjoy it, even if you lose the contact of skin with it," Nick decided to add, but he regretted as soon as he heard Jeff's voice speak louder than the soft laughs of the students.

"You seem like an expert in that subject. Care to give me some extra lessons on those flavored condoms?" He smiled, winking at the brunet, his attitude back on track again.

The class stopped laughing and glared at Jeff with disapproving frowns.

They had fun when the blond shamelessly flirted with the teachers, but he started to get too sexual, normally with a male teacher, it stopped being funny and turned disgusting.

You see, homosexuality still wasn't accepted by the school. They just didn't bug Jeff about it because he was bi and they didn't want to face Jeff when he was pissed.

The others, well, they didn't get the same treatment as Jeff. Being tossed at dumpsters, slushy facials and constant beatings was a normal thing.

Jeff always tried to stop it, but there's only so much a person could do against most of the school.

"Jeff! Remember the conversation we had yesterday? I really don't want to send you to the principal," Nick alerted the blond softly.

"Whatever…" The teen shrugged and turned back to his random doodles.

After a few minutes of listening to the brunet, Jeff got bored and called over at Flint and Blaine, who looked at him confused.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I only figured out now that the song "Glad you Came" is super suggestive!" Jeff informed and Flint gave a small laugh.

"Really!"

"Nah…it's just the name" Flint shook his head with a smile.

"C'mon, sing it with me…_The sun goes down, the stars come out_," Jeff started and Blaine quickly joined him.

They sang the song quietly in their seats, big grins on their faces as they figured out what Jeff was saying.

"I understand that you think you already know everything, but could you three stop whispering back there? If you want to contribute something to the class, just speak up!" Nick called to the trio in the back of the room. The whispers had started softly but now they were singing a bit too loud.

"But Mr. Duval… We're glad you came," Jeff whined in a childish voice.

"Excuse me?" Nick raised a brow at that. Did he listen well or…

"Glad you came," Jeff repeated, a grin spreading on his face. Or the teacher didn't get what he was saying or he was trying not to understand it.

"What are you implying?" Jackpot!

Blaine sighed as he watched the teacher stumbling over his words and Jeff becoming too excited about it. "It's a song," he informed, looking at the teacher.

"Oh," Nick shook his head. Okay, that wasn't that bad. He had to thank Anderson for that after.

He got up and was about to start a new topic when Jeff spoke again.

"But if you insist, I'd gladly make you come," Jeff grinned, making Flint laugh and earning a punch in the arm from Blaine.

"And why is this pertinent for the class?" Nick rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"It isn't, we were just singing that," Jeff said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was kind of disappointed that the brunet wasn't affected by what he said.

"Then please shut up. If you want to ask something go ahead, but if you don't, please be quiet!" Nick warned the blond.

"I have a question!" Well, this isn't going to be good.

"Go ahead." Okay, whatever Jeff says now is your fault, Nick; you kind of set yourself up for that.

"Can one break another's prostrate?" Jeff asked casually, placing his head in his hands.

"Uhm… I don't know… Maybe…" Nick was quite taken aback by that question. It was a legitimate one, but it was Jeff that was asking it. So Nick was sure he was going to find something dirty in it.

"Want to find out?" He winked and leaned back on his chair.

Nick sighed with a small smile. "Okay Jeff, you had your moment, could you please shut up and let me continue with the class?" Nick controlled the blush from spreading from the back of this neck to his face so he could sound unimpressed and authoritarian.

But Jeff always caught the brunet's reactions and he saw the blush trying to pass unnoticed.

"Oh, but you do want to find out!" Jeff winked.

"Jeff, please," Nick asked, trying to not look straight into the blond's eyes, that might make him say something he would regret.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be a pain in the ass," Jeff pouted seductively.

"Ok, for every joke you make from now on, you'll get an extra hour in detention!" Nick pointed at Jeff and tried to gather back the attention from the class that had started to ignore Jeff and his shenanigans and were talking among themselves.

"Good, I'm a sucker for detention!" Jeff smiled. Genius!

"And you just earned two hours for that one," he warned Jeff.

"Wait… aren't you the teacher in charge of detention this month?"

"Uhm… yes…" Shit, Nick totally forgot about that.

"Why so eager to lock me in a classroom with you then? Not that I mind, I can be very creative with that and a few hours alone with you. Did you know that a ruler can make an excellent whip?" he suggested while licking his lips, which forced the brunet to use all his self control so he wouldn't jump right into the blond.

Wait, did he really think that?

"Okay, Sterling's comments aside, let's continue with the class, shall we?" Nick clapped his hands together to gather the attention of the classroom.

They continued calmly with the lecture, now about STD'S, in which everyone was participating excitedly, even Jeff, who sometimes still decided to throw a joke in the argument.

They were in a heated argument about the several effects of the STD'S when Jeff raised his arm politely.

"Mr. Duval!" he tried to call Nick's attention.

"What is it now, Sterling?" he was surprised that Jeff was actually raising his hand to ask a question, so he tried to ask it softly.

"How many jokes am I away from 69 hours?" Nick raised a brow and a small smile appeared in his lips.

"Really, the 69 joke?" He shook his head and kept going on with the class.

After ten minutes, the bell rang and everyone started to leave the classroom.

He was left alone in the room with Jeff. This was starting to become a habit.

"You're a bit slow packing up, you know that Jeff?" Nick got up from this chair and started to clean the whiteboard as Jeff got up from his seat and started to walk to the brunet. "People might… think…" he shrugged, his back turned to the boy.

"Might think that I finally got you?" Jeff whispered in the brunet's ear.

"We've been through this. They can think all that they want, you're not going to have your way with me!" he laughed, turning to the boy.

Jeff shook his head and simply stated "You're just playing hard to get, you'll cave in. All of them do!" he threatened seductively.

"I'm not playing hard to get. You're **not** gonna get me!" He whispered softly, his face inches away from Jeff, his breath ghosting in Jeff's nose.

Jeff shivered with the proximity. The brunet's lips looked so kissable and they were just an inch away. He only had to tilt his head and…

"Stop doing this and go pin after someone your own age Jeff." Nick stepped away from him and grabbed his bag, hooking it over his shoulder, walking pass him and leaving the classroom "You have a week of detention, starting this afternoon," he added as he left the class.

Jeff walked to the door, leaning in the frame, admiring the brunet's ass as he walked down the hallway. He licked his lips as the brunet looked at him one last time before turning left in the adjacent hallway.

* * *

><p>"Do you find this funny young man?" Mr. Sterling stormed through the secretary when he saw Jeff grinning.<p>

Mrs. Sterling, Jeff's mother, was following him with a disapproving expression on her face.

"Nope..." Jeff looked up at his father, a cocky grin on his lips.

Olivia Sterling gave content sight. Finally her boy was showing some Sterling worthy attitude.

"It is fucking hilarious," he continued. Jeff just loved to troll his parents, no matter the consequences.

"You little shit!" Joseph Sterling hissed as he raised his hand, about to strike on the blond, ignoring his wife's "Not here!" He only regained composure when the principal's door opened and the old man and the secretary came out. He fixed his shirt and extended a hand at the man "Good afternoon, Professor."

The principal took the hand and shook it. "Good afternoon, Mr. Sterling. It's a pity we always have to meet under these circumstances." He gave a small sigh.

"Yes, I am sorry too" he glanced at Jeff threateningly by the corner of his eye.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'fuck you'.

"Please, do come in!" Principal Johnes let Mr. Sterling pass by him and he shook his wife's hand as she did the same. "You're not coming in this time, Jeffrey," he added when he saw Jeff rising from his seat.

Jeff got up anyway. Of course he wasn't expecting to enter, since last time he called his father everything but father.

"Whatever, have fun!" he sang as he walked around the hall in the secretary. He was left alone with the redhead woman in charge of the secretary. Her name was Molly, he recalled, but she quickly grabbed her purse from behind her desk and gave Jeff a hard look.

"I'm going to eat, behave," she warned before she left him alone. Jeff got bored after few minutes and suddenly an idea came to him.

He looked around the room, to make sure he was alone and slowly walked behind the desk, whistling and acting like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

He quickly sat on the comfy chair behind it and entered the computer.

This is going to be way too easy!

He found the records in the documents and quickly went to the teacher's one; scrolling until he found the N.

He grinned when he saw Nicks name. "Jackpot!" He quickly scribbled his address and phone number and closed the tab, going back to sit on the sofa again.

As he leaned back into the couch and laughed, Molly entered the room again.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jeff just shook his head at her. "Nothing, nothing." He waved his hand at her as he slipped the paper in his pocket with his other hand.

She looked at him attentively, his fake innocent smile making no difference in her, before she gave up and went back to whatever she was doing.

Jeff patted his jeans' pocket. "Too easy," he whispered with a smile.

Thirty minutes passed in silence before the door opened again. His parents and the principal walked back outside.

"So, how many rest days?" Jeff grinned as he got up.

"You have a month of detention... Two hours every day! Just because the suspensions don't make you any damage," the principal informed him as he shook hands with the older Sterlings.

"Fun!" He rolled his eyes, looking upset.

Oh, but Jeff was far from upset. That meant the he was going to spend a month in detention with Nicholas Duval, most likely alone for most of the time. Nope, Jeff wasn't upset at all.

"Thank you once again, Professor Johnes!" Olivia thanked.

"As lovely as this is, I have detention today either way. Bye!" Jeff rolled his eyes "Since I lost a damn afternoon here doing shit," he said loud enough for everyone to hear him as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**I hope I'll post the next chapter more quickly, since it's already written :P**

**It would be awesome if you guys went and check my other fic "Not a Love Song" it is completely different from this one, but it's still Niff**

**So, tell me your thoughts about this chapter :D**

**Review :P**

**Love you all ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone :D**

**So how are you doing today?**

**I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for yesterday's prank, it was mean and I shouldn't have done it...I'm feeling really bad about it and I hope you guys still like me and read this...I promise to never do that again...I always go too far on pranks and I'm sorry**

**So as for the last chapter, that question about the prostrate...yeah I heard someone actually saying that to another guy...I swear to God, my classmates -'**

**So! A new chapter :) As I said before, it's a bit small but I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

><p>"You're late," Nick said as Jeff entered the detention room. The brunet was sitting on the teacher's desk, biting into a bright red apple.<p>

"Whatever, Duval, like I care about the damn time." Jeff looked at the brunet before sitting at the desk that was the furthest away from the teacher. This situation reminded him too much of one of his dreams.

"I've heard about what you did to the cafeteria wall," Nick said when the blond looked at him again. "It wasn't a smart move to write your name." He shrugged, smiling at the blond as he took another bite in the apple.

"You're right, it wasn't." Jeff smiled, looking down at his hands, which were laying on the desk.

The reason Jeff's parents were called to the principal's office, was that Jeff had decided it would be fun to start a food fight. Not really a food fight, but some random dude pushed Jeff too far and since he was suspended for kicking a guy last year, he decided to throw him the spaghetti in his plate at his face instead.

Everything escalated from there. But yes, he shouldn't have written his name in tomato sauce in one of the walls of the cafeteria.

"You seem like a really nice guy. Why do you have to be this cocky "rebel"?" Nick made air quotes at the word rebel.

Jeff was about to say something about using the word cocky, but restrained himself and shrugged with a grin. "Baby, I was born this way," he sang instead, making Nick laugh.

The kid had actually a good voice, apart from the slight huskiness from all the smoking. "I don't believe in any of that." Nick looked at the blond with a soft smile.

He just really wanted to know why the blond was like this.

"Why not?" Jeff raised a brow defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and locking his gaze with Nick.

"After you wrote that paper about Malfoy, it's hard to believe it," he said. Jeff pulled his lip ring in thought. Nick saw right through him and it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

He looked away from the warm hazel eyes of the brunet and looked outside through the open window. The weather was starting to get warm again and the sun was shining bright in the sky.

"The way you wrote about him was so… endearing," Nick continued when Jeff ignored him. "You wrote about him like… like you were him!" That sentence made Jeff's jaw tense and Nick gulped a bit when he saw Jeff's brown eyes showing some sort of emotion that he couldn't figure out.

"So what if I indentify with him? We're both sexy ass bitches and we own this damn place!" He suddenly got mad, just like yesterday.

Nick was so close to make a moss in the blond's mask and he wasn't going to stop now. "So, is your father a death eater too?" he asked.

To his surprise, Jeff didn't flip his shit; he was calm and looked up at the brunet, biting his lip.

"If I say yes, I have problems with my dad; will you please shut the fuck up about it?" Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe…" Nick smiled softly when he saw the blond relax a bit when that word came from his lips.

Jeff rolled his eyes and smiled, looking up at the brunet "Don't expect a heart filling, tear shedding story from me," he just warned.

Nick laughed. Jeff was actually nice when he wanted to be and his company was quite enjoyable. "Never expected that!" He raised his arms in defeat.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something else, but in that moment someone entered the classroom.

Some random jock entered and went straight to Nick, handing him a paper and quickly sat in a random desk, like he was used to that.

Nick sighed; he liked having a civilized conversation with Jeff. He got up and sat down behind the desk, stealing a glance at Jeff.

The blond saw and gave him a playful wink, making Nick shake his head with a smile.

Being bored and not being able to talk, Jeff took out his phone to find a text he hadn't seen yesterday.

It was from an unknown number and he raised a brow at that. He opened it and became even more confused. _"What's up cutie?" _ Who the hell had sent him that and how did they find his number?

He replied to the text with a simple; "Who the hell are you and how did you get my number?" He hit sent and threw his phone into his bag, leaning against the chair and whistling softly to the ceiling.

A few seconds after he sent the message, Nick's phone rang one time, but Jeff never even batted an eyelash at it. "And then we're the ones who can't have our phones on," he simply stated, not even aware of the coincidence.

Nick ignored him and took his phone from his jacket. When he saw who it was from, he looked at Jeff and blushed. Well, he didn't remember sending that.

He deleted the message and put the phone, now silent, back into his cardigan, trying to ignore what had just happened. At least Jeff didn't realize it was him.

The rest of detention hour went by in silence and when the last bell rang, the jock that had entered grabbed his stuff and left without a word and Jeff got up too, hooking his messenger bag on his shoulder.

"So, yeah, see you tomorrow!" He said and waved his hand softly at the brunet.

"See you, Jeffrey!" Nick said as he picked his own stuff and headed home.

* * *

><p>When Jeff turned off the motor of his bike, he knew he shouldn't have gone home.<p>

He took a deep breath and walked to his door step. The blond took his keys out of his back pocket, turning the lock slowly and hoping his arrival would go unnoticed.

But it didn't.

When he quietly closed the front door, something collided with him, slamming him against the door.

A gasp escaped his lungs when he fell on the floor. Jeff looked up through his lashes, finding his father red in anger.

"You little shit. You think you can embarrass the Sterling name this way?" He kicked Jeff in the stomach, making him bend over and hug himself into a ball. He had learned over the years that if he wanted to get over this quickly, he couldn't fight back. And right now, he didn't want to, he just wanted to get away from there.

"Stop!" Jeff begged, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Like I asked you, over and over again, to stop?" Joseph picked him up from his collar and slammed him against the wall, punching him in the eye.

"Please!" The tears ran freely down Jeff's cheeks now.

"Fuck you, little fag!" Joseph let his son go, just to take a step back to punch him over and over again on his stomach.

When Jeff's knees gave in and he fell on the ground shaking, the older blond thought it was enough and spat at the general direction of Jeff's curled figure.

Jeff stayed there for a few minutes, trying to gather his strength to get up. When he was finally able to at least sit down, his mother came from the living room and shook her head at him. She passed by the hall to the kitchen, completely ignoring her son's sobs.

That set something on Jeff. He picked himself up and walked to his motor bike outside and started it, heading somewhere.

He had to stop after a few minutes, his tears blurring his vision. He parked the bike and leaned again one of the trees on the sidewalk.

He hated feeling like this. Emotional, weak... He hated his father what he did to him. He just wanted everything to go away.

He cried for what seemed like hours and when he finally stopped, the sun was setting in the horizon. It was starting to get cold and Jeff didn't know what to do.

Well, he wasn't going back home, that's for sure. He didn't want to bug Blaine and Flint, who already did so much for him in the last years.

He was about to give up and just sleep in the woods when he remember the paper in his jeans. He took it and smiled weakly. That has to be enough for now.

* * *

><p>Nick closed the shower cap and stepped outside, quickly catching a towel from the holder to wrap around his waist.<p>

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, his wet locks slicked back.

Nick turned around to grab his clothes, but then slapped his forehead. He had forgotten them on his bedroom door knob. He took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the cold hallway.

"Wes," he called, tip toeing to the living room, trying not to wet the wooden floor with the water droplets falling from his body.

"Wes? Who was knocking on the door? Was it for me? Wes, goddamnit!" he called again, starting to get pissed at the other's unresponsiveness. He walked into the living room and found not Wes, but Jeff.

"Yep, it's for you!" Jeff, who was awkwardly sitting on the edge of the sofa, leaned back, opening his arms and putting them in the arm chairs, slowly crossing his legs. "'Sup hottie?" He winked and licked his lips at the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find my place," Nick almost screamed, looking at Jeff confused.

"I got bored in the secretary while my parents talked to the headmaster. Your record is really interesting. Skipped a few years and all," Jeff said while staring at Nick, trying not to trail the brunet's body with his eyes, something he was unsuccessful at, because the teacher was right in front of him, dripping water from his hair to his tanned body, with just a small towel hanging low in his waist.

Nick sensed the stare and the back of his neck started to burn, which luckily was covered by Nick's golden skin. He also wrapped a hand on the towel, to prevent it from falling in a random and inconvenient moment.

While trying to figure it out how to respond to the blond's lack of care for his private life, he noticed his left eye was swollen and slightly red. "Wait..." He narrowed his eyes to assess the damage better. "Is that a black eye?"

Jeff shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Nick got right to the point.

"No, wait!" Nick interrupted before Jeff could speak. "Let me get dress and think if I should call the police for invasion of property or take you to a damn hospital. Stay there!" He pointed at Jeff before turning his back on him and head to his room.

Jeff gave a small laugh. "Not that I can really go anywhere..." he mumbled under his breath, sure that Nick didn't listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think of this chapter!<strong>

**Next one will have a bit of angst, as you can see it build up in this chapter, but quickly inappropriate!Jeff will return so, don't worry :D**

**Any ideas as what is going to happen?**

**Review and yeah xD -kisses-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone :P How are you?**

**So, angst...Some at least. **

**It's not as good as I wanted, but I tried and I didn't want Jeff to get too sad and I hate to write sad Jeff and I think I rushed stuff a bit so yeah, sorry :P**

**I hope you enjoy it either way :)**

* * *

><p>"Where's Wes?" Nick asked when he entered the living room, pulling down the shirt he was trying to dress himself in.<p>

"He said something about Laura, dinner and not peaking into the bathroom," Jeff said, faking a deep thought, snapping at the last word, like he couldn't remember it. "The last one, I might have not followed." He winked with the hurt eye, regretting it right away. It hurt to have it open, but blinking was even more painful.

Nick raised a brow "I hope you're lying…" He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling extremely vulnerable.

Jeff shrugged, sitting up straight on the couch. "I am, but I was close to," Jeff warned with a soft smile. "But then you came here half naked so it wasn't necessary!" He licked his lips, hissing when his tongue ran over a cut.

Nick sighed when he saw the teen hurting himself, running both hands through his half wet hair. He then walked past Jeff, heading into the kitchen.

Jeff followed Nick with his eyes, confused. Where the hell was he going? "Duval?"

"I'm just getting you a pack of ice," he said from the kitchen, like he knew what the blond was going to ask.

Jeff let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. Wait, why am I acting like this?

When Nick came back from the kitchen, Jeff was sitting cross legged on the couch, playing with his hands in his lap.

Nick sighed, sat on the arm of the couch and made Jeff look up by lifting his chin. Then he placed the ice pack over his eye and grabbed his hand to place it over it. "Now spill it," Nick said.

"Spill what?" Jeff tried to look uninterested and clueless, but Nick saw right through him.

Nick got up and sat on the big couch, turning himself to Jeff. "You didn't come here just to say hi. Especially with a black eye," he pointed out.

Jeff pressed the ice pack closer to his eye. God that felt good. "I just thought that if I caught you in your house, away from everyone else, you'd finally give in!" Jeff grinned. "The black eye is just to make you more vulnerable towards me." Jeff shrugged.

"God Jeff, sometime I wonder where you get all your wit." Nick shook his head with a smile, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Well, it comes in pills," Jeff pointed out "They only sell it to good looking people, so you might be able to buy a few!"

Nick laughed. "C'mon Jeff, or you tell me why you're here and I might forget that you entered the school's computers or I'll have to kick you out," Nick said seriously. The boy had his fun, but now Nick really wanted to know why the boy was sitting in his couch, half beaten.

Jeff sighed and took the ice pack from his face. This was it. He was finally telling this guy why he was like this. After 3 years of hiding behind wit and easy jokes.

Before he could even stop himself from opening his mouth the words were already out. "Remember when I said I had problems with my family?" He looked up at Nick, his smile falling, being replaced by Jeff biting on his lip ring.

Nick nodded. He wasn't planning on speaking, just letting Jeff tell him everything, so he didn't encouraged the blond.

"Well, my father didn't like the idea of having a kid swinging both ways, so…" he took a deep breath. "He tried to beat the 'gay' out of me every now and then." He made air quotes.

"I was a nice kid. Straight A's, friendly, nice, shy even, but then my father decided not to attack me with punches and kicks, but with words." He hissed at the end, his father's words echoing in this mind, but he pushed them aside, he wasn't going to let Nick see _all _of him.

He took a glance at Nick, which nodded with a soft face, letting him know that it was okay to continue.

"He hit me where it hurt. That I was awkward, that nobody would ever love me 'cause I was nerdy and didn't like sports, besides the hockey I only played during the winter holidays, and I was only interested in music so he should have seen it coming." If Nick didn't know the blond better, he would say he was crying, but he knew Jeff would just say that it was because of the swelling in his eye.

"So yeah, I had to protect myself from the outside world," Jeff continued. "This came out of it." He gave a shaky laugh and pointed at himself "Unloved, bastard, bad boy Jeff Sterling!"

"His excuse to beat me this time was that I was embarrassing the Sterling name… again…" He said the next words full of venom, slowly and quietly. "And he still tries to keep the appearances up, just like my mom that ignores my cries for help. Those assholes!" Jeff pulled his hair in frustration.

Nick digested all the things Jeff had just told him.

He knew something should have gone wrong in Jeff's past life, but he wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry…" Nick mumbled after a while. He didn't know what to say more. Jeff looked like he needed a hug, but he just couldn't reach over him and wrap his arms around his shoulder.

"I don't need your pity!" he said, not to coldly, but just enough to make his point across.

Nick nodded, looking back to his lap. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted the blond to be happy, so he could just see that genuine smile he caught a glimpse of earlier. Or even a playful smirk, he just wanted Jeff to feel better.

"Uhm, Nick?" Jeff asked, worrying his lower lip in his teeth and looking down at his intertwined hands.

"What?" Nick asked softly, not yet sure of how the blond could react. He didn't want to make the atmosphere darker than it already was.

Jeff sighed, like it hurt him asking something like that "Can I crash here? I mean, I'm not sure if going home now is…"

"Yes, of course you can!" Nick interrupted hastily, then shutting up when he said that overly excited. Okay, now he was just making a fool out of himself.

Jeff gave him a small smile "Thank you," he said before turning his attention back to his hands.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Nick asked a few seconds in silence, making the blond raise a brow at him.

"So, we get over this and watch a movie?" Jeff asked, a small smile twitching the corner of his lips.

"If you want to?" Nick got up and started walking back to the bedroom's hallway. He knew Jeff would like to forget the conversation he had just had.

"Yes, sure. Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Nick leaving, getting up too.

"Grabbing a pillow and a blanket!" He quickly grabbed them from inside the hallway's closet "Unless you want to sleep on the floor or something!" he shrugged, throwing them onto Jeff's arms when he came into the living room.

The blond grabbed it and threw them to the couch behind him. "I was hoping to sleep with you!" He pouted childishly at Nick "Because I'm sad and you want to cuddle me." He laughed when he saw Nick shaking his head, slightly confused. "I'm kidding," he said when Nick didn't react, shaking his hands in the air for emphasis.

At that Nick laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "For a second I thought I was having a conversation with a 5 year old!"

"Unless you want to... The cuddle comes with extra treatments but I'm sure you don't mind!" Jeff winked and flopped down on the couch. "I'm hungry," he stated, tasting his mouth.

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm making pizza or something, choose the movie from that shelf." He pointed at the shelf that was filled with movie cases and then passed by Jeff to go to the kitchen.

"You never said no to the cuddling!" Jeff called as he started to read the tittles on the plastic cases.

"No cuddling," Nick said from the kitchen, immediately followed by the sound of a microwave being turned on.

Jeff laughed and picked out; "X-Men: First Class" from between "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and "Rolling Stones: The Concert"

Jeff found the DVD player and put the movie on, stopping it as he waited for the brunet to come back from the kitchen.

Five minutes after that, Jeff heard the microwave click and the smell of pizza reached his nose. God, he really was hungry.

Nick came in a minute after, two plates of pizza and a bottle of coke in his hands "Dinner's ready," Nick joked with an annoying voice. "For today's meal, we have delicious frozen, supermarket pizza and a fresh coke!" He sat on the couch, putting the thing in the coffee table in front of him.

Nick patted the spot next to him. "Come here!"

Jeff laughed and sat next to Nick, their shoulders bumping slightly against each other. Nick rolled his eyes fondly and pushed Jeff off him slightly.

Jeff didn't even wait for the movie to properly start to start to dig in the food. It wasn't real Italian pizza, but he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was sure he could eat a horse right now.

Halfway through the film both of them had left their plates empty and were watching the film attentively, with Jeff cracking some jokes throughout the movie. Also saying that the cast was the gayest and the hottest.

When the movie was entering in its last scenes, Jeff, who had fallen asleep, was moving in his sleep and ended up resting his head against Nick's soft shoulders.

Nick jumped a bit at the contact, but smiled when he saw the blond sleeping deeply.

He looked peaceful, even though he had stress wrinkles in his forehead.

Nick took a deep breath and before he could even fight himself, he wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders.

The blond snuggled his head into the smaller male's shoulder in his sleep, giving a content sigh.

The breath that Nick had been holding came out when he felt the boy relax into his touch. He smiled fondly at the blond before turning his attention back to the movie, running his hand softly through Jeff's soft hair.

He didn't care how intimate his actions were, he just knew Jeff needed some comfort and he wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

The movie ended a few minutes after, Nick was feeling extremely tired and sleepy and he just wanted to crash on his bed.

But as he watched Jeff fall into a deep slumber he wondered if he should stay in the couch with him, holding him, protecting him.

He sighed before laying the blond on the couch, wrapping a blanket around his body and tucking the hair that was falling on his face behind his ear.

He glanced one last time at the blond, who started to turn and mumble in his sleep, before turning off the television and going to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Wes didn't know what to expect when he opened the door of his apartment. He mentally made bets. Were they fucking in the living room or in the bedroom? Or maybe the kitchen? That's it! The kitchen!<p>

Or no… That way I can't eat there anymore

He then shook his head. Nick would never do that. He had a nice head on his shoulders; he wouldn't cave into the temptation of the boy, who Wes found extremely endearing and charming when they met earlier today.

Okay, now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't cool leaving Jeff alone while Nick was showering. Oh well, what's the worst that could have happened?

Let's find out!

He opened the door slowly, expecting to see light coming from inside, but he found the apartment in complete darkness.

He took of his jacket and put it on the hanger, then throwing his keys into the bowl. He walked through the dark, silent living room, trying not to make any noise to wake Nick up.

He reached the hall when he heard a whimper coming from his couch. He turned on the hall lights as he turned to the sound, finding Jeff rolling on the couch, his face turned into a restless frown.

"He's been like that since he fell asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake him," Nick called from the doorway he was leaning against.

Wes turned to him and gave him a tired smile. "For a second I thought he was sleeping with you… Is everything okay with him?" he half whispered.

"Funny, Wes!" Nick rolled his eyes. "Not really, but it could have been worse. I had to let him crash here, he couldn't really come home," he said, looking at the blond, who was mumbling nonsense.

Wes nodded and walked past Nick. "Goodnight," he called.

Nick sighed one more time at the blond and followed Wes, going to his room. "Goodnight Wes!"

* * *

><p>Nick couldn't sleep. He had been up since 3 a.m. and just couldn't fall back to sleep.<p>

He thought about the blond sleeping in his living room. He knew he couldn't feel bad for him, but it had hurt him to see the blond so helpless.

His active brain starting to wander off and Nick was now thinking about Jeff's proposition earlier.

He started to think how would feel to have Jeff next to him, under the covers, their bodies warm and tangled together.

He closed his eyes. Jeff's lips kissing down his neck and chest and their bodies pressed together…

**Okay!**

Nick got up from bed and went to the kitchen. He was thirsty and it would bring it out of his thoughts, since he couldn't really trust himself with the blond in his house.

He passed by Jeff, that must have woken up earlier and stripped of his clothes, since he was now half off the couch, only in his boxers.

Dead kitties, dead puppies, Nick though as he walked to the kitchen and took out a fresh water bottle from the fridge.

When we walked back to his room a soft voice calling, brought him out of it and Nick jumped slightly.

"I could take care of it," Jeff said with a sleepy smirk on his lips. He yawned and snuggled into the blanket, his gaze still on Nick.

Nick looked down. Shit. He shouldn't really leave his bedroom with half of an erection, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Go to sleep Jeff," he said, turning off all the lights.

"Night, Nicky," Jeff yawned again, closing his eyes slowly. He wasn't even half awake when he talked.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Nicholas," Wes said cheerfully, before opening the kitchen blinds. He only did that when Nick woke up and came to grab breakfast, by habit mostly.<p>

When he turned back to Nick and saw him spreading butter on a piece of bread, his attention turned to the yawning blond at the doorstep. He chuckled "Doesn't he own a shirt or something?" He looked at a confused Nick and shook his head, then grabbing his cup of coffee to see what was going to happen, leaning against the window.

Nick looked at where Wes had been looking before and found Jeff yawning and stretching his back. That also made Jeff's bruises on his chest and stomach more noticeable. He felt bad for him, the red marks staining his pure white skin. But just for a second.

Did Nick mention he was only dressed in his bright blue boxers?

No?

Well, he was and if Nick hadn't pushed him back to the living room with a; "Put your damn shirt on," and if Wes hadn't been there, Nick would have Jeff already pinned to a wall.

"This kid isn't real!" Wes laughed when Nick returned with his face in a frown, Nick's morning grumpiness showing. Apparently he didn't notice the bruises. If he did, he didn't ask anything.

"Don't you say," he said sarcastically, grabbing the buttered bread and taking a bite of it.

When Jeff returned to the kitchen he was fully awake and had a white shirt on, that was still too short to cover anything below the waistband of his boxers.

When Nick peaked over his shoulder to see if Jeff had done what he was told to, but he quickly returned to his bread with a groan. He had seen the blond with only a towel on his waist, but the white cloth wasn't as revealing as what he was wearing now. He could clearly make out the outline of his... "What is it Wesley?" he asked with a glare when he saw the Asian laugh.

"Nothing, nothing!" he sang and when Nick continued to eat in his corner, he winked at Jeff and shook his head. He had caught the blond checking his best friend's ass shamelessly.

Nick took a deep breath. He knew he could keep his gaze out of Jeff's well endowed uhm... middle... "You can grab a piece of bread and a cup of coffee." He turned to the blond that was still standing awkwardly at the door.

"You can also use my bathroom to take a shower. I already had one, so..." Wes offered.

"Thank you, but there's no need." Jeff grinned at the Asian. "P.E is my first period today anyway..." Both Wes and Nick nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Nick finished his food and put his things in the sink. "I'm gonna have a bath," Nick said more brightly, his humor starting to get lighter.

He passed by Jeff with a smile and headed to his room.

"Want me to join you?" Jeff asked with a smirk, leaning on the door frame and following the brunet's back as he walked down the hallway.

"You're still in my house, I can kick you out at any time, Jeffrey," he said, not looking back at the blond, but he knew that he was smiling

"At least I tried." He shrugged and retreated to the kitchen, finding the older man laughing as he washed the dishes.

"It's hilarious to see you two interacting..." He shook his head and looked at the blond, scrubbing a mug with his hands. "But I'm curious, why Nick?" He was about to give the "father" lecture to the blond and was trying to keep the conversation light between the two of them.

He closed the sink tap when he finished and cleaned his hands on a piece of cloth hanging on the cupboard above.

The blond didn't even think before he answered. "Why not?" He shrugged.

"I bet there's a lot of good looking guys of your age, that you can go after. So, why Nick?' he asked again.

Jeff smiled, seeing what the man before him was trying to do. "Nick's hot as any other guy in there, if not hotter. Besides, I'm pretty sure I fucked every single guy in my school. The ones that I go after at least," he informed Wes, feeling sick right after. Where he normally bragged about his sexual conquers, he now felt useless as he told that to Nick's best friend. Fucking Nick and the spell he had on Jeff, without even knowing.

Wes shook his head. "It's not a good thing to brag about," he sighed. "Nick isn't going to cave in, but he's starting to doubt himself. He really doesn't want to lose his job." Wes bit his lower lip as the blond thought for a second.

"I know how this works. I'm not going to tell anyone..." Jeff smiled as he crossed his heart.

Wes gave a tired smile and shook his head "That's not the point. Nick will not be able to cope with that crime... But I guess you won't stop until you get him, right?" He looked right into Jeff's eyes, making the blond uncomfortable.

Jeff nodded, silent. "I have to try, you know?" he asked softly. But why? Why did have to try to get Nick? What was that special about the brunet that he had to get him, no matter the consequences? It wasn't about Nick being good looking anymore.

Wes saw Jeff's troubled expression show and probably understood it more than the blond himself. Well, he couldn't do much about it now... Just wait for the blond to understand his feelings. "Just wait until you're 18 okay?" Wes asked with a smile. He walked to Jeff, tapping his hand on the blond's shoulder. "And put some pants on, your dick is distracting, even for me." He laughed and started to walk to his room.

Jeff also laughed and looked down. Ha! Nick must have been super uncomfortable with him like that. Oh well, at least he knows what to expect from him. Jeff shook his head and finished his coffee and bread, before going to the living room and dressing his black skinny jeans that were lying on the back of the couch.

He walked to the mirror near the entrance door to assess his face. His eye's swelling was much better, but it was still in a bright red color. Well, at least he could see.

A few minutes after that and all three were ready and walking outside, Jeff playing with the keys of his bike, silently listening to Wes's story about last night and his girlfriend, laughing at Nick's replies. The brunet was overly excited about Wes's relationship and it was just adorable.

Jeff thanked Nick and Wes for the hospitality as he hoped on his bike. He shook Wes's hand and waved at Nick with a "See you in detention".

"Don't say anything," Nick warned Wes when he saw that the Asian noticed his too cheery smile.

Wes just laughed and patted Nick's back. "I don't need to!"

* * *

><p>Jeff walked to the detention room with a smile on his lips. He could never admit it, but he actually enjoyed the presence of Nick around him.<p>

The way Nick was interested in Jeff, in his life, made the blond think that maybe, maybe he cared for him, that maybe he had another friend in Nick, only a bit different kind of friendship he had with Blaine and Flint.

Since he was going for the friendship, he had to stop trying to get into his pants. Or even think about that.

But it was going to be hard and Jeff knew it. He had to stop thinking how nice the brunet's lips must taste or how it would feel like having those soft, warm hands roam his body.

He was playing with the zipper of his coat, so he didn't even noticed the boy at the door of the room, only acknowledging his presence when he voided his path, making the blond gasp when he collide against a body.

He looked up, waiting to find Nick smiling at him, but instead he found Josh grinning down at him, because he was still a bit taller than Jeff.

"Josh?" Jeff was surprised to find the boy he met at the dance studio at his school.

Even before Jeff had the time to duck away, Josh had already pressed their lips together, his hands tangling in Jeff's hair.

Jeff couldn't say that he was the best kisser that exists, but it certainly wasn't Josh.

Yes, the sex was good, great even, but the kiss was just messy, too much teeth and spit going on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff pushed the taller brunet away from him.

He grinned as he played with the loops in Jeff's jeans. "I told you I was new and I kept seeing your face today, but I never got to talk to you. Care to show me around again?" he said seductively.

Jeff slapped his hands away and looked at him, incredulous. "You're not supposed to be here," he said, a bit strangled. "You're not supposed to be here!" Jeff ran a hand through his hair. Josh wasn't supposed to be here. Josh was just a one night stand that should have stayed in that dance studio, not hanging around in school.

Jeff never got involved with someone as vile and mean as him, and doing that with Josh was a bad idea. Not only did the tall brunet look like he could fuck shit up, he couldn't have him around Nick.

Speaking of Nick…

"Boys!" Nick came to the door to call Jeff inside.

He shouldn't have been eavesdropping on them, but the door was open and they weren't actually whispering.

"Jeff needs to get inside, you can leave now," he said, half-glaring at the taller boy, who just smirked down at Nick and nodded.

"Sure," he said, slapping Jeff's butt, who was trying to walk inside unnoticed to Josh. "See ya gorgeous," he called before Nick 'accidentally' closed to door on his nose.

"Boyfriend?" Nick said as Jeff flopped down on the seat in front of his desk with a sigh. He didn't mean to say it so coldly, but he was feeling a bit jealous. Not that he was ever admitting that.

"No, just some random guy I shouldn't have fucked," he said, sighing and taking out his phone. "Why, jealous?" He gave a hearty laugh as he ran through the messages on his phone.

"You wish Jeff!" Nick also laughed, but it was more forced. Gosh Nicholas, take control of yourself.

Jeff smiled, still not looking at Nick. "Can I ask you a favor?" he asked all of a sudden, looking up to find Nick sitting on his desk, right in front of him.

Nick shrugged and turned his attention back to the documents he was filling in.

"Can I crash in?" Jeff asked softly. He really didn't want to be a burden and just asking him that make him feel weak.

Nick raised a brow and looked at Jeff, finding him with puppy dog eyes "Why should I let you do that?"

Before he could even finish that sentence, Jeff had already thrown him his cell phone.

Nick gave a confused look and Jeff just pointed to the cell phone in the brunet's hands.

Nick looked down and read the text that was sent by Jeff's mother, or at least he hoped "Bitchy Mother" was her. He understood, then nodded and with a smile he turned to Jeff. "Sure, anytime!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it :D<strong>

**Review button is there if you want to review it :P Thank you so much for reading it 3 I love you guys:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the time it took me to update this! I took forever and my beta had a few problems with her e-mail and yeah**

**But now it's here!**

**You can't fathom how excited I am because you guys like the fic and how I'm pratically finishing it...even though I have to post more 6 chapters I only have to write no10 and 11 and then I'm done :O**

**Thank you guys for joining me in this crazy journey 3**

**Now, enjoy chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Your mother?" Nick asked, giving the cell phone back to Jeff. Jeff nodded as he took the phone back<p>

"As you can see, she's really nice. 'Come home and you won't be able to get up that quickly'." He rolled his eyes and put the phone in his pocket. "Thanks for everything, Duval. It's really hard for me to say it, but thank you. I would have stayed in the hoods if I hadn't stolen your address" He leaned back on the chair and eyed Nick, who had returned his attention to whatever he was scribbling on before, humming with a smile as he listened the blond speaking.

"You shouldn't make this habit, Jeff!" he warned, placing his pen on his ear.

"I will not," Jeff reassured, sitting straight up again on his chair.

Nick laughed at Jeff's seriousness "I'm kidding! As long as you need a sofa to sleep on, mine is always available."

"Good… Thanks," He smiled softly and started to take out his notebooks from inside his messenger bag.

Nick hesitated a bit before asking, chewing on his bottom lip "What about yesterday?"

"What about it?" Jeff asked, not taking his eyes from what he was doing "I'll forget you denied a blow job and try again," he said casually.

Nick frowned and didn't say anything; sighing after a few silent seconds and turning back to his stuff.

"Can we just pretend I didn't say anything?" Jeff said quietly after a few silent minutes "I don't need pity from anyone!"

Nick sighed and looked over at the blond, who was looking at his notebook with a blank expression "I don't pity you Jeff! I just care about you..."

"Why would you? Not even my parents care, so why would you?" Jeff interrupted, finally lifting his gaze at the brunet "If the people that should love my by default don't, then why do you, a complete stranger until a month ago, care?"

Nick didn't know, or even dreamt of that "by default" not only meant his parents, but himself too. Jeff seemed confident, cocky and secure. But inside, deep under his masks, Jeff was just a scared boy that wanted his parents to love him and have a normal life. There were insecurities and fears that he didn't want to come back to the surface, but they were awakening because Nick just couldn't leave him alone.

But along with those feelings, there was something pulling the blond towards Nick; a sense of security he never had before and Jeff was scared. He didn't want to become attached; at least that was what he thought.

"Jeff…" It came out as a soft sigh. Nick got up from his seat and sat on Jeff's desk, tilting his head up again, finding Jeff with a frown "I don't pity you, I just think you deserve better than that. You are so different than you think you are!"

Jeff pushed Nick's hand away, his frown deeper as he looked over at the brunet "You don't know me!"

"Stop, Jeff! Stop trying to shield yourself from everyone." Nick grabbed Jeff's shoulders and shook him a bit "You look amazing when you smile, genuinely! Do that more often and you'll see things will get a bit better!" Nick said those words before he could even assess what he was thinking.

Well, it was true and it was out there, no taking it back now.

Jeff gave a trying smile at that and shook his head, turning his attention back to his homework, pushing the brunet of his desk slightly.

"See? Much better," Nick said with a wide grin as he sat back again on his seat.

"Shut up," Jeff said, trying to control the twitching on the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Nick got home after a few meetings with the rest of the English department, he wasn't expecting Jeff to be in his kitchen, hissing in pain, his arm half inside the sink.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Nick let his bag fall on the ground by the entrance and took of his jacket quickly before almost running to the kitchen.

Wes moved into Nick's sight, he had a big piece of cotton drenched in alcohol in his hand "Blondie here went home to get clothes," He ran the piece of cotton down Jeff's forearm, making the blond hide his head in his shoulder and hiss again.

Jeff was sitting in a bench in front of the sink, one hand in a thigh grip in his knee and his other arm outstretched in the sink. He had his head covered by his shoulder, where he was trying to hide his expression.

"Are you out of your mind asshole?" Nick hit him up upside the head, the grabbing his shoulder when he saw the bloody gash in Jeff's forearm. Even with not much blood it looked deep "Did your father do this to you?" Nick asked, concerned.

Jeff shook his head, still not looking at Nick, but it was Wes who answered "Blondie over here thought it was easier to get into the house if he climbed through the tree in front of his bedroom window," Wes shook his head and threw the bloody piece of cotton into the bin as he shook his head. "It looks bad because it's an irregular cut but it's not that deep."

"I was fine until I got out and misplaced my foot!" Jeff whined, his voice muffled by his skin.

Nick rolled his eyes and took another piece of cotton, but this time he soaked it with Iodine. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You go home, playing with your luck?" Nick shook his head and took Jeff's arm, half dead inside the sink, softly applying the red healer to his cut.

"I'm sorry okay!" Jeff finally raised his head and looked at Nick, saying that like he had already said it countless times before to Wes "I just didn't want to ask you guys for anything more. I just went for some clean clothes and towels and personal stuff."

When Nick finished taking care of the wound, Wes, who was leaning against the window to watching the scene, threw Nick a roll of gaze, which Nick caught and started to cove Jeff's wound.

"Hell Jeff, you didn't need to get home! If I say you can stay here, it includes stuff too! You can just ask and we give it to you!" he wrapped it up tightly around Jeff's forearm, his attention then went to Jeff's hair, which had a small branch hanging from it.

Nick sighed and took it off, throwing it to the sink, turning on the water so the blood and dirt could go down the drain.

Jeff looked at Nick with a soft expression, a slight blush creeping to his neck when Nick wrapped the gaze around his arm and took the small branch out of his hair "Thank you," he said quietly, looking down at his arm, touching the fabric of the gaze.

Nick was looking at Jeff, so in deep thought that didn't even realized what the boy said. It was Wes who said something, rolling his eyes fondly at Nick's expression "It's okay kiddo! Anytime."

Nick snapped out of it and agreed "Yes, anytime!" Jeff gave a soft smile at Nick's words.

* * *

><p>After that, Jeff didn't look like himself in the following week, at least not in Nick's classes.<p>

He had always his hand up in the air, always trying to participate in class in a civilized way, even thought he always had his "Jeff" moments, to which Nick always responded with a smile on his face and a "Keep quiet Jeff or no food for dinner".

It's funny how everyone thought it was a random threat, but Jeff knew Nick was serious about it. He knew, he spent a dinnerless night to prove it.

Jeff life was so different too.

He had become calmer than usual. He wouldn't snap at everybody, even if he still had his little fights with the football team, but those he just couldn't help. The jocks were the ones that always _tried_ to bully him.

Even Blaine and Flint saw something different in him. He looked more cheerful, brighter. They always joked that Duval had brainwashed him, but they didn't knew that that's how Jeff really felt.

He felt so different and foreign, like he wasn't himself anymore. But he felt happier, like he was so many years ago or when he hung out with Blaine and Flint, he now had that feeling of blissfulness 24/7 and he was starting to enjoy it.

Nick saw that change in Jeff. How he walked around with a genuine smile every now and then and not just that sly grin on his lips.

The brunet liked to think that maybe he was the reason for that smile. He knew he wasn't, but it made him feel better about himself, that helping the blond with his life had turned Jeff into a better person.

But Nick didn't know how to feel anymore.

He wanted to help Jeff through that problem with his parents and be a friend for him, but sometimes, when Jeff licked his lips, pulled his lip ring in thought or just slept in _his_ living room in his underwear he just wanted to jump on his bones.

Those urges were starting to annoy Nick. They were fine in the privacy of his room where he could _deal_ with them, but when they happened in Nick's every-day life, it just got extremely awkward.

It was even worse when Jeff didn't intent to do that to Nick or even realized what was going through Nick's head.

"I want to change…" Jeff said after a few minutes in silence. Once again they were alone in that damn detention room.

"Just behave correctly then," Nick laughed and moved his attention from the tests he was correcting to Jeff, who was playing with his bangs and giving him a "are you fucking kidding me Duval?" look.

"Funny," He said sarcastically, before lifting his eyes to his bangs, pulling slightly "I was talking about my appearance, dweeb! Maybe I should dye it black or dark brown," he said casually.

"Uhm…sure," Nick said to please Jeff. And himself. A brunet Jeff would be so hot!

**Jesus, Nick! Concentrate on the tests!**

"Or maybe ditch the lip ring and get a tongue piercing!" He stuck his tongue out playfully when Nick looked at him with a strange, confused expression.

Breathe, Nick, breathe. Don't think about his tongue exploring your body, or the cold metal running down your chest or your tongues tangled together.

"Why would you want to mutilate your body even more?" Nick tried to act cool as he answered Jeff.

The blond shrugged and scribbled on his Geography homework, "I don't know. I just want to do something drastic!" He shrugged again, turning his attention fully to the homework he was doing.

Nick shivered for a second and crossed his legs awkwardly. The thing about it wasn't that he had a boner in the middle of detention with the guy who gave him said boner. It was that _that _wasn't Jeff's intention, and if it was, he was pretty uninterested by it.

Nick was starting to get more and more frustrated by the passing days. Now it was Nick trying to catch Jeff's attention, flirting with him and hoping he would flirt back. He was trying to catch the attention of an oblivious teenager.

Oh, but then we had the times where Jeff was pretty aware of what he was doing to Nick.

It was a Friday and he only had that hour of detention, then he could go and rest for the rest of the day. He didn't know if Jeff was spending the weekend there, but now it was the last of his worries.

He was walking down the hallway that led to the classroom when he started to hear singing a beat coming from inside the classroom.

Great, now he was singing? Does he want to give me a stroke or something?

He got closer to the classroom, trying to make out the lyrics, but he found that the beat was strange, like someone was beat boxing it. Is he singing a capella?

He was not wrong, and when Nick reached the door frame, he became aware of what Jeff, Blaine and Flint were singing. Lovely, the Trouble Trio in a classroom, with him…

**Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**

Blaine gave that strangled scream the Rod Stewart gives in the end of that sentence and Nick was actually impressed with the kid's voice. But were all of them goddamn singers?

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<strong>

None of them realized Nick was watching, or Jeff wouldn't have got on top of a desk and rolling his hips at the beat Flint was giving him. Or maybe he would.

Blaine took the next few lines, walking around the table Jeff was dancing on, twirling and laughing at Jeff's antics.

**He's acting shy looking for an answer  
>Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further**

Blaine made Flint get up from his chair and dance too.

**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment<br>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant**

Jeff took the next few lines, jumping down from the desk and dancing around Blaine and Flint, that were backing him with vocals.

As he twirled, he stopped right in front of the door, noticing Nick staring at him with a glassy expression. Jeff smirked, pulling Nick by his arms and leading him near Flint and Blaine.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<strong>

Jeff wasn't expecting Nick to sing the next part, but apparently, by Nick's expression, neither did he.

**His heart's beating like a drum  
>'Cause at last he's got his girl home<br>Relax, baby, now we are alone**

Jeff's jaw was probably on the ground when he heard Nick singing. It was low and soft and gosh!

Blaine laughed when he saw that Jeff wasn't going to sing the next part, from the way we was looking at the teacher, so he took care of the last lines

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<strong>

When they finished Nick, who was truly impressed by their skills, clapped "Great cover, guys! Why don't you join the Glee club or something?"

Flint laughed and sat back on his chair "Can you see us three in a choir?" He raised an eyebrow at the teacher.

Nick sighed "You're right… But you all got talent, you should explore it," he said, sitting down on the teacher's seat.

"Flint just beatboxes as a hobby, Jeffie there prefers to dance and I'm no star quality," Blaine said, flopping down in the desk to Flint.

"But honestly you guys are really good!" Nick nodded again.

"We know," Jeff said with a smirk.

The blond spent the rest of the detention hour watching how Nick talked to his friends.

He reprehended them when they told him why they were there, but the conversation stayed light, with them chatting about football or whatever and making small jokes.

Jeff smiled, turning back to his homework, shaking his head at the others' antics.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys liked it, and reviews are like drugs to me, so if you could please leave some feedback it would be awesome ^^<strong>

**I love you guys *hugs***


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here's chapter 10 :D I hope you guys are enjoying this and we're heading towards the end (only 5 more chapter) so I really hope you think this is the way things should happen :D**

**Jeff turns 18 in this one and he decided to go out with Blaine and Flint...**

**Good reading! :P**

* * *

><p>Jeff reached the park bench where Flint and Blaine were sitting on. He jumped over it and sat down between them with a grin. "'Sup assholes," Jeff sang, wrapping his arms around them.<p>

Blaine and Flint shook their heads with a smile and patted the blond's back.

The day was bright, but the strong light and warm sunbeams couldn't even compare to Jeff's mood.

"I'm gonna let that insult pass, because it's your birthday." Blaine hit Jeff upside the head. "Happy Birthday Jeff!" he congratulated him, patting his shoulder.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, blondie!" Flint did the same, a toothy smile on his lips.

"Here." Blaine struggled to take something out of his jacket, grinning when he was able to. He held out his clenched hand, it was wrapped tightly around something. "I know I can't make you stop smoking, so why shouldn't I at least class it up?" Blaine extended his hand and opened it in front of Jeff.

Jeff's brow shot up at Blaine's actions, but a smirk came to his lips when the short brunet opened his hand, revealing a shiny, silver square. The lighter, adorned with waves, had 'Sterling' incrusted in black ink on one of its sides. It was beautiful, elegant and simple.  
>"Wow, Blaine!" The blond was really impressed with the other's present.<p>

He never thought that Blaine could give him not only something so pretty, but actually providing for his addiction. "Thanks man!" Jeff snatched the silver lighter from Blaine's and pulled him for a hug, before appreciating the object more closely.

"It's your 18th birthday. It had to be something special." Blaine laughed and leaned back on the bench, watching the blond play with his new toy.

Jeff took out a cigar from his leather jacket and put it on his mouth, lighting it for the first time the new lighter. He took a few gulfs of breath and blew the smoke upwards. "Awesome," he said to Blaine. "Thanks man, I mean it," he smiled.

"Just don't blow smoke into my face," Blaine mocked, covering his face with his hands, earning a playful punch from Jeff.

"Calm down ladies!" Flint called from the other side of Jeff. "I know my present isn't as pretty as Blaine's," he winked towards the smaller boy. "But I think it's gonna be very useful!" He took a card from his front pocket and handed it to Jeff. "So you don't have to sneak your way in!"

Jeff took the card and looked down at it, finding another Jeff smirking at him. A fake I.D. "It is!" He hugged the other "And it's just as awesome as Blaine's," he said, looking more attentively at the card.

"Guess who's going down to 'Sunrise' tonight?" Jeff joked and wiggled his eyebrows, making the other boys laugh.

"Night at 'Sunrise' WOO!" Flint cheered, high-fiving Jeff.

* * *

><p>"Hey Laura," Nick greeted as he opened the door and found Wes's petite brunette girlfriend smiling at him.<p>

"Hi Nick." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders, giving him a warm hug.

"So, what's up?" Nick quickly hugged her back and stepped aside so she could get inside the house.

"Nothing much, just tired from work," he said with a sigh, taking of her jacket, hanging it on the hooks beside the wooden door.

Laura, as Wes and himself, was teacher, only she taught kindergarten and they taught high school.

"I imagine," Nick agreed "Working with children must be exhausting!"

"As much as teenagers are," she said as she sat down on a couch in the living room, Nick taking a seat in front of her.

"That's true," Nick said with a laugh.

"So!" She clapped her hands together and leaned forward. "I came here to invite you and Wes for a night out."

"Did someone say Wes?" The Asian said as he entered the living room, fully dressed but with his hair still wet. He walked to his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips and Nick grinned at them. They were so cute!

"What were you saying about a party?" Wes asked and sat next to her, intertwining their fingers together.

"Well," she continued. "We all need to chill a bit and I've heard about this club called 'Sunrise'-,"

"I've been to 'Sunrise'," Wes added with a smile and Laura rolled her eyes affectionately towards him.

"Yeah babe, you're really cool because you hang out in clubs," she mocked, making Nick laugh.

"You think that's funny Nickles?" Wes said, sending a threatening glare towards the brunet, who just frowned at the Asian because of the pet name.

"Screw you, Wessy," he mocked.

"Okay boys! It looks like I'm back in class again…" Laura sighed and shook her head at the boys.

"Whatever Nick, I'm in!" He turned to his girlfriend, who gave an excited nod.

"You, Nick?" she asked turning to the brunet, who was chewing on his bottom lip.

Should he go? He hadn't been in a club for ages and he was going to be the third wheel of the adorableness that Wes and Laura were. He sighed softly and shrugged "If I'm not gonna be the third wheel, then yes." He turned to Wes, who was normally the one who made things awkward.

"You can invite Dianna, isn't that her name?" Wes thought about it for a second "Yes, Dianna!" he nodded towards Nick.

"I'm _gay_, Wesley," he told the other, like he didn't even knew that, punctuating the word slowly.

Wes snorted and shook his head. "I know, Nick, but she's your friend. She might like to go out, as a friend," he added again when he saw the look was giving him.

"I kind of agree with Wes, and you know it's hard for me to say that," Laura smiled and nodded.

Nick sighed and took out his phone. "So, tonight at, maybe 9?" Nick looked at Laura who nodded. "Okay, let me call her." He clicked on her icon and invited her to the club.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, let's dance," Nick whined to the other three, several shots already on his blood stream.<p>

"Nick, you're such a kid!" Wes shook his head and got up, pulling Laura with him. "Me and Laura are going outside, it's too damn hot here!" He patted Nick's shoulder and brought Laura behind him who shot Nick a small apologetic look.

"So, you're in, Dianna?" He turned to redhead, dressed with thigh black skinny jeans and a light blue blouse, which looked great with the bright red hair.

Another thing about Nick when he's drunk; He acts like a whining, annoying kid. Now was one of those times.

"I shouldn't have let you drink!" Dianna shook her head but got up. "C'mon Nick, let's dance then!" She headed to the dance floor, Nick right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we keep an eye on Jeff?" Flint sipped from his beer, watching as Jeff was practically grinding against a petite burnet girl, whose skirt was too short to even call it a skirt. "You know how he get's when he's drunk!" He turned back to Blaine.<p>

"Depends on how drunk he is and how he is reacting…" Blaine gulped from his drink, eyeing the blond on the dance floor. "He's still in his slutty self, so, let's not care too much now." He leaned back on his chair, throwing head back, enjoying the music running through him.

After a while the blond, already dripping sweat from dancing, sat down in the small booth next to his friends.

"So, we could see you working your way on that girl!" Flint winked and took a sip from his beer.

"You know how fast I work," he winked back before asking a passing waitress to bring him this 4th glass of black vodka, adding a playful wink at the end. The waitress already knew him, so she just rolled her eyes at him and went her own way.

A few minutes after, glass already in hishand, Jeff was having a nice conversation with Flint about last night's basketball game on NBA when he spotted something on the dance floor.

It was the bright red hair that had caught his attention. He knew the woman. It was his Geography teacher! Why the hell was she there?

We turned to ask Blaine or Flint, until his eyes stopped on the brunet guy next to her.

Wait, why was Nick there dancing so close to her? Wasn't he supposed to be gay?

Jeff frowned and sipped from his drink, leaning back and throwing daggers at the back of the redhead.

Jeff could never admit it if he was asked but he felt this feeling, boiling in his veins. A feeling of… jealousy? Yes, it was jealousy. Why was he practically grinding onto her? If it was a guy he'd understand, but a girl?

Especially her, with her tiny little figure that could never to live up to Nick's expectations. Not that Jeff himself was broader, but he had more strength and a better body. Just saying…

After what it felt like hours, Flint called Jeff back to reality again, talking about how awesome was his 18th birthday being.

Jeff almost forgot that Nick was in the club until "F U Betta" from Neon Hitch started playing and he turned his eyes to the dance floor again.

"I love this song!" Jeff exclaimed, excited and leaning back on his chair and sipping from his drink. He glanced at Blaine and Flint next to him and started to hum the beat of the song, his lips still tight around the straw.

His eyes slowly moved to the center of the dance floor, where Nick was still dancing with the red head woman, but not even in the first beats of the song, she whispered in his ear and squeezed her way out of the dance floor.

For a slip of second, Jeff thought that he was going to follow her in some random bathroom, but when he shrugged to himself and kept on dancing alone, his head swinging to the beat, Jeff smirked to himself and swallowed the liquid in his mouth.

**I - I feel like I'm losing my mind - mind****  
>She crept into your life -life<br>And cut me up like a knife - knife, yeah  
>Hey - Hey few things that I wanna say - say<br>Still got my dignity  
>No one'll love you like me - me, yeah<strong>

Flint and Blaine joined Jeff in the singing, waving their head softly to the beat, but it was hard to listen to them because of the noise.

Jeff was so drunk that he was starting to get crazy ideas, being the first one, get up and go to the damn dance floor and grind against the brunet.

What was so bad about it? Not like doing that would make the other mad. Turned on maybe, but it was just dancing, as innocent as the flirting they have been doing.

**But she's prettier than I'll ever be**  
><strong>Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah<strong>  
><strong>But there's one thing I gotta say<strong>

"She can love you good, but I can fuck you betta!" Jeff sang along with the song, the loud bass ringing in his ears. He sipped from his black vodka drink as he observed the brunet man on the dance floor  
><strong><br>I can fuck you betta etta etta etta etta etta eh  
>She can love you good, but I can fuck you –<strong>

Okay, that was it. The moved the brunet was doing were too provocative for Jeff just to sit down and watch.

Jeff put the glass in the table between them and got up, ignoring Blaine and Flint's questioning looks. They would soon understand, if they didn't already.

Jeff hoped down from the small elevation of the booth to the dancefloor, starting to make his way to the centre, pushing people around him, not even caring about the middle finger he was flipped.

**My way, remember screaming my name ****  
>'Cause I could sex your brain<br>But she don't do it that way, no**

When he found those dark lock of the brunet, with his back turned to him, Jeff smirked and moved the few steps between them.

When he reached the brunet, he placed his hands on his hips and grinded softly against his back, moving in the rhythm of the loud bass pounding in his ears.

The brunet, who was as wasted as the blond, didn't even bat an eyelash and the male – it was a male, his hands were too strong to be a girl's**- **danced with him. He even leaned into the touch and placed his hands over the other's on his hips.

**But she's prettier than I'll ever be**  
><strong>Got yourself a beauty queen yeah<strong>  
><strong>But there's one thing I gotta say<strong>

When the guy started to kiss the back of his neck, his warm lips sending shivers down Nick's spine, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost into the dance.

Nick had always been like this when he went out, never really caring who he was dancing– grinding- with, until the music was over. But this time, when a soft cold metal worked with the guy's lips, Nick had to turn around.

His jaw fell to the ground when he found Jeff smirking at him, his cheeks flushed from the heat and his eyes glassy.

The blond was singing the song, but Nick couldn't hear them over the beat, he could only see his lips moving.

**She can love you good, but I can fuck you betta****  
>Etta etta etta etta etta eh<br>Betta etta etta etta etta etta**

The blond pulled him by his hand, and Nick couldn't help but being led by Jeff towards what it seemed like the bathroom of the club.

**I can love you betta etta etta etta etta etta eh****  
>She can love you good, but I can fuck you –<strong>

Jeff pulled the door and pushed Nick inside, following right behind.

The blond didn't even cared if the bathroom wasn't empty, he just pushed the brunet against the first wall he saw and pressed against him, immediately starting to kiss the other's neck.

Nick tasted awesome and Jeff could feel the other's pulse fastening on a vein on his neck. Jeff needed more of that warm skin near him so, he moved his hands to the hem of Nick's shirt, pulling it a bit up, sneaking his hands under it, Nick's warm skin feeling good under his fingers.

Nick moaned slightly and Jeff smirked, running his hands up and down Nick's sides and pressing one of his legs between Nick's, pressuring on the other's crotch.

Against his neck, he started to scrap the skin with his teeth, then sucking big red marks on several spots, marking the slightly tanned skin. If he was going to do this, he wanted everyone to see that Nick was his for a night.

When his favorite part of the music started, he went to whisper in the brunet's ear, his voice low and seductive.

**I know she's perfect and worth it oh yea she's beautiful  
>But can she love you and touch until you go - oh<br>You keep on trying to hide it but we both know - oh  
>She can love you good, but I can fuck you betta<strong>

He pulled slightly on Nick's earlobe and went back to kiss behind the other's ear, finding a sensitive spot just behind it.

The song was muffled by the bathroom's walls and they could practically only feel the loud bass pounding through the air.

Jeff felt two hands clenching on the fabric of his shirt, right on his chest. He parted from Nick to look him in the eyes. The brunet was panting and his eyes were blown with lust.

Jeff was going to regret this, but he leaned forward forcefully to kiss Nick. Their lips didn't even touch before Nick was pushing him back from his chest.

"Get off, Jeff!" Nick practically screamed as he pushed the blond away from him. He didn't want to, but he had to. He just couldn't give in.

Jeff was looking startled at him. He was panting and his eyes showed a range of different emotions. Hurt, anger, rage and regret.

"Why did you push me away?" Jeff inquired his voice hard and angry. He was clenching his fists tightly against his thighs and Nick was pretty sure he was fuming in anger.

"Why? Why Jeff? I don't know… Fucking guess!" Nick threw his hands in the hair and then ran them through his hair, pulling on his hair in frustration.

The boy was unbelievable. He shouldn't be mad at him, Nick should!

"I just did what you are too afraid to start," he shot back, his tone turning a bit more accusatory.

"Jeff!" Nick started to get angry again. "I said I didn't want anything to do with you! Stop coming onto me!" He raised his hands towards Jeff, like he wanted to shake him or hit him – even if he could never lay a hand on him after all the boy has been through- just to try to knock some sense into the boy.

"I-I'm sorry, okay!" Worry flashed through Jeff's eyes when he realized what he had done. Nick's words hurt him but he was better than them. He always shot down those negatives thoughts and Nick wasn't going to change that.

Jeff took a deep breath and turned his gaze to Nick again, who was staring back at him, confusion and alcohol blurring his glassy sight. "I just got jealous that you were so close to Mrs. Dianna and you were so close and I couldn't just not touch you!" Jeff blurred out before he knew it, not even sure if his words made sense. Shit. Jeff closed his mouth and groaned in anger, kicking one of the closed stall of the bathroom.

"Jeff…." Nick whispered, taking a step closer to the blond. Jeff being jealous was so cute yet… hot? Yes, extremely hot. The way he acted just because he was dancing with Dianna. It made him feel that the blond also cared about him as he did for him.

But Nick knew he couldn't do it, so he took a deep breath and tried to make his voice strong again "Whatever Jeff, I'm leaving," he announced, turning his back on him.

"No!" He turned back when Jeff screamed. "Please, don't leave!" he begged, his voice wavering at the end. Jeff walked closer to him and clenched his hand on Nick's shirt trying to pull him closer. His eyes were casted downwards and couldn't even face Nick.

"No, Jeff," again, Nick had to use all his sober self control to push Jeff's hand away and turn his back on him, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Fucking asshole!" Jeff screamed, tears that he didn't knew he had started to fall down his cheeks, to stain on his shirt. Jeff brought his hand to his eyes, checking if the tears were real. "Shit!" he cursed Nick, trying to wipe he tears of. He couldn't look weak because of the brunet.

"Hey, Jeff, what happened? Duval stormed out of-…" When Blaine entered the bathroom and talked about Duval in that tone, it made the blond just break down and cry, throwing his arms around Blaine's small figure.

Blaine soothed the blond, running his hands up and down his back. "Hey blondie, what happened?" he asked softly.

"Fucking Duval happened. Can we go?" Jeff pulled away, cleaning his tears with the back of his hand, sniffing, trying to compose himself again.

"Yes," Blaine nodded softly and pulled the blond towards the exit, where Flint was looking confused at them. "Let's just crash in mine's okay?" he asked Flint, who nodded and lead the way towards his car.

Flint was the one with the least alcohol in his system, so he was the designated driver for that night, Blaine and Jeff resting in the back of Blaine's car.

Jeff had his head on Blaine's lap and an arm around his waist. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, cuddling into Blaine. "Am I ugly? Am I so unattractive that Nick doesn't even wanted to kiss me?" His voice was small and he looked like a 5 year old who was mumbling senseless things before just crashing down and falling asleep.

"No Jeff, you're beautiful, man," Blaine reassured, running his hands through Jeff's hair, shooting a worried glance at Flint to the mirror.

"Yes man, I wish I had your looks!" Flint helped Blaine reassure the blond, trying to sound true and cheerful.

"Thanks guys," Jeff mumbled before yawning and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nick! What's wrong?" Wes entered the house, Laura shuffling awkwardly from feet to feet near the door, behind her boyfriend.<p>

Wes called for Nick again and entered his room, finding the brunet groaning into his pillow. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I saw you rush out of the club with a murderous look on your face and I had to speed behind you so you w,ouldn't do anything stupid!" Wes screamed at the other. He hated to be the father figure towards Nick.

"Leave me alone Wes!" Nick turned to him, his voice strong and authoritarian "Just let me be! Sorry okay, but leave me alone!" He said before snuggling into the pillow he was holding.

Wes sighed exasperated and turned his back on him, closing the door behind him.

"Everything's alright with him?" Laura asked when Wes returned to the living room. She was sitting in one of the couches, her jacket and purse beside her.

Wes shrugged. "I don't know… Let's leave him alone tonight, I'll talk to him in the morning." He lend a hand to her, pulling her up to him to kiss her quickly. "You can crash in my room," he said a bit mock-seductively, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. "Asshole," she said, walking to his room.

"But I'm _your_ asshole," Wes called behind her, following her.

Nick, who had silenced after a few more groans, listened to the scene, punching the bed when he stopped listening voices.

Why couldn't he have that with someone?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys thought?<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts in a review or something, it really means alot to me what you think :P  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one I'll post next week (11th)  
><strong>

**Love you guys *hugs*  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here's chapter 11th**

** We're coming closer to the end D:**

**Good reading! :P**

* * *

><p>Nick couldn't stop thinking about Saturday. He tried to remember every single moment of it, but every time he tried, the memory of his feelings just got blurrier and blurrier.<p>

After a while he stopped trying to figure out what he felt back then and started to work out his feelings now, after he was sober and his mind clearer.

Jeff's lips were even softer than they looked, and they felt amazing against his neck and jaw. His long hands resting on his hips, their bodies flushed together, the dim light of the club and the alcohol altering their decisions, clouding their minds…

The idea of Jeff being so close to him had felt nice in that particular moment, even if he had pushed the blond away and having him yelling at his face, asking Nick why he was feeling that way towards him, questioning him on the feelings Jeff apparently had and the brunet didn't even knew.

After a while, Nick stopped trying to figure out Jeff's feelings and why did he even said those things. Instead, he started to really try and work out his own feelings…

Did he** care** for the blond? Of course he did, the boy was amazing underneath all that image of a bad boy and he actually enjoyed talking to that Jeff.

Did he like Jeff? Again, he was really nice and just a great person when he ditched the stupid jokes.

Was he attracted to Jeff? Nick figured that trying to deny it would only make things worse for himself. So yes, he was **extremely** attracted to Jeff.

Nick slapped his head back against the pillow he was resting against, closing his eyes and listening to the rain pour outside, hoping it would bring some sense to everything.

Every now and then, lighting would strike and fill the otherwise dark room. It all felt like some kind of metaphor for Nick's way of thinking… He could be in the dark for so long, but every once in a while, something would flash and made everything make sense, but in a few seconds, insecurities and negatives thoughts pulled him down to darkness again.

His laptop was next to him, showing some random movie and a half empty bowl of cereals was standing next to it. Nick had started to ignore the movie when it started, the voices only keeping him company as he thought about everything.

He really didn't want to lose his job or do anything illegal, but the moment Jeff started to kiss down his neck and his ran his hands under his shirt, Nick couldn't help but think if that was illegal, he'd enjoy all the time in jail for that.

But Jeff was now 18 and legal, which made everything "alright". Nick groaned and turned on the bed, burying his face on the pillow. Why couldn't he just enjoy himself?

Why did he have to have responsibilities?

Why couldn't he just cave in? Just one time?

Everything was getting out of hand and tomorrow was a new day. In which he had to face Jeff in detention again.

"Still mourning?" Wes cracked the door open slightly, peeking his head in.

"Fuck off," Nick mumbled against the pillow. Wes sighed. He thought Nick would get over it and just forget about it. It wasn't like they had _done _anything.

"Whatever man, I'm just telling you I'm gonna have dinner with Laura."

"Whatever," Nick mumbled, falling face first on his pillow.

Wes sighed again and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to Nick's bed and lay next to him, wrapping his arms around Nick's back. "What happened?" he asked softly, trying to make Nick finally tell him what happened.

Nick shook his head into the pillow and groaned, making Wes raise an eyebrow. "C'mon Nick, unless he blew you in those nasty bathroom stalls, there's no need to be like that!"

Wes's tone made Nick laugh and turn his head towards him. "He didn't…"

Wes snorted. "Then why are you like that?"

"I don't know if you actually understand the implications of a relationship with Jeff!" Nick rolled his eyes and turned up, back against the mattress, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

Wes laughed. Making Nick confess things he didn't even ask was like taking a lollipop from a child. "I didn't say anything about a relationship," he teased Nick, watching a blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks.

"Shut up Wes," he said harshly, shaking his head as he was trying to get rid of the redness of his cheeks

"He just…" Nick continued, rubbing his face with his hands "He just started to dance with me, wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing my neck…"

Wes bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was so obvious in Nick's face that he'd enjoy it "Why is all this weeping then?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low and controlled.

Nick turned to him, his eyes big, trying to make a point. "He dragged me into the bathroom and tried to kiss me," he said, his voice exasperated.

Wes's eyes widened a bit and he grinned. "You kissed back?" He turned and placed his chin on his hands, acting like a child waiting to hear a story.

Nick sat up straight and glared at Wes. "Our lips didn't even touch!" He shook his head. "Didn't you have a dinner with Laura?" he asked, turning his head away from Wes.

"Okay, I can see you are trying to get rid of me. You didn't need to be so harsh!" Wes got up from his bed and mock gasped. He walked to the door, but before he left he shot from over his shoulder; "Just don't think I don't know you wanted to kiss him!" And with that he closed the door.

"Asshole," Nick threw a pillow at the door and threw himself onto the bed again, groaning.

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Jeff was heading towards the detention room, his heart pounding in his ears as he took each step closer to Nick.<p>

Jeff's head hurt from all the thinking he did last night. He knew what he had done was wrong, even if he had wanted it so badly.

He had tried to call Nick and even sent dozens of texts asking for them to talk, or in this case, for Jeff to beg his pardon. Beg because Jeff was pretty sure Nick was super pissed at him.

Jeff clenched both coffees in his hands as he thought that the worse of it was Nick not replying, or at least enjoying Jeff's advances.

The blond was so sure that Nick wanted him as much as Jeff wanted the brunet, that he'd jump at the opportunity to be with him as soon as it became legal -a little more legal- student/teacher relationships were still very frowned upon- but Jeff had been so wrong.

His drunken brain just saw Nick pushing him away, yelling at him. It totally missed Nick's eyes blowing in lust, how he leaned into Jeff's touch or the inner strength that it took to actually push the blond away from him.

The heat from the coffee was starting to slip away and Jeff knew Nick liked the coffee hot, so he started to quicken his pace.

Jeff stopped at the door, not sure to knock on the open door or just enter. The coffees on his hands were starting to get colder but his mind still couldn't make him move.

"You can come in, you know." Nick said softly, not moving his eyes from whatever he was writing.

Jeff automatically walked forward until he reached Nick's table, placing the coffee next to him.

Nick grabbed the cup and looked up at Jeff, his eyes showing nothing but confusion.

"Uhm," Jeff started, not really sure what to say to the brunet. It seemed like everything he was going to say vanished with one look from Nick. Without being able to produce any coherent sentence, Jeff went to sit down on the desk in front of Nick.

He sipped from his drink and watched Nick over the edge of it. The brunet hadn't lost the confused expression, but he too sipped from the drink, smiling softly when the warm coffee poured down his throat.

It felt like ages passed by until Nick finally spoke. "What the hell is going on in your head?" His voice was soft and the question wasn't threatening in any way. He wanted Jeff to tell him so he didn't have to over think everything the blond said he felt.

"I don't know..." Jeff casted his eyes downwards as he answered in a small voice. "I've been trying," Jeff continued, his voice a bit exasperated. "To think and trying to make everything make sense, but I can't!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair and pulling on his lip ring, something he did when he was in deep thought. "And I hate it! I hate not being in control!"

"You shouldn't even drink," Nick said, completely out of context, taking off his glasses and placing the on the table, then rubbing his eyes slowly.

Jeff bit his lip; embarrassed. "I know and I'm sorry for my drunken behavior," he sighed. "I'm normally known as a slutty drunk, so I'm sorry!" He gave a small, trying smile towards Nick.

That finally cracked a smile on Nick. "Clearly," he said, shaking his head and sipping from his drink. "And thanks." He motioned to the cup.

"No problem, just trying to make you forgive me." Jeff cast his eyes downwards.

"You are forgiven," Nick reassured, making Jeff grin.

"Thanks… I kind of can't go without your approval for some reason." He said the last words mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah Jeff, admit it, you just want to please me!" Nick's eyes widened. "I mean, in a non-sexual way of course!" he corrected, cursing himself for saying that.

Jeff threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, sure." He shook his head at Nick's flushed expression.

Jeff thanked the fact that their conversations could start heavy, but a quick joke and the mood would turn lighter and that way Jeff didn't have to be confronted with his fears and feelings.

"You know what?"Jeff asked after a while.

"What?" Nick asked, raising a brow at the blond.

"I can't understand shit from what you taught today," he shrugged. "Care to give me private lessons?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Nick brow shot higher –if it was possible- as he looked at the blond. Was he actually being serious or was this another one of his schemes to fuck with Nick's mind and his moral standards.

"I'm serious!" Jeff said. "I didn't understand anything, it is just so confusing," he whined softly. "Can you teach another thing?"

"I can't just stop whatever I'm teaching because _you _don't understand. By understand I mean, even trying to figure it out," Nick teased the blond.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He started to pack his stuff, since detention hour was almost finished. "But if you're _nice _enough, could you come to my place Thursday? My parents aren't there," he added when he saw the look was giving him.

Nick suddenly got quiet. Should he say yes? It was only another time they were together and Nick had to try to contain himself, so, no biggie. "Sure… What time?" Nick just _knew _he was going to regret that decision so freaking much.

Jeff's face lit up a bit, a smile wrinkling the corner of his eyes. "After dinner," he said when he saw Nick nod. "Cool… See ya Nick!" He hooked his messenger bag on his shoulder and exited the classroom, leaving a very confused Nick inside.

Nick hated that when he was with the blond, everything that he wanted to say or planed to act, just slipped away. They would vanish and Nick couldn't help but go along with it.

**What was he getting into?**

* * *

><p>Jeff was excited during Thursday morning. How could he not?<p>

Finally he was going to have Nick on his house. Completely alone.

But why was he that excited? After encountering a drunk Nick and trying to kiss him, he knew that he wasn't going to do _that _with him.

Maybe he liked his company…

**NO!**

Jeff had to slap himself mentally to keep his thoughts from wander off. He wanted Nick's body, not his feelings. No matter how hard trying to deny it was starting to get.

There was just something in the brunet that Jeff wanted near him; his personality, his adorable blush, his strong, manly hands. Okay, Jeff _really _needed to stop thinking this way.

But how could he?

Nick had canceled detention, so Jeff didn't get a chance to see Nick during the day. It was a good thing. At least that way he wouldn't see Jeff's excitement throughout the day.

Already in his house, Jeff had _tried _to clean his room for Nick's arrival, but he quickly gave up and went to the kitchen to make a couple cups of coffee for them both.

As Jeff poured the scalding coffee, he was hoping that Nick had got his directions right. He didn't want to go after him in the middle of the night just because the brunet got lost.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts in a review or something, it really means alot to me what you think :P Feedback = Love  
><strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one I'll post next week (12th)  
><strong>

**Love you guys *hugs*  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi *waves***

**So, I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it ;P**

**I think you will though :D**

**Now, happy reading:P**

* * *

><p>Jeff was about to go up to his room when the bell rang. He shivered; he never liked the way the bell echoed through house, it was too creepy.<p>

He walked to the hall and opened the door, being greeted by a smiling Nick.

Jeff leaned into the door frame, eyeing the brunet up and down, which had turned into a habit, really. "Good evening good sir, on what occasion do I honor you presence?" Jeff smirked.

Nick blushed slightly. He still blushed every time Jeff stopped being a douche and acted nice. "You invited me to tutor you, silly," Nick shook his head. "But if you want me to leave, just say it!" He motioned like he was ready to leave, but Jeff grabbed him by his arm.

"Get your ass inside." Jeff pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.

Nick opened his mouth slightly at the blond's house. If it looked nice and Victorian from the outside, from the inside was even more spectacular. It looked warm and cozy; being all neatly decorated. "Woah!" He looked at every picture and flower vase in the cozy hall

"Nice isn't it? Pity it's only every part of the house but my room!" Jeff laughed at Nick's dumbfounded expression.

Nick smiled and looked at the blond, finally noticing that he was different. Wait. Was he wearing glasses? "Wait… You wear glasses?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised at him.

"Only when I'm at home, I wear contacts when I'm out." Jeff shrugged. It had been 3 years since the first time he left his house without his glasses.

"Why is that? You actually look nice in them!" Nick didn't noticed what he had said, and when he tried to hide it he was interrupted by Jeff.

"I know I look nice in them!" No I don't, I'm as blind as a bat, it's disgusting. "Can't have people thinking that they can overcome me because I wear glasses can I? And now that you found out my big secret, I'll have to kill you," he tried to joke.

Nick was looking at him, his eyes slightly narrowing, like he knew something was off with that entire wearing glasses thing. After a couple of seconds staring at the blond, trying to figure something out, he shrugged. "Your secret it's safe with me, Jeff," he smiled. "So, English!"

"Yes," Jeff called. "I was just making some coffee for us both, let's go and grab it." Jeff walked through the door on their left, passing by a room with an enormous dark mahogany table and a couple candles in the center to light the room, until he reached the kitchen.

It looked modern; with the fridge and other electrical equipment, but it still send out the aura of an old Victorian household.

Jeff walked to the counter, where two steaming mugs were waiting for them. He grabbed one for himself and gave the other to the brunet, before leading them both up the stairs into his room. The stairs looked old, but well polished, and Nick slowly dragged his left hand on the railing as they went up.

Nick understood what Jeff was saying earlier about his room. It was nothing like the rest of the house.

The walls were filled with posters; the only wall visible under the paper was painted in a dark navy blue. He had one big king sized bed in one side, neatly made, a desk, a closet, a small sofa and a TV in the other.

A bunch of clothes were on the sofa, making it impossible to sit yourself down without touching a dirty piece of cloth. His desk was also really messy, papers scattered everywhere.

It baffled Nick how Jeff could be so untidy.

"So, did a hurricane passed by and do this?" Nick laughed as the other apologized for the mess. "It's okay. So, where are we going to study? Not your desk I presume." Nick laughed again.

Jeff mumbled another apology, running a hand through his hair. "You can sit yourself on the bed," he said as he walked to the other side and sat on the edge.

Nick followed, placing the hot mug in the nightstand next to the bed and taking the notes he gathered to help the blond from his bag. He sat on the opposite side of Jeff, starting to read the notes and grabbing his mug again to take a sip of the hot coffee.

Jeff still didn't know why Nick had agreed to tutor him in English. **In his house!**

But the thing he really didn't know was why he was so nervous. Nick was in **_his_** environment, he never felt like that when he visited the brunet's apartment. So, why was he nervous now?

He glanced to his right. Nick was watching his notes attentively, bringing his cup of coffee to his mouth every now and then. He stared at his lips as they touched the edge of the mug, feeling the urge just to take the mug away from him and replace it by his own lips.

He must have been staring for too long because Nick turned to him with a small smile "What?" He looked adorable with that slightly confused expression.

"Your lips," Jeff blurred out before even thinking. He mentally slapped himself.

"What's wrong with my lips?" Nick raised his hands to his lips, trailing them with his index and middle finger.

"Nothing, that's the problem!" Jeff laughed and leaned on the wall behind his bed, where he was seated. "They look so kissable," he shrugged, eyeing the brunet from the corner of his eye.

Jeff was expecting a comment or at least an eye-roll, but when he got none of them, he properly looked at the brunet.

He had placed the mug on the bedside table and was looking at him, his lips slightly parted, his hazel eyes stuck on Jeff's lips.

Nick was hypnotized by the blond's lips; he just couldn't look away from them. What if he just kissed him, just one time? It couldn't hurt, right? He thought as he got closer to the blond.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, he's so close! He tried to shut out his own thoughts.

He couldn't fight himself, he just wanted to taste the blond's lips so bad that all the warnings and everything he did to fight the blonde's seduction disappeared along with his inhibitions.

Nick was so close to Jeff that he could count the freckles in Jeff's nose, point out every shade of brown in his eyes and count every crack in the blond's lips. He was so close that he felt the blond's breathing stop just before he finally crashed their lips together.

Their lips found each other with simple ease, and they molded together perfectly.

Nick was surprised how nice the kiss felt. Not rough as some of his fantasies had thought it would be, nor soft and sweet as others.

They moved together in a perfect pace and it seemed like they already did it before, like they knew how to kiss the other.

Time stopped there, and so did they, just appreciating the so longed kiss that finally took them out of the craving for each other.

Jeff felt being pushed back into the bed by Nick's hand on his chest. He pulled the brunet down with him by his collar, as he traced Nick's bottom lip with his tongue, fighting for dominance when it was granted, their tongues tangling together, roaming his tongue in the brunet's mouth when he let him explore his.

Nick's tongue continued to caress his and it was making Jeff wild, as the blond continued to run his tongue on the back of Nick's front teeth.

Nick climbed on top of Jeff, placing his knees next to the boy's hips, adjusting himself on the boy's lap before pulling him even closer by his neck, kissing him back. He was loving the feeling of the boy whimper beneath him.

Jeff kissed the brunet like he was grabbing on to life, biting softly his lower lip. Now that he finally had him, he didn't want him to get away soon.

Nick couldn't control himself anymore and the tightness of his pants starting to be too much to bear. He stopped kissing Jeff, hearing a small whine from the teen, that turned into an intense stare as Nick quickly took off his shirt and tossed it behind him, falling somewhere in the carpet floor.

He went back to kissing Jeff, unbuttoning his plaid button up, his long fingers trying to work with the buttons, pulling it from the blond's pale shoulders when he finally undid the last one.

"Gosh, you're beautiful," he whispered against Jeff's soft pink lips. He kissed him one more time before taking the blond's glasses and placing them next to the half full coffee mug on the night stand.

Jeff should be happy that he finally had the brunet on top of him, tugging his shirt over his head, right? He finally got what he wanted. Sex. That was his motivation since he had set eyes on Nick, right?

Wrong.

Jeff never had anyone whisper in his ear how beautiful he looked while ripping his clothes off, so the feeling was just new to him.

He couldn't even think properly as the brunette trailed kissed from his jaw to his collarbone, he was completely out of control now.

**It's just sex, Jeff, what you've been holding out for two months**_,_ a voice screamed in his head. **_No it's not, it feels good and you like it,_** another whispered, but with more impact on Jeff than the first.

He actually liked it. It felt good having the brunet pressed down against his bare chest, whispering this in his ear. "Gosh, you're so beautiful," or "I want to fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

But he could never say that out loud. Ever.

Nick stopped kissing him for a second and took his time to admire the boy he was sitting on top off. His hair slightly messed up, his lips parted slightly in a small 'o' and his brown eyes blown with lust.

Jeff got up a bit, supporting himself on one of his arms, as the other arm went up. His hand was now in a tight grip on the brunet's shoulders. He gave it a squeeze before starting to run his fingers down his toned chest, trying to touch every single piece of exposed skin.

Nick had to bite his lip because Jeff's touches were so light and soft that it seemed like the blond was doing this for the first time, when in fact he had much more experience that him.

He stopped at the brunet's waistband, running his thumb over it, making Nick roll his hips down because his fingers were so freaking close to his cock.

Nick groaned and pushed back the blond, running a hand through his hair as he kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip.

He then started to trail kisses down the blond's chest, stopping at his nipples, slowly licking it with his tongue, running this thumb over the other.

"Fuck!" Jeff moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and clenching the sheets beneath him tightly.

Gosh, those sounds! Nick could barely keep himself together as the blond beneath him was starting to turn into a moaning mess. He kept kissing lower and lower, his tongue running through Jeff's abs, trailing random patterns, biting and sucking every now then.

When he reached the hem of his pants, he hooked his fingers in his belt loops to pull the pants just a little bit more, kissing his hip bones and the V trail until it disappeared under the fabric.

"Please!" Jeff begged and Nick looked up to him through his lashes, making the younger boy bite his lower lip because, fuck, that was some view to look at.

Nick unbuttoned and unzipped the blonds pants with a grin on his face. "So, who was the first to beg, hm?"

Jeff opened his mouth to reply but it came out as a moan as Nick sucked him through his boxers.

Palming himself through his pants, trying to release some of the pressure of his throbbing cock, as he kept giving open mouth kissed to Jeff's growing erection, Nick pressed his tongue forward, making the blond buck his hips up, trying to find more of that touch.

When he was satisfied with Jeff's reaction, he came up again, capturing Jeff's lips in a passionate kiss, catching his moans as he rolled their hips together.

Jeff was sick of this teasing, and pushed the brunet away from him, trying to work on the belt and zip of his denim jeans. There was too much clothing between them for Jeff's liking.

When Nick was free from the restriction of his pants, he was pulled down by Jeff's hands gripping his hair, Jeff's long legs then wrapping around his waist. They started to grind against each other, with Jeff trying to pull the brunet as close as he could, their chests already pressed together, and Nick trying to gain some friction between their cocks.

Nick lowered his hands from Jeff's sides to grab onto his thighs as he trusted into him, since Jeff's grip was starting to loosen around him, and he didn't like it.

Sweat was dripping from both their faces, making Jeff's hair stick to his forehead and Nick's chest glisten with the low light of the bedroom, as they parted, looking for more.

Jeff looked up, pleading at Nick with his lower lip in a pout. Nick groaned, Jeff was so hot like that, begging for him to touch him, kiss him, or do something at least.

Nick placed his hands on the blond's hips, bending down to kiss his stomach, before hooking his fingers in the hem of his boxers and pulling them all the way down, throwing them to the pile of clothes scattered on the floor.

He stared in awe at Jeff. His hard cock was pressed flat against his stomach and just begging to be sucked.

He didn't hesitated at that and sat down between Jeff's legs, spreading them with his hands, so he could have space to kiss Jeff's inner thighs, sucking on the skin as he got closer to his goal.

Jeff shivered in anticipation as the brunet, with his head between his legs, was teasing him. He held on the sheets beside him, preparing for the contact he had been waiting for weeks now.

Nick closed his hand around the base, steadying Jeff, before running his tongue over the slit, which was dripping in pre cum, then taking the head in his mouth.

When Nick's warm mouth wrapped around him, Jeff let out a strangled scream, arching his back up, his hands falling to Nick's hair, griping it strongly, slightly pulling on his hair.

Nick hummed around Jeff and sucked slightly on the swollen tip, then twirling his tongue over it, hearing the blond under him moan his name, his voice hoarse and low.

He looked up at Jeff, that was already watching him, his lips slightly parted and soft whines coming from his throat, and he couldn't help but moan himself. The vibration must have done something to Jeff, because he was now pushing Nick's head down.

Nick smiled and removed his mouth from Jeff's cock with a wet 'pop', running his tongue along the length, before taking Jeff in, this time relaxing his throat and taking him deeper.

Jeff's grip tightened on his hair and tugged him down, and he did, never leaving Jeff's eyes as he went down, until the tip hit the back of his throat. Nick groaned, sure that the vibrations would make the blond go nuts.

"Nick… Fuck!" Jeff moaned loudly, making the brunet raise his head by tugging on his hair. He just wanted him to move.

Nick smiled when he felt Jeff pulling his hair, so he pulled out, just to take him all again, starting to form a pace, going faster a few times, before moving painfully slow.

Jeff closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Nick's tongue running up and down his length.

Jeff started to get a rough time getting hard or turned on by anyone after the 10th person he'd fucked. He didn't know why, but it seemed like he had become a bit impassive to those sexual actions. But there he was, practically screaming the other's name, completely at the mercy of his actions and he didn't like it. He hated that Nick made him feel like this.

Jeff groaned when Nick went back to suck his head, before sitting down and pulling the brunet up by his shoulders.

Nick was surprised by the blond's actions, but went with them, standing on his knees in front of Jeff, that had his legs open to the side, leaving space for him to sit down.

Jeff sat up straight, pulling the brunet to him by his neck, pressing their lips together forcefully, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Jeff smiled when Nick kissed back, but the blond had other plans. He parted from Nick, starting to trail kisses on the brunet's jaw, until he reached his ear.

"You know, I give awesome blowjobs, but no one ever gets to experience them…" Jeff whispered softly into Nick's ear, then sucking slightly on his earlobe. "So eager to feel me inside them that they miss out on how talented I am with my tongue," he continued, trailing is hands down Nick's chest and stomach, the older male starting to moan softly as the blond's fingertips touched him.

"But you will…" He bit down slightly on Nick's ear, earning a louder moan. He let his hands fall lower and lower on the brunet's toned body, stopping at the hem of his boxers.

Nick shivered when Jeff's hand wrapped around his already hard cock. Trying to contain his moans, Nick started biting onto Jeff's shoulder, leaving soft crescent moon marks where he sank his teeth.

Jeff's soft moans and painfully slow jerks weren't helping either but, even before Nick could tell Jeff to go faster, the blond had already detached his hand from Nick's leaking member and was now tugging on his boxers

"Take them off, now!" Jeff sounded impatient and Nick did as he was told to.

When he threw the red boxers somewhere in the room, he caught Jeff's lips in a hungry kiss, to which Jeff responded to as eagerly.

"Lay down," Jeff said after they parted, his pupils twice their size, pushing Nick back slightly by his arms.

Nick lowered himself on the bed, his back against the soft sheets, immediately opening his legs so Jeff could seat between them.

Their gaze never broke, chocolate brown mixing with hazel green, as Jeff lowered his head, running his tongue over one of the underside veins in Nick's thick cock.

Nick watched the blond looked at him through his long lashes and he had to bit his lip to prevent him from just falling apart there. Jeff's tongue was soft and felt so good on him, and his cold lip ring just barely touching Nick could easily send him off the edge.

"Just… Jeff!" Nick threw his head back and arched his back, moaning the blond's name as he took him as deep as he could, not stopping to hear the brunet's reactions and slowly suck him off, and running his tongue up and down his length.

Nick already felt himself really close to the edge, gripping Jeff's shoulders and sinking his nails onto the soft skin, so he continued to buck his hips up, meeting Jeff's mouth halfway.

Jeff, that was running his hands up and down Nick's thighs, moaned softly every time Nick's cock hit the back of his throat, sending vibrations down the other's spine.

Sensing the other's pulse fastening, Jeff bobbed his head up and down faster, twirling his tongue around the tip and hallowing his cheeks, holding tight onto Nick's hips, leaving a soft purple bruise behind.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna!" Before Nick could even stop himself, he was cumming down Jeff's throat, the blond still sucking him off, slower this time, swallowing everything Nick gave him.

He screamed the blond's name and arched his back as he rode his orgasm.

When Nick came down from his high, he slowly opened his eyes, still breathing heavily. He found Jeff on his knees, with that stupid smirk of his, running his tongue slowly over his lower lip, to catch any cum left there.

Maybe it was Jeff expression that had set him off, but suddenly he was on top of Jeff, straddling his waist, his arms pinned above his head, but that damn smirk wouldn't leave, it even got wider. "Guess who wants to dominate now!" Jeff gave a small laugh.

"Lose that smirk," Nick almost growled at Jeff, their faces inches away. He gave a strong squeeze to Jeff's wrists for emphasis.

"Make me," Jeff purred back, raising his head so he could pull gently on Nick's bottom lip.

Jeff felt one of Nick's hands release his wrist and he saw it going down on his body. When Jeff expected it to stop at his cock, it went even further.

The blond's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips rolled up as one of Nick's fingers teased his hole "Fuck," was the only thing he was able to say as Nick's finger circled and ran over it, never really entering.

Nick sucked on Jeff's neck with a grin, seeing the blond react. Finally he had lost the smirk.

After a few second, Nick pushed his finger inside Jeff, just a little, afraid to hurt the blond. "Does this hurt?" he asked, rolling his hips down, feeling Jeff's hard cock press against his thigh and his own getting harder by the second.

Jeff bit his lips to contain the pain filled moan, trying to relax around Nick's finger. He took a deep breath before he nodded, not trusting his words.

He was ready for more, he just wasn't expecting to Nick bury his finger in completely and start to stretch him almost immediately.

"Shit!" Jeff screamed, throwing his head back. Nick started to kiss his exposed neck softly, as if trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry babe," Nick whispered against Jeff's neck, putting another finger in.

Jeff gave another small moan, now adjusted to the pain of being stretched without any lube. This wasn't the first time he bottomed, but the last one was so long ago that it was like he was a virgin all over again.

Nick started to slowly fuck Jeff with his fingers, pulling out and sliding in an irregular pace, then scissoring him and sometimes twisting is fingers inside, trying to find his prostrate.

Jeff gave a loud moan and bucked his hips up and Nick knew he had just found Jeff's soft spot. He rubbed against it, making Jeff turn into a moaning mess.

Nick was so lost in Jeff's moans and trusting his fingers into him that he didn't even heard Jeff speak.

"What?" Nick's voice was low and hoarse.

"I want you… inside me!" Jeff repeated himself, speaking slowly and breathing heavily.

Nick looked into Jeff's lust blown eyes. "Are you sure? You're not stretched en-…"

"I am, just fuck me already that I'm not gonna last long!" Nick could hear Jeff still trying to sound confident, but all he cared was that Jeff was basically _begging_ for Nick to fuck him.

"What if I don't want to?" Nick pulled out of Jeff, grabbing onto his hips and he kissed him down his chest, his warm breath ghosting over the blonde's sweaty chest.

"Please, I just…" Jeff moaned when Nick dug his fingernails on his hips. "I _need _you inside me!" he begged, closing his eyes shut. He couldn't really believe that he was actually begging for it.

Nick grinned and kissed his way to the blond's neck, then going up to whisper in his ear. "Where do you keep the condoms?" He licked Jeff's ear shell and bit down on the sensitive cartilage of his ear.

Jeff moaned when Nick whispered in his ear, then rolled his hips down for emphasis "O-over there." Jeff lifted his arm and pointed in the general direction of the bedside table.

Nick got off him and crawled to the bedside table, opening the first drawer and taking out a condom. Nick frowned when he didn't saw a bottle of lube and turned back to Jeff, finding him absently stroking himself and moaning lowly. He bit his lip. "Don't you have lube or you like it rough?" he teased.

Jeff ran one of his hands through his hair. He really didn't know how that was happening. Not that he minded. He just wasn't expecting, when the brunet gave in, moving too fast. He though Nick had more self control, but apparently not and that was super hot. "Finished it last month and I'm too lazy to buy another," he said, his voice hoarse and his breath uneven.

"Rough, apparently," Nick said more to himself. He positioned himself again between Jeff's open legs, stroking his thighs with his hands, before taking Jeff's hand from himself. "Nuh-uh, I'm the one who's gonna make you cum!" he threatened playfully.

Jeff opened his eyes again and nodded slightly, the view of the brunet in front of him making him even harder, if that was even possible.

Nick smiled when he saw the blond nod and tore the condom wrapper with his fingers, trying not to rip it. It was time to actually follow the words he gave his students during Sex Ed.

He was about to put it on when Jeff grabbed his hands. He looked up to meet Jeff's eyes, which were showing some kind of feeling that wasn't actually lust or longing.

"Can I?" he asked quietly, taking the condom from Nick's hand. Nick nodded and watched as the blond rolled it up on him, biting his lips to prevent the moans from coming out of his mouth, as Jeff's long fingers touched him.

When Jeff finished, he kissed Nick's stomach and fell back again, his eyes fixed on Nick. He wasn't going to miss his expression. He pouted seductively when Nick didn't moved. He was just looking at Jeff, his mouth slightly opened in awe.

Jeff opened his legs, leaving more than enough space to Nick slide into him.

Reality hitting him like a train made Nick came back to the present. He lowered himself, hovering over Jeff's body, positioning himself in front of Jeff's entrance, barely touching his hole.

"Are you ready?"He asked, his gaze never leaving Jeff's brown eyes.

Jeff repositioned again, wrapping his legs around Nick, his heels slightly digging on the brunet's lower back "Yes!" Jeff nodded and waited for Nick to enter him.

The older male grinned and placed his hands better, one in each side of Jeff's head, before slamming inside of Jeff, feeling the blond clench around him, before pulling out slowly and slamming back in.

The face Jeff made when Nick buried himself in him was priceless, but his eyes showed so much more, and that made Nick moan loudly.

Jeff could have sworn he was ripped by Nick's cock entering is thight hole, but the pain didn't seem to bother him much, he just wanted more of Nick. He screamed loudly when Nick went back in, wrapping his legs tighter on his waist and digging the heels of his feet down, making Nick fall on top of him.

Nick started to kiss Jeff's neck and he pounded into him, again and again. The moans of the younger boy filled his ears like music and his own moans and groans were coming out hoarse, but not as loud as the blond's.

Nick moved a bit every time he pulled out, reentering in a different angle, trying to find that soft spot.

It didn't even took more than 5 thrusts before Nick found it, making the blond scream indecencies, his screams echoing in the empty house.

"So, freaking… tight!" Nick growled as he hit Jeff on that sensitive spot, making the blond actually gasp.

Jeff closed his eyes and the grip on Nick's thighs.

He hated the fact that Nick made him actually feel good about it. This wasn't like all those times Jeff found a random fuck in 'Sunrise' or in of his school's bathroom stalls.

This actually meant something, even if Jeff didn't know what.

Jeff was so close, but he wanted to make Nick come again first. Just so he had the upper hand, but that became difficult when Nick's hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and jerked him off, in a different pace he was pounding inside him.

Jeff clenched around him, making Nick's moan louder that the sound of skin slapping against skin and Jeff smirked at that.

A few more hand jerks and hips swings and Jeff stopped thinking about the fact that he had completely lost his north, his mind clouded with blissfulness as he screamed Nick's name, ridding his own orgasm, just before Nick hit his boiling point too.

Both of them moaned each other's names one last time before collapsing next to each other, breathing heavily.

Best sex Jeff ever had, hands down. He just didn't know if it was because of the brunette's skills or the new found feeling towards him.

Jeff sighed, he was tired and he just wanted to cuddle against Nick's warm body.

"So, who begged first?" Nick asked, getting up and bringing a few tissues from Jeff's bed side table to clean their chests.

"Who came twice?" Jeff just replied, giving a shaking breath, making Nick give a soft laugh. When Nick finished cleaning them both and lay down next to Jeff, the blond turned and wrapped an arm around Nick's waist, placing his head on his chest and tangling one of their legs together.

Jeff fell asleep quickly, his hair being tenderly played with as he fell into a deep slumber with the brunet's heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this wasn't the first smut I posted, but it was the first I ever wrote so, some feed back would be awesome!<strong>

**And I also what to know what did you think of the chapter! I'm mean, they freaking kissed! And had sex but yeah ;P**

**Next chapter, next week :P**

**Love you guys so much for reading this :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi *waves***

**Now with the angst!**

**Now, happy reading:P**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up feeling cold, naked and hungry. He rolled onto his back, looking at the plain white ceiling.<p>

His bottom lip was swollen, throbbing and red due to his lip ring being pulled multiple times that night.

His whole body was sore and he couldn't lie on his back without hissing in pain. He rolled back again, chest against the mattress and his head buried in the pillow he was holding tightly. He grinned into the pillow.

He couldn't believe what had happened last night. He still couldn't believe it wasn't just another fantasy. He felt good today. Never before had he woken up without wanting to crawl back in the bed, but today he just wanted to get up and dance, as lame as it sounds.

Then his stomach started to turn into a knot, he started to feel nauseous and his heart was aching, like something was missing. Wait….

What?

His head shot up and he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He had to grab his glasses from the nightstand to actually see clearly. He ended up almost throwing over the still half full coffee mug, before he reached his glasses. He adjusted them on his nose before looking around.

He was still in his king sized bed, the sheets tangled around his legs and his clothes were lying in the floor where they were thrown last night. But Nick's clothes were missing, as was the brunet.

Jeff's heart fell. So, that's how it feels to wake up alone after a night of mind blowing sex. Note to self; don't do that to anyone ever again!

Jeff felt like crying. Why was he acting like this? He hadn't expected the brunet to wake up next to him, wishing him a good morning with that dopey smile and a kiss. Of course not…

Then why did he feel like Nick's absence was the worst feeling he had ever felt?

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before getting up, the sheets falling from his waist. He then dragged himself to his closet where he took out a pair of clean boxers and a pair of dark jeans.

After he got dressed, he walked into his bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

His blonde bangs were falling in a mess on his forehead. His lips were swollen and his neck was full of angry purple hickeys. As he turned a bit in front of the mirror he saw bites and scratches in his shoulders and back, and his hip bones were bruised in a form that resembled a human hand grabbing onto his hips.

He sighed, thinking about how to hide the hickeys in his neck, which were starting to turn a dark shade of purple.

He held on the side of the sink, his head falling. It actually hurt him that the brunet had left him alone.

Was he just a piece of meat he could fuck around and then leave it in the morning?

_Shut up Jeff, you're being a **hypocrite**._

_It doesn't bother you, you probably banged your head hard in the head board and that's why you're thinking silly things._

_No I didn't, I like him._

_Just shut up, you're not allowed to feel._

_I liked it!_

_It was only **sex**!_

_It wasn't only sex and you know it!_

_It was **JUST** sex, stop being an emotional slut. He isn't worth it._

_He is, shut up, he's a wonderful, caring person._

_He must feel disgusted with himself. How could he let himself fuck a whore like you?_

_He... He... Ugh, shut up!_

_Gotcha ya! He's probably thinking how to avoid you from now on._

_Shut up!_

_He didn't like it!_

_SHUT UP!_

Jeff groaned again, trying to avoid the discussion between his emotional, honest side and his asshole, cold one. He combed his hair, trying to look presentable, then washed his face and brushed his teeth. He placed the black rimmed glasses next to the sink and put in his contact lenses. He wasn't going to start to walk around in glasses.

He walked back to his bed room, grabbing a purple plaid button up and a black jacket.

He didn't care if people saw the hickeys; Jeff Sterling was known not only to give them but to walk around with his neck marked. He didn't care if people saw them or not. He couldn't bring himself to care less.

As he grabbed the clothes that were thrown to the floor in the previous night he spotted one that wasn't his. Nick's blue wife-beater was resting on top of his desk, forgotten.

He grabbed it and threw it inside his bag, he would give it to him **if** he saw him. He could live without the shirt, if he can live with himself after leaving him.

Emotional slut!

* * *

><p>When the last student got out of the classroom, the room was filled with an awkward silence.<p>

Jeff was still in the same position that he was throughout the class, sitting down on his usual seat, hands on top of the table, looking vaguely at the wall in front of him.

Nick sat in the teacher's table, stealing a few glances at the blond, sighing every time he saw that Jeff wasn't going to talk.

"Why did you leave?" Nick caught Jeff's eyes moving from the wall to him, filled with so much emotion… He wasn't used to seeing this in the blonde. If he didn't know better, he would say that he was on the verge of crying.

He dropped the pen he was holding and ran both hands through his brown hair.

He wouldn't had left Jeff's house that early if he knew the teenager would react like that, but he wasn't able to handle the boy's face as he quietly slept on his chest.

It was when the blonde fell asleep that the masks really fell down, when Nick truly saw how young the boy really was. Having to grow and mature so quickly made the blonde build up walls around his feelings, but when Nick saw the angelic face and the boyish smile he felt disgusted with himself.

He wasn't able to sleep all night, and when the clock hit 5 a.m., the brunette quickly got out of Jeff's bed and went home, leaving the blonde sleeping alone.

"You're so young, Jeff!" Nick groaned into his hands.

"It didn't stop you from sleeping with me." Jeff's gaze was locked on the brunet as he interrupted him.

Nick lifted his eyes to Jeff and was overwhelmed by the hurt in the blonde's eyes and voice.

Was he actually sad that he left after last night?

Nick quickly got up and closed the classroom's door. He sighed and leaned against it. Jeff was still stuck in his seat, only his head moving to keep up with the brunet moving.

"I bet you don't know that your masks fall when you're sleeping, do you?" Nick looked at the blonde who looked confused at him. "You fell asleep with one of the most innocent smile I've ever seen." Nick smiled, but then noticed it and frowned, shaking his head. "You're a child Jeff; I shouldn't have caved in to temptation."

Jeff suddenly got up. For the past 3 years he only remembered his nightmares. Yesterday was the first night he had a dreamless, quiet sleep, and apparently it had showed.

Shit. If he thought feelings in one-night-stand sex was bad, actually sleeping nicely after it was even worse. He couldn't like Nick in any way. He just couldn't. It would only hurt him.

He walked to the teacher's desk and sat on the edge on it. He could deny all he wanted but when he looked over at Nick and saw his concerned eyes and his lips being bitten self-consciously he knew that maybe he was worth getting hurt for.

"It actually meant something to me…" Nick looked at him, eyes widened. "I mean, I don't know but normally I only feel emptiness after sex. With you it was different." Jeff looked to the side, not letting the brunet see his face. "I've gotten used to you," he half smiled to himself.

"We… can't," Nick choked out. Jeff thought that meant that Nick felt the same feelings as he did, whatever they were. "I'm your teacher!"

"I'm leaving high school in two months," Jeff pointed out, still not looking at Nick.

"I can't keep myself from you every time I pass by you. How do you think I can handle that for two more months? Not after last night!" He slammed his head slightly in the door.

Jeff got up and walked over to the brunet, grabbing his hands and pulling him as he walked back. When he was away from the door, Jeff pulled the brunet into a kiss.

It was soft and sweet and Jeff never kisses like that. Their lips moved slowly in sync and Jeff smiled, because he was giving Nick everything he felt through that kiss and it felt just perfect.

They were both so caught up in their own little world, that didn't noticed Kayla entering the classroom because she forgot her pencil case in her table. Nor did they notice her taking a photo of the intimate scene, or the sly grin on her lips as she got away from the room.

"Just try, for me. I want to see what this is." He leaned into Nick's forehead when the parted.

Nick sighed; he knew the blond was going to get his way anyway. "Am I going to regret it?" he asked, joking.

Jeff shook his head excitedly, looking like a 6 year old. "Nope!" He grabbed his bag and threw Nick's shirt at him. "You forgot this!"

Nick half grabbed it, not expecting a shirt to be thrown at him. He looked at it and blushed, clenching it in his hand.

Jeff started to walk to the door. "Now please don't wiggle that ass around. It's mine and it's no one's to take," he said, laughing.

Nick laughed as he sat down on the chair. "Only you can ruin a nice moment with your comments." He shook his head.

"I try," he winked before turning left in the hallway.

What did Nick get himself into?

* * *

><p>"Jeff…" Blaine got to the blond, breathing heavily, like he had been running. "Jeff," he called again.<p>

Jeff laughed at the other boy. Has he been running a marathon? "What is it Blaine?" he smiled.

"Is it true?" the dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow at his friend, his breath even out.

"What exactly is **it**?" Jeff turned back to his locker, taking one cigarette he had hidden behind a couple of books and put it in between his lips.

"Did you get Duval to sleep with you?" Blaine asked, concerned. It was normal for the curly haired boy to worry too much about his friends.

Normally Jeff would brag about his sexual conquers, but this time it didn't feel right. Not only because he was his teacher, but because it was so intimate that Jeff didn't even dared to tell Flint or Blaine.

He shook his head, trying not to sound too fake. "Nope, not** yet**!" He winked at Blaine, but he was sure the brunet had seen something in his eyes.

"Well, I'll believe you…" he continued, his left triangular brow high, until he spoke again. "But Kayla is spreading the rumor that she caught you both kissing somewhere yesterday," he explained, exaggerating with his hand movements, like always.

"What?" He dragged the 'a' for a big too long to sound believable. He tried to hide it by taking the lighter from his back pocket to light the cigarette, blowing smoke in the air when he did. "You know how she is, jealous bitch!"

Kayla Simmons was a tall, straight blonde haired girl. She had blue eyes and good grades; she was the image of a perfect student and girl, until Jeff showed up.

Jeff had seduced her, making the girl do things that she never dreamed of. Jeff shouldn't be proud but he had a power of manipulation that had the girl do whatever he wanted. Whether it was being on her knees sucking him, having her screaming his name multiple times in a row or just getting him out of detention every other day. He used and abused the girl. She started to skip classes, her grades were getting lower and she went from Holy Virgin Mary to Full Time Slut.

It didn't help when Jeff decided to ditch her completely for Tom, a gay exchange student from Germany. She went nuts and started to ruin Jeff's life, whether it was by telling teachers that he did this or that or simple start rumors that Jeff was full of STD's. From then on it only went downhill, and Jeff was sick of the girl's behavior.

"I don't know dude, she sounded like she knew what she was talking about." He looked around them, a couple of people glancing in Jeff direction before turning away with a disgusted expression.

Jeff was used to it. That school was pretty homophobic in general but the jocks never tried to harass him, not only because Jeff was also doing girls but because they were scared of the blond's reaction.

Rumor had it that he stabbed some dude in a dark alley. **Not true.**

"The fuck are you looking at?" Jeff hissed at a small freshman that was walking by, astonished by the blond's rebellion against the school's no-smoking policy.

"Leave the boy alone. If you want an explanation, just go to Kayla. Just because you're upset doesn't give you the right to do that," Blaine warned his friend. He wasn't too into beating little kids.

"I'm not upset." Jeff shook his head, taking a sharp in-take of breath from the cigar "I'm just sick of Kayla!" He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk away from his locker, Blaine following behind.

"You know I don't judge you Jeff." Blaine thought about how put it to the blonde "But you and Duval have been too close for just a student-teacher relation. I just don't want you to get in trouble," he added when the blond opened his mouth to interrupt him.

Jeff sighed, he knew his friend was truly worried about him, but he didn't want the dark-haired to worry too much. "I understand Blaine, just, don't worry." He stopped in front of his classroom door. "Thanks bro!" He hugged the other for a second.

Blaine smiled, it was unusual the blonde giving him such affectionate gestures. "You're welcome, just thought you'd like to know. Good class," he said before tapping the blond's arm heading to his own classroom, in the opposite side of Jeff's.

Jeff got in, the room filled with one of two people, who looked at him and quieted when he entered, quickly continuing with their conversations when Jeff narrowed his eyes at them. He finished his cigarette and threw the filter into the bin.

He settled with the seat next to the small glass wall that was next to the door, waving and grinning at Blaine when he saw the other doing silly faces at him. He sighed and shook his head, letting it fall slowly on the bag on his table.

Kayla couldn't possibly know about him and Nick… right? Jeff's groan was muffled by the bag. Even if she did, he couldn't have her ruin the only nice thing in his life. No, not now that he found him.

Wait! Jeff was overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Did he really like Nick **that** much to think that way?

Yes he did. The time he spent last morning think about what had happened the previous night was enough.

He liked the brunet and he couldn't deny it more. He just wanted to find him and spend the rest of his life with him.

Shut up Jeff, life isn't a fairytale. Stop thinking, just pay attention to the class.

The Geography class went painfully slowly, making Jeff almost fall asleep. He was pretty sure that he whipped drool of his mouth when a voice rang in his ears and woke him up.

Damn that speaker. Jeff cursed the speaker every classroom had so the principal could communicate whatever he wanted to the students

"Could please Professor Nicholas Duval and Kayla Simmons come to my office? Quickly, please." The principal's old voice echoed in Jeff's ear.

No, it couldn't be.

He glanced at Blaine that was looking at him with his eyes widened. Jeff gave him a desperate look before turning to his own teacher. "Mrs. Dylan, can I be excused? I'm not feeling that well," Jeff asked.

Mrs. Dylan, that had carried on with her lesson eyed Jeff, noticing his nervous expression, nodded quietly.

Jeff quickly rose from his seat and got out of the door, running down the hallways, not noticing the worried look Blaine had when he saw the blond storming out of his class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and some feed back would be awesome!<strong>

**And I also what to know what did you think of the chapter! :)**

**Love you guys so much for reading this :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi *waves***

**So this is it...**

**It all started with a random drabble and here we are now.**

**I never though if I continued it, it would get where it is now...I never imagine I'd get reviews or people adding them to their favourites and whatnot...**

**I have to thank you all for the support you gave me and this fic, it truly means alot and I would never get here if it wasn't for you all :D**

**So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter and don't kill because of it...I love you all and happy reading...probably not but yeah ;)**

* * *

><p>"He didn't do anything, it was my fault!" Jeff stormed into the principal's office, the secretary walking right behind him.<p>

"Sorry professor, he just stormed in," she tried to excuse Jeff's behavior.

"It's okay, Molly," the old man reassured the red-head. "I was going to call you anyway Jeffrey, please take a seat." He pointed to a chair between Nick and Kayla.

Nick was looking at his hands on his lap, while Kayla was looking terrified at Jeff. "No, I'll stand!" He walked behind Nick, grabbing the back of the chair.

Professor Johnes was used to Jeff's behavior in the past years, so he just ignored the boy and continued. "I presume you know why you're here," he started.

"Damn, I know. Kayla is being a bitch and spreading nasty rumors that I'm screwing the teacher!" The rumors were true but Jeff was too pissed at the blonde girl to even care. She couldn't just say that and jeopardize both of them.

"Jeffrey, watch your language!" the old man adverted. "And this time is just not a rumor, like last year with your French teacher."

"Of course it's not, it's a bloody lie!" He threw his hands in the air, his voice raising.

"Stop Jeff, it's not worth it!" Nick finally spoke, is voice low and chocked. "He knows…"

"What? Are you going to let them take your job because of one rumor? Because I won't." He practically screamed at the brunet. Nick looked up, his eyes full of anger, hurt and resentment. Jeff had to swallow the lump on his throat as he saw the brunet's eyes.

"Jeffrey, please look at this." The principal raised his arm, a cell phone in his hand.

Jeff angrily took it, a knot forming again in his throat when he saw the picture.

Kayla probably snapped the photo when the two of them were too involved in the kiss to notice her.

"You bitch!" Jeff voice was low and threatening, like a growl and the girl winced back in her chair, away from Jeff. "How could you!"

"Jeff!" Mr. Johnes called the blonde when he saw the look he was giving the girl. "Kayla had the right and obligation to show this to me. We can't have this kind of behavior inside these walls!"

Jeff looked at the old man, his mouth slightly open. "You can't have this but you can have a bunch of jocks betting the shit out of a young kid?" Jeff asked, anger boiling in his blood.

Mr. Johnes shook his head. "This is not about that, Jeffrey; don't try to avoid the question here!"

Jeff threw his hands in the air. "Suspend me, give Kayla a fucking award and a lecture to Nicholas!" Jeff started to shoot ideas.

Nicholas sat on his chair, his hands intertwined on his lap as he heard the blond vent out. He couldn't help but to feel it was his fault. If he hadn't slept with Jeff, this wouldn't have happened and he would just keep going with an innocent flirting relation with the blonde and keep his job. But no, he wanted more and now he was getting fired because of it.

"You are getting suspended Jeff, 5 days this time." The principal warned Jeff. "But I'm afraid that Mr. Duval is getting fired!" He looked apologetically at Nick, but the brunet wasn't even looking up.

Shit, Jeff thought. He had ruined everything, not only for him but for Nick. "I'm so sorry, Nick!" he choked out, placing a hand in Nick's shoulder, but it was shot way by the brunet. He quickly put his hand back to his leather jacket pocket, hurt.

"Can I go?" Nick suddenly got up. "Please?" he almost begged, his words indecisive. Mr. Johnes nodded quietly and Nick stormed out of the office, being followed immediately by Jeff.

Jeff was able to grab the brunet's arm in the middle of the hall. When Nick turned to him his eyes were watery and he choked out a sob. "No, Jeff!" he asked, jerking his arm from the blonde's grip. "Stop!"

"What! Nick I was just trying to…"

"Fuck you; you said it was going to be okay! That no one would find out!" he interrupted Jeff, the hurt in his eyes being replaced by pure rage. "I was right, I shouldn't have never got near you. You can't just fucking hurt yourself instead of others? That was worthless…**You** are worthless! Don't you dare follow me!" Nick hissed before turning his back on the blond, who was looking at him, astonished.

"That's what happens when you turn into a disgusting human being!" Kayla called as she walked by Jeff, who stood in the middle of the hallway, not capable of moving. "Guess you are assessing the sins you've committed. 5 days of suspension isn't enough. You should just leave! Forever!" She left the building, her words echoing in Jeff's mind.

The bell suddenly rang, the halls quickly filling up with students.

Jeff finally took a deep breath, realizing what just happened. Nick called him worthless. Kayla didn't want him here. No one liked him.

He ran through the sea of people into the nearest bathroom. Thankfully no one was inside. Jeff locked the door before running to the sink, grabbing it tightly by the sides.

He looked up at his reflection. His eyes were red and ready to burst in tears at any moment. His hair was falling awkwardly in his forehead and his lip ring was just starting to annoy him.

He grabbed a fistful of hair, tight enough to hurt but not enough to actually pull it out of his head, and started walking in circles, repeating what they had said, under his breath.

"Worthless. Disgusting. Worthless. Can't have that behavior here. **WORTHLESS**!" he screamed in anger, slamming his fists against one of the stall's door, making it swing back and hit the opposite wall.

He looked again at his reflection, taking his lip ring, hurting himself in the way, and throwing it at the mirror, making it crack slightly.

His lip started to bleed but he ignored it, finally sliding down a wall and sitting in the cold, dirty floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head in them before he broke down and started to cry out disgusting, hurt sobs, crying until he didn't had any more strength or tears to shed.

* * *

><p>Nick entered the library. Blaine had told him that Jeff had spent the morning there, missing every class he had.<p>

He felt so bad with himself after he left the school the former day, the way he treated Jeff. He just couldn't leave without saying sorry to the blond.

He looked around the bookshelves, finding Jeff in a table in the back, staring at the center of the wooden, round table.

His eyes were red behind his glasses, like staring into the table was starting to physically hurt him. He was dressed with an old grey hoodie, the hood of it covering his bright blond hair.

Nick sat in front of him and Jeff's eyes moved to him. "Go away." he simply said; his voice a little above a whisper.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday," Nick mumbled, twisting his hands on top of the table.

"Go away, please," Jeff stated again, emphasizing the last word.

"I was angry and I can't think straight when that happens!"

"Get the fuck out!" Jeff groaned, looking at the brunet threateningly, his blood shot eyes giving him a murderous look.

Nick was overwhelmed for a second before shaking his head. "No Jeff, you are going to listen to what I have to say!"

Jeff stared at him, looking for a crack in the brunette's expression, before he leaned back on his chair. Nothing the brunet could say would change what happened yesterday.

Nick took the blond's position as a "keep going" before he took a long, deep breath. "I'm incredibly sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have blamed you, when it was my entire fault. I brought this to myself and you didn't have anything to do with him." He looked at Jeff who was still impassively looking at him. "After I thought a lot about it, I know that it was worth it. **You **are worth it. You're this wonderful human being behind all those masks and attitudes, and that's the Jeff I like."

Jeff started biting his lower lip, thinking about what the brunet had said. So, Nick wasn't mad at him for losing his job?

Nick sighed, he knew the blond wasn't going to talk to him, but he had to say everything he wanted before leaving. "I talked to Professor Johnes and he agreed in not suspending you. As for me, I have to back away a bit. I can't handle this…" he gestured around him. "Now. Please, just, just finish school and forget about me. Just keep going with your life and forget what happened between us. Please!" It broke his heart in pieces what he had just said, but he would get over it, Jeff would get over it and both of them would be fine! He looked at Jeff. His expression had softened but he was still looking blankly at him. He sighed and got up. "Goodbye Jeffrey. Sorry for everything." He glanced at the blond one more time before leaving the library.

"I want you here…" Jeff whispered when Nick was nowhere in sight. Did he just let the guy he likes walk away from him?

Yes he did.

And how did he felt? Even more like crap than before.

He wanted to get up and catch the brunet, telling him how stupid he had been and beg him to stay, get on his knees and cry even. So why wasn't he doing that?

He would get hurt. Nick would really see how awfully broken and damaged Jeff really was and he'd walk away, just like everyone else. He couldn't get hurt. He had been one time with his parents. He wouldn't let it happen twice.

He got up and wiped the tears that were ready to fall. He had to stop this pity party. He walked away from the library and walked to his motorbike, putting the helmet on and headed to the dance studio he'd frequented in the last weeks, there was only one way to vent out and it was dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**That's it, the end of this long ass fic...I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you stick around for the epilogue I'll post in a few days :D**

**I love you guys and it would be awesome to have some feedback since it's the last chapter :P**

***HUGS TIGHT AND GIVES COOKIES***


	15. Epilogue

**So, sorry I took so long for the epilogue...**

**I hope this easse your pain *hugs***

**On with the Niff...I hope you like it:D**

* * *

><p>The first weeks were the worst for Jeff.<p>

He shot everyone down again. He never smiled, he barely talked- even with Blaine and Flint- and he just couldn't stop thinking about Nick's words.

What had he done wrong? What had he done that he couldn't even keep Nick near him?

He had sent multiple texts, asking him to come back, or at least answer his multiple calls. He had left voicemail messages; some of them with tears in his eyes, his voice wavering towards the end. Nick never replied.

He started to sleep at Flint or Blaine's, because his silence was driving his parents insane.

Around the third week of Nick's absence, Jeff was himself again.

The Jeff before Nick. He stopped listening to the football team's insults towards him and started to throw punches and kicks towards them.

He completely ditched the rest of the hockey season and spent his evenings and late nights in the dance studio.

Josh kept on hitting on him and Jeff, after countless no's, punched him hard on the face, breaking the boy's nose. He never really tried anything again.

Flint, who always thought that the happy Jeff was weird, just wanted that Jeff back.

He'd crack jokes, hoping Jeff would at least try to smile. He didn't. He would just smirk, and it was not even real. His expressions became all fake.

Blaine had tried to find Nick. If becoming a private detective was what it would take to find him and make Jeff happy again, he would.

He searched coffee shops, job centers, night clubs, but he never found him.

It took one night, a week before graduation, when Jeff had fallen asleep on Blaine's couch, for Blaine to take that vulnerable time to catch Jeff's cell and take Nick's number.

He called him and Nick finally picked up with a "Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, blondie," someone called at him. Jeff turned around and saw the last person he expected. "Missed me?"<p>

Nicholas Duval was smiling at him. Nick.

Jeff could feel all the wall he put up during his absence falling down. They weren't needed anymore, he finally had had Nick back and he could try to be happy again

Jeff's face lit up when he saw the brunet, and he immediately ran to him He pushed aside a couple of people to reach him, wrapping his arms around his neck when he collapsed against him.

Nick laughed and hugged the blond. He wasn't expecting that warm of a welcome from Jeff.

"I will take that as a yes." Nick smiled again

"Asshole, you left me in this shithole for two months without any contact, of course I missed you!" Jeff laughed. He couldn't help but smile when he was near the brunet.

"A couple of birds told me your parents weren't coming to your graduation, so I decided to fill in for them." He glanced over Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff followed his gaze and found Blaine and Flint winking at him before turning to hug the rest of their families.

Jeff felt a hole in his chest. His own parents didn't even care enough to see their own son graduate high school. He shook his head. It didn't matter, he had Nick there.

"Why did you come? I thought that you needed to get away from me," Jeff asked.

"Two months were enough and too much. I've missed your flirting," he confessed, looking at the ground. "I can't be away from you," he said more quietly.

"Good… because I missed someone to flirt with." He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and rested his head in his shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in the brunet's scent.

Nick pulled away from Jeff, looking at him with his brows raised. "You didn't flirt with anyone in these two months?" he asked

"Sounds awful, doesn't it?" Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "I flirted with Flint but that doesn't count."

"Just when I think you can't surprise me more, you do!" Nick smiled, blushing slightly. He thought that once he got out of the blond's life, he would go back at being the man-whore he was. Flirting with anyone that walked and having sex with whoever he wanted. But he didn't, and somehow it made the brunet very happy.

"I decided to start teaching in that dance studio downtown." Jeff gave the news he'd been keeping, even from Blaine and Flint

Nick's eyes widened. "Really? I'm so happy for you!" Nick hugged the blond again.

"Yes, they were amazed by my skills and hired me. They didn't even care that I wasn't going to college," he smiled.

"What do your parents think about it?" Nick asked, worried about the blond's life that he'd missed.

Jeff shrugged. "They don't know, but even if they did, they wouldn't care. They kicked me out this morning. They were waiting for me to turn eighteen and finish school before doing so…" He couldn't care less; his parents were dead to him. He couldn't wait to get away and search for an apartment for himself.

"Where are you staying?" Real worry was obvious in Nick's eyes. He was sure the blond hadn't found a place to stay, and he was too stubborn to ask to stay at Flint's or Blaine's.

"Maybe a motel, I don't know. I'll worry after graduation lunch." He shrugged again.

"Stay with me," Nick offered before thinking about it. I mean, not like he never thought about what it would be like to live with the blond, no, of course not.

"What?" Jeff smiled. Did he just ask him to live with him?

Nick coughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, half smiling. "I mean, if you want to. Wes moved in with Laura to a suburban house and left his room empty, and I can't really afford an apartment like that alone with the salary I'm getting at the coffee shop." Well, that was a lie. Nick could easily pay it. And even if he didn't, his parent's had a lot of money they would like to spend on their only son.

"You're working at a coffee shop?" Of course he would get a job after being fired, Jeff, stop asking stupid questions to avoid answering! "I bet you look super hot with an apron!"

Nick laughed. He had really missed Jeff. "I do!" he joked. "Girls have been all over me!"

Jeff's eyes were filled with a sudden jealousy and possessiveness over the brunet.

"I'm kidding!" Nick watched the look on Jeff's face soften.

"I hope Wes left his bed, because yours is going to be damaged really quickly!" The double meaning in Jeff's sentence made him blush once again. That night felt like it was yesterday, not two months ago.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Nick smiled.

"It's a yes!" Jeff nodded again, closing the gap between them and giving Nick a gentle kiss on the lips. They couldn't afford more. They were surrounded by people that were probably homophobic and kissing in such public place would only raise problems.

But he was kissing Nick again! He though he'd never do that again, and now that he was with the brunet again, he didn't want to let go.

When they parted, Jeff settled with intertwining his fingers with Nick's, pulling him to where Blaine and Flint were, walking between groups of people get there.

Jeff finally felt like his life might not be as crappy as he thought. He was with a guy that actually liked him and made him happy, he got himself a job and a new place to live…

Jeff Sterling's new life was about to start and he was welcoming it with open arms.

After a big lunch with the seniors and their families in a restaurant near the school, Nick and Jeff were hanging near their vehicles.

"So..." Jeff started. "Do you really want me to live with you?" he smiled at the thought.

Nick reassured him with an enthusiastic nod. "Of course. I've missed you and I think that's a great way for us to interact outside the school... Even though you almost lived there for a week..." He grabbed Jeff's hand, which was lying on his knee.

Jeff smiled at their hands, a nice pale/tan contrast, and intertwined their fingers. They somehow seemed like they fitted perfectly together. "It's just so weird, you know? Having someone caring for me like you…" he trailed off, pulling Nick closer to him, and then grabbing his other hand.

"Blaine and Flint care. If they didn't they wouldn't have called me saying that; 'Jeff is miserable without you, he looks like a zombie, please come back!'" Nick mimicked Blaine's voice.

"That isn't true, just the first few days were hard..." Jeff cursed Blaine under his breath.

Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pressing him against his motor bike. "C'mon, just admit you like me and that you missed me!" Nick mock pouted and kissed Jeff's neck gently, earning a soft purr from him.

"If you keep doing that, I can even say that I'm nothing without you," he said quietly.

Nick laughed against Jeff's neck, pulling away with a smile. "So, do you wanna go home?" he asked with a smile.

Home, it sounded nice. "Can we just stop by my parent's to pick up stuff? I just have a backpack with personal stuff under the seat, but since I'm moving in, I can pick up more stuff." Jeff looked up at Nick through his lashes.

Nick bit on his lower lip. "Aren't your parents home? I don't want any problems," he said, looking deeply into Jeff's eyes, his own full of uncertainty.

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "They have a dinner or something, they aren't home right now. Don't worry," Jeff reassured, kissing Nick lightly.

Nick sighed and nodded slightly. "Wanna leave your bike at my house and take my car?" he offered, heading to his car.

Jeff smiled. "Yes." He hopped on his bike and put on his helmet "Lead the way, gorgeous," he winks at Nick, before putting down the piece of glass, covering his eyes and starting the engine.

Jeff followed behind Nick's car, sometimes stopping in a red light next to him, flirting with him until the light turned green or Nick closed his window with a playful smile.

Before he knew, Jeff was parking his bike in the side walk in front of Nick's apartment and entering Nick's car.

"Missed me much?" He asked, putting on his seat belt.

"You wish!" Nick laughed brightly and turned up the volume of the radio, some random tune blasting through the speakers.

"Shut up, you missed me like hell!" Jeff turned to Nick, supporting his face in his hand, elbow resting near the window

Nick smiled and took his eyes from the road for a second and turned to Jeff. "You'll never know," he turned back to the road, turning left on the end of the road.

Jeff shook his head and smiled softly. He looked out of the window and appreciated the view, watching the people walk by, thinking how their lives are like, what their dreams were.

He lost track of time after a while, the car speeding and blurring his vision.

Jeff started to tap his fingers against his leg, humming a random tune under his breath.

He had spent so much time away from the brunet that he didn't even know how to act around him anymore.

He was more than a flirt now, more than a random guy or a random fuck. He actually liked Nick and didn't want to screw everything by saying something inappropriate and very Jeff-like.

Jeff looked down at his hands when he felt something warm wrap around them.

Jeff smiled softly and turned his hand so it was palm to palm with Nick and slowly intertwined their finger.

He looked up at Nick and found him focused on his driving, but the small smile on the corner of his lips didn't go unnoticed to the blond, making a smile turn up on his own lips.

Jeff shook his head slightly, bringing their hands up, kissing Nick's knuckles.

"I wasn't expecting you to hold it…" Nick stated after a while, his smile falling a bit, his eyes still focused on the road in front of him.

"Why?" Jeff asked curious. Why wouldn't he? Weren't they is a sort of relationship now? Aren't "hypothetical boyfriends" supposed to hold hands? Is he doing something wrong?

Of course he was. Jeff Sterling didn't know how to handle a relationship and he was doing everything wrong. He wondered why Nick even liked him.

Seeming like he noticed the blond's internal struggle, Nick squeezed his hand "It's fine I just…it's something I never thought I'd do with you…or you'd do with me!" the brunet shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything isn't there?" Jeff offered and turned his eyes again to the road.

"Yes, and I'd love to discover a few with you…" Nick confessed, a blush creeping to his cheeks. He still wasn't used to how easily the blond could make him blush

Jeff laughed and squeezed Nick's hand back, kissing his knuckles, enjoying the rest of the ride to his parent's house quietly.

When they got there, they went to Jeff's room, memories hitting them both in the face and neither could swipe the smiles of their faces.

Jeff got a few cartoon boxes from his closet and started to pack a few things. More clothes, books, memories, and other random stuff, Nick helping him pack, since he could organize things better.

An hour or so after, after a lot of packing, flirting and kiss stealing, Jeff and Nick put every box on the trunk of the car and closed the front door.

Jeff didn't even said goodbye or took a second look at the house when they drove away. He just grabbed Nick's hand again and ignored his past, thinking now about his future. With Nick.

* * *

><p>Jeff placed the last box next to the pile they had made near the front door and stretched his back, a low groan coming from his mouth. He really wasn't expecting to practically bring his whole room to Nick's.<p>

"Lazy!" Nick jokes behind him, placing his own box over the Jeff just put down, turning back to lock the door

"Says the one that didn't even help me pack!" Jeff threw back with a wink, walking to Nick to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer "You now need to make up for it!"

Nick rose a brow at him, but wrapped his arms around his neck either way "Make up for it Jeff?" he smiled softly, getting closer to Jeff, his bodies already pressed together.

Jeff nodded, hiding his head on Nick's shoulder, slowly sucking on the exposed skin, whispering "Oh yes…it's been two months after that awesome night…I want to repeat it…"

Nick pulled away, a blank expression on his face, making Jeff look at him with a brow raised and a confused expression. All of a sudden, Nick's expression changed. A smirk grew on his lips and his pupils blew in anticipation and lust and before Jeff could even said something, Nick had already pulled him down to kiss him passionately, his hands cupping Jeff's face to keep him close to him.

Jeff yelped a bit but when he realized what Nick was doing, he smiled into the kiss and kissed back, tilting his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss.

Now it wasn't about being cute and actually liking each other. They missed each others' bodies and warm touch and they couldn't wait to relive that night again.

Jeff started to walk back, Nick pushing him in the general direction of his bedroom, never breaking the kiss, pushing him by his chest.

Jeff ended up banging his back against a wall and Nick moved his mouth from Jeff's lips to trail open mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbone

"I missed you so much!" Nick whispered against Jeff's collarbone, biting down the soft skin. His hands ran up and down Jeff's sides, then moving them under the fabric, touching the blond's warm skin with his cold hands.

Jeff moaned softly, Nick's tongue running over the bite and pulled the brunet closer to him by gripping his hair.

Nick pulled away from him with a smirk and Jeff could have sworn that he lost all his balance there. Nick looked so much older, his eyes almost burning and even his expressions showed that he had missed this as much Jeff did, but now the brunet was in charge and Jeff was loving every minute of it.

With that smirk, Nick kissed him again, sneaking his tongue inside the blond's mouth without any permission, exploring it like it was the first time, then tangling his tongues together as he pulled him near him, walking back to his bedroom.

Before he knew, Nick's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards on the bed and Jeff wasted no time to climb on top of him, connecting their lips again, a shiver going down his spine.

Jeff pinned the brunet under him, gripping his wrists next to his face, before moving to kiss down Nick's neck

"I love you" he whispered against his neck, sucking a spot under Nick's ear, making the brunet moan loudly and buck his hips up.

"Wha- What?" he asked, breathless, looking up at the blond with a strange look in his eyes.

Jeff cursed himself for even feeling that -that's what he felt right? Nick cared for him and he did too- and he tried to cover it up "Uhm…" he stuttered "I said I missed you" he gave a small nervous smile.

Nick looked up at Jeff and his expressions softened, a small smile appearing on his lips as he understood what Jeff was saying. He cupped Jeff's face and brought him down.

He whispered against Jeff's lips before kissing him passionately "I _miss _you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>So...I can't say THE END! because I'm gonna do a sequel...but for now...<strong>

**THE END!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic *hugs* I love you guys**


End file.
